


The Unnamed One

by PeruLo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 60,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeruLo/pseuds/PeruLo
Summary: So you're a god, huh?“„G-god of spring, yes...“„What the hell are you doing in the Underworld then?“***As Yugi, a young god of spring is out doing his daily chores around the continent, a sound of someone yelling for help caught his ear only to find himself in front of a sinister-looking cave. Determined to find out who needs help, Yugi walks into the cave only to find himself in the domain of the most feared god in all pantheon, the one who shall not be named...***Puzzleshipping retelling of „Hades and Persephone“ myth with some Lore Olympus elements and other famous Greek and Egyptian myths thrown in for flavor.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki, Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kaiba Seto & Kisara, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 39
Kudos: 65





	1. 0.Introduction

**Hi everyone, PeruLo speaking!**

**It's been a while since I posted anything here but now that I finally got some time, I'll be more frequent here and hopefully update daily.**

**Alright, I better start telling about the whole idea of this story: this is essentially my retelling of Hades and Persephone story but with Yami and Yugi in main roles as Hades and Persephone respectively. The work will have some elements from the famous Webtoon "Lore Olympus" but most inspiration is drawn directly from the myth itself.**

**As for the setting, it's in the semi-modern world where gods still have a big power over humans and many people still worship them in the hope they'll be in their mercy but you'll find out more about it later in the story and how the whole system works. Aside from the Hades and Persephone myth I also threw in some other myths like Eros and Psyche, Artemis and Orion, Aphrodite and Adonis as well as Egyptian myth about Sun's journey through the Underworld (all credit for giving me this idea goes to Overly Sarcastic Productions on YouTube).**

**Gods themselves are both from Greek and Ancient Egyptian mythology so I'd like to see how many gods you manage to recognize in this little story of mine.**

**Beware of some warnings though:**

**!!!There will be boyxboy smut somewhere down the line as well as boyxgirl!!!**

**!!!There will be gore and violence!!!**

**!!!Some major characters will die!!!**

**Still, I really hope you'll enjoy your stay here and that you'll be willing to review my work!**

**See you soon in first chapter...**


	2. Gone with the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more notes before you proceed!   
> Some characters have a Japanese name, some have English names and that's mostly because I had to choose which version of their name sounds more "godly" or "human" if you know what I mean.  
> Also, try to guess all the duel monsters I used in this story ;)
> 
> Please enjoy!

\- What's our next destination, Mandrake? – Yugi questioned as he slowly floated on the chilly breeze, far up beyond the clouds so that humans wouldn’t notice him. It was a real miracle the Chief god Seto allowed him to use the sky as his mean of transport, but considering Anzu negotiated, Yugi felt silly for even considering he wouldn’t get permission.

\- The forest near the Capital! I think that’s our last stop for the day! – tiny turquoise-haired fairy chirped while jumping on Yugi’s shoulder, the young got giggling at her cute actions.

\- Oh thank the heavens, I don’t think I can fly any longer! – another, pink-haired fairy with long pigtails, landed on Yugi’s other shoulder and huffed with exhaustion, two more fairies soon catching up to them.

\- You’re always complaining, Lilybell! Why did you even want to become Yugi’s servant if this is hard for you?! – brown-haired fairy in a cute pink dress, Lycoris, scolded the youngest one, Lilybell hiding behind Yugi’s spiky hair with a yelp.

\- Stop chatting all of you, we better descend. – the last fairy, the one with short purple hair, Rhodode, said in a serious tone, Yugi giving her an apologetic look as he slowly started losing height.

\- I hope this wasn’t too much for all of you, we really went all around the main continent today. – the young god said in a tender tone, him and his tiny companions soon entering the puffy clouds, their coldness making Yugi shiver.

\- Don’t worry, master! Lilybell just likes to complain but we’re really happy to serve you in any way we can! You have a very important task after all! – Lycoris said as she flew next to the god, her tiny wings quickly soaking with water as the five of them entered deeper and deeper into the clouds.

\- That’s right! You’re very diligent and make sure spring comes to every part of the continent and that takes a lot of time and precision! – Mandrake continued her friend’s thought the quintet very close to the lower parts of the clouds.

\- And your ritual during Spring Equinox was marvelous! I wouldn’t want to serve under anyone else other than you! I know other fairies feel that way too so don’t hesitate to ask us anything! – Rhodode finished, causing Yugi to chuckle shyly, giving a tender smile to each of his tiny attendants.

The group soon exited the mass of clouds and quickly descended upon the vast forest that surrounded the huge city of Capital, its high towers and shiny buildings catching the young god’s eye as he continued to float on the breeze.

Since his domain was mostly connected to earth and nature, he never really had a need to go to the city like some other gods did and the only time he actually came to town was when he needed to welcome spring along with Anzu and other earth gods two weeks ago.

Before the sky disappeared in the branches of tall trees, Yugi caught a glimpse of a tall hill in the middle of the town, five shrines shining in their full glory.

The memory of his first visit to the Capital was still so vivid, all of his senses recalling the excitement he was feeling when he had to participate in the Spring Equinox ceremony. There were so many people in the shrine too, everyone cheering and throwing various sorts of flowers at him as he chanted the spell he had to memorize, his power slowly spreading across the whole continent as the flower buds got pushed out of the ground and trees regained their beautiful green color. All earthy gods looked at him with proud eyes and clapped as he finally completed the task he was destined to do for over a hundred years, Yugi himself being overwhelmed with the fact he finally got to perform his duty as a spring god…

Still, his frail body didn’t allow him to patrol over the whole continent as fast as he wanted. Sometimes, if he found himself in the same place as some other earthly god, he’d be able to sense their concerned gazes on his back, especially if he ran into Akiza or Fubuki…

But he was slowly getting better. He was getting stronger.

He will be able to perform his duty properly next spring. For sure…

\- Master, over here!- Lilybell called out as Yugi landed on the cold ground, the forest lively and breathing despite there not being a lot of light piercing through the branches.

\- Alright, let’s do this. We need to return before dark. – Mandrake reminded, the young god immediately feeling a slight sting in the back of his heart.

\- Is lady Anzu preparing us something special for completing the mission? – Lycoris questioned, her eyes already glowing at the mere thought of something sweet.

\- I’m not sure, she’s full of surprises. – Yugi said with a reluctant chuckle before speeding up on the forest trail, the sound of the upcoming train not so far away piercing his ears. _Better be careful so humans don’t see you…_

With this thought, the spring god continued to run through the forest, the train tracks already in sight as a bullet train passed by. He quickly jumped up in the branches, now using them as his hiding spot as he continued to travel towards the middle of the forest and its oldest tree.

This continent has always been known for its almost never-ending spring and summer and mostly because of Anzu and Yugi who took care of withholding those two seasons so the humans could prosper. Fubuki, who was the god of winter, didn’t really mind only having high mountains in his jurisdiction considering he really disliked humans, but Yugi still felt bad that he couldn’t use his power to its full potential, especially because of young god knew how powerful Fubuki actually was.

_Maybe I’ll be able to convince Anzu to give him at least one month of real winter…_

\- Oh, it’s old Sylvan! – Rhodode exclaimed as the quintet finally approached a vast clearing in the middle of the forest, a huge tree with ever-red leaves rising to its full glory.

Yugi landed at the very bottom of the tree, his small hand leaning onto the trunk and gently caressing its rough surface.

\- It’s been a while, my friend. – he whispered, a sweet smell that filled his nose feeling rather nostalgic…

\- Are you ready, Master? – Mandrake questioned, four fairies also having their hands against the trunk. Yugi just nodded and closed his purple eyes, a wave of strong energy suddenly bursting out of his body, causing a circular wave to spread across the whole forest.

Through these vibrations Yugi was able to feel every plant and every tree in that forest, making sure they were developing steadily and that no one is deprived of anything. If he was to feel someone being late with their bloom, his job was to help them by giving them a little of his energy…

\- Oh, I sense something… on the far north… - Yugi noted with his eyes still closed, sending out one more wave just to make sure he wasn’t imagining things.

\- That’s a young wisteria tree! It’s late with its blooms! – Lilybell noted as everyone removed their hands from the trunk, Yugi already rising in the air and disappearing between the trees.

Their trip to the said tree wasn’t long, mostly because Yugi made sure they hurry up as he saw the sun slowly descending upon the horizon. _I better not be late…_

\- I think I see it! Right by that cave! – Lycoris exclaimed as the quintet came to a sudden stop, the forest suddenly going quiet as they slowly landed next to a small wisteria tree. Not only did it not start to bloom, but it also didn’t even have leaves on its branches.

\- Oh, you poor thing... – Yugi whispered as he approached the frail tree, his hand being able to close against its thin trunk. – Don’t worry, I’ll help you.

With one deep breath, Yugi let out a delicate wave of energy directly into the tree, its leaves suddenly growing and small, deep purple buds appearing on the branches.

\- Rhodode, Mandrake, can you please move branches of those bigger trees so this little thing gets more sunlight in the future?

\- We’re on it, master! – the fairies said enthusiastically before flying off, causing Yugi to chuckle once again.

But as he removed his hands from the tree, he couldn’t help but look at the cave located not so far from the tree, nothing growing around it except for moss that covered the ground around it. That whole part of the forest was unusually quiet too, no chirping of birds on the branches or sounds of insects crawling across the ground. As if everything had run away from there...

\- _Help me! Someone, please help me!_

Yugi winced at the sound of someone’s voice, the far echo making him walk towards the cave.

\- Master! Where are you going?! – Lilybell exclaimed, catching the attention of the other three fairies.

\- Haven’t you heard this? Someone is in this cave and needs our help! – the god reassured, the look on his companions’ faces being rather puzzled.

\- Master, we didn’t hear anything-

\- _Someone help me, please!_

\- Here it is again… -Yugi muttered through his teeth, his heart ramming against his chest as his steps continued to carry him towards the cave. – Stay here if you’re scared, I’ll be back in a moment.

The four fairies exchanged reluctant looks but still decided to follow their master, their tiny wings carrying them directly into the cave after him.

Yugi smiled with gratitude as he continued to walk towards the darkness, a sudden feeling of his skin stinging disappearing as soon as it had appeared, leaving the young god confused but still determined whoever was stuck in that dark cave.

\- Hello?! Can you hear me?! I’m here to help you! – Yugi exclaimed, getting nothing but his own echo in response, the coldness causing an icy chill to go down his spine…

***

\- Lady Mana! Lady Mana!

The blonde-haired goddess almost jumped out of her skin as two of her attendants burst into her chambers, the look on their faces making it seem as if they’ve been chased by something.

\- Lemon? Apple? What’s the rush? – she questioned in a concerned tone, approaching the sorceress in a red suit. – Has one of the monsters escaped again?

\- No! Someone just passed right through the barrier!

Mana frowned.

\- Impossible, that barrier is designed to keep both humans and gods away. – she said in a stern tone before raising her staff, the shell-like ornament on top of it glowing with blinding light.

\- Oh for the name of all upper gods… - Lemon mouthed as the three of them observed a small figure dressed in dark blue robes roaming through the upper parts of the Underworld, his tiny companions shivering with fear as they went deeper and deeper.

\- He looks just like-

\- Silence, Apple. – Mana commanded in a warning tone, both sorceresses going silent after being stared at by their mistresses’ green eyes. – I will go talk to him, you stay put and observe the situation. No one can know about this, alright?

The magicians nodded, letting their leader pass through and exit into the dark hallway lit with blue flames on every wall, the steps of her iron boots echoing the air.

_How is this even possible?! Who is that boy?! And why does he resemble..._

Deep growling interrupted goddesses’ string of thoughts, her green eyes looking up at a huge black dragon with glowing red eyes.

\- I’m sorry, baby boy, but you have to let me through. This is really important. – she said as she patted the beast’s cold foot, the dragon still steady on his position as he growled back.

\- I’ll bring you some delicious pomegranate if you let me in.

The dragon went completely silent for a moment only to reluctantly move away from the huge black door, Mana raising her staff and swinging it in the air, the door opening only a moment later.

\- How many times have I told you not to disturb me while I try to rest?

Mana immediately bowed deeply to her master, his deep voice causing the blood in her veins to freeze in an instant.

\- I am indeed aware of that rule, my master, but this is really important.

A deep sigh and a slight shift on the throne caused the goddess to wince slightly but she knew she couldn’t look at her master until he allows it.

\- What is it?

Mana gulped, the voice deep as an abyss barely allowing her to think straight and to speak without stuttering.

\- Someone had just entered the Underworld and passed by the barrier. What are your instructions?

The silence filled the room, Mana only being able to hear the sound of her own heartbeat as she believed it’ll burst out through her chest.

\- Just let them be. They’ll die soon anyway…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow everyone! Stay safe!


	3. In the Frozen

\- Master, I really think we should turn back... – Lycoris said in a shaky voice, the quintet barely being able to see what’s only a foot in front of them in the darkness of the cave.

\- Just a little bit longer, they have to be somewhere around here… - Yugi insisted, his legs slowly getting heavier as he continued to slowly walk through the dark tunnel, unsure how long he has even been in that cave to begin with.

\- But we haven’t heard of them at all for a while! If that person really was around here, I’m sure we’d hear them call out to us in a clearer voice. – Rhodode reminded, landing on Yugi’s left shoulder where Mandrake was already resting, all four fairies huffing and puffing as their wings refused to work.

\- Let’s maybe try another path? – Mandrake suggested, the young god stopping dead in his tracks as he felt how heavy and relaxed those small creatures on his shoulders became.

Despite not being able to see, Yugi rose his hand and gently patted them on the head with his index finger, a sting of guilt piercing his heart.

\- I’m really sorry… I dragged you into trouble again and all because I’m so stubborn. – he whispered, suddenly rather away from how freezing cold the air around him was. – Let’s head back and look around the cave, maybe I made mistake…

Four fairies agreed in quiet voices and Yugi slowly turned around while keeping his hand on the cave wall, making sure he doesn’t trip in that pitch darkness.

But as he walked, he could only feel his legs becoming even heavier than before, the young god not remembering their way back being this long. Was he ever on some type of crossroads in these tunnels? _No, that couldn’t be, he just walked straight so he should just continue to do just that…_

_Just straight forward._

_Forward._

_And forward…_

_And…_

\- Master! Lilybell had just passed out! – Lycoris suddenly shrieked, Yugi’s heart stopping for a moment as he crouched in the middle of the tunnel and opened his hand, a green light sparking all around him.

After providing himself with a bit of lighting, he put the little pink-haired fairy in his palm and touched her face with his finger, noticing she was shivering and her skin was stone-cold while the flowers in her hair all started slowly withering.

\- She’s losing power, we better get out of here fast. – he said in a calm voice as possible, his whole body suddenly starting to shiver. – The rest of you just make sure to keep resting until we reach the exit. We’re almost there.

\- But what about you, master? You look really pale! – Rhodode noticed, her own complexion not looking the best.

\- I’ll be alright, you four are now important. I may not have much power inside caves due to lack of plant life, but I’m here to protect you until we reach the surface and you’re able to recover. Just concentrate on resting, alright?

The fairies nodded in unison as they held on tighter on Yugi’s robes, the spring god now using his small green light to illuminate the path even though he could clearly feel his energy rapidly leaving him moment after moment.

It was as if the walls of that very cave started to suck all the magic out of him, wanting to leave him there to die…

_No way am I going to let that happen, not ever!_

Yugi picked up the pace and marched through the hollow tunnel, the darkness seemingly continuing into infinity, his body slowly giving in to his weakness.

But then, clear as day, he was able to see blueish light just around the corner.

Relieved, the spring god ran towards the source, expecting to find the exit He and his little friends have entered that maze-like cave but his knees almost gave in as he observed the sight he ran into.

There, in a vast clearing of the cave, with blue crystals shining all over the walls and ceiling, was a garden of pomegranate trees, their leaves being black instead of usual green while the huge fruit growing on them was completely white.

Yugi could feel his energy returning slightly as he jumped into the garden, small streams of crystal clear water emerging from the ground and running towards the deep creek in the middle of the clearing, all the trees seemingly leaning towards the water.

\- This is so… - Mandrake mouthed, her voice shaky and weak.

\- Strangely beautiful, I know… - Yugi concluded her sentence, noticing how none of the other fairies had anything else to say.

Only then was he able to properly see his shoulders and he almost screamed with fear.

All four of his fairy companions were passed out and sprawled over his shoulders, their tiny hands still gripping onto his blue robe as if their life depended on it.

\- No, no, no, no, no, for the love of Uppers, NO!

The spring god quickly but gently picked all four of his companions and ran to the nearest tree, lying their tiny bodies against the cold trunk. The color seemed to return to their faces rather quickly and their breathing became even and deep but Yugi knew he had to find his way out as soon as possible and under any circumstances. These pomegranate trees were only temporary solutions to restore all of their energy…

The young god gritted his teeth as his shaky legs carried him towards the middle of the clearing, near the creek. He hated himself for dragging his precious companions into this mess and all because he was steadfast in his wish to help whoever was calling for help out there but right now, he had to swallow his pride and call for help, even though he tried to convince everyone he’ll be just fine on his own despite his frail disposition.

He probably won’t be allowed to go alone on missions for a long time after this, but right now, that wasn’t the most important thing.

He needed to call Anzu for help.

With a deep frown on his face and tears of frustration running down his face, Yugi kneeled in front of the creek and put both of his hands onto the ground, sending out a strong wave of magical energy through both the earth and cave walls, his voice carried on that very same energy towards the surface.

_Anzu, help me! We’re stuck in a cave!_

But just as he could feel the waves reaching the surface levels, his energy was suddenly cut off without explanation, as if something has automatically blocked it, both his energy and his message evaporating into thin air.

Yugi gasped and tried to catch his breath but still tried to send out the same message two more times, both times resulting in the same predicament.

In the end, he wasn’t even able to take a deeper breath and not to feel pain in his lungs, his whole body hurting and burning as if he had a fever.

\- Damn it all! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!! – he yelled as he hit the ground, his tears soaking the earth he was kneeling on.

He really was the most useless god of them all, always causing inconvenience for everyone and always making everyone worry even when he tried to do his best not to bother anyone. He really was the worst…

She should’ve never woken up from his slumber…

_No… You can’t think like that, not now…_

_You have to bring the fairies out… then you can loathe yourself as much as you want._

With a frustrated growl, Yugi forced himself to raise on his shaky feet and reach the nearest tree, one pomegranate fruit right within his reach. He tried to use magic to open it but his body became so weak he couldn’t even properly absorb the energy from it even if he wanted to.

He then bashed the fruit against the tree, the pomegranate bursting open and revealing it’s bloody-red berries and enticing sweet smell. Yugi quickly picked a few berries from the inside of the peel, stuffing the sweet fruit into his mouth and swallowing it, the sweet taste overtaking all of his senses.

_Were pomegranates always this delicious?..._

The young god just continued to scrape the berries from the inside of the peel, realizing he had eaten the whole thing before he even became aware a bit of his strength has returned, his brain now functioning somewhat normally as he tried to think of the strategy to get the fairies out of the cave.

As he approached his little friends, he could see they were still sleeping soundly but he knew that as soon as he moves them away from the trees, their conditions will only worsen. _Maybe I can use another pomegranate or a few of them to keep them stable until I find the way?_

_How many would I need-_

\- Mistress, someone is here!

Yugi froze as he heard a high female voice, not sure whether it was safe for him to move or not but he instinctively shielded his sleeping friends, his purple eyes slowly rising only to see a pale-looking blonde woman in yellow and black robes, long beetle-like horns on her head and a wooden staff with a glowing citrine at the top of it and a blade at the bottom.

The woman smiled at him and crouched down, her golden eyes directed at the fairies Yugi was shielding.

\- Is it another lost soul? – another pale woman appeared, her attire being rather similar to the first one’s but only in red color instead of yellow, her red hair tied in a long pigtail that fell over her shoulder. Her staff had a butterfly-shaped ruby on top of it and the same type of blade, her horns a tad longer than her companion’s and her face makeup much more intense than seen in her blonde friend.

\- I don’t think so, he seems very alive to me. – the blonde said in a cheerful tone. – What are you doing here, boy? Did you somehow wander into the barrier?

\- Don’t tell him that, idiot! Who knows what he wants! He maybe looks harmless but-

\- That’s enough, Light, Fire.

Both women straightened up immediately and cleared the way to another woman who slowly emerged from behind the tree.

And from just taking one look at her, Yugi knew she was indeed a goddess.

Still, something about her aura and her whole appearance made Yugi’s skin crawl. She was rather pale, just like her two attendants but her robe was rather different from theirs: she was dressed in all black and her cloak had orange ornaments all over it, the spring god noticing a shape in the middle of her chest that reminded him of an open eye. Her hair was long and dark green while her bangs were longer in the middle of her forehead while towards the sides of her head they became shorter.

She wore a rather cold and stern expression as she looked down towards Yugi and his unconscious friends, the young god barely being able to stay still after locking his eyes with hers, those light blue eyes surrounded by nothing but blackness…

\- How did you end up here, boy? – she asked in an even and stern tone, Yugi trying to utter a word as soon as she spoke but his throat just tightened and no voice wanted to come out…

\- I… I heard someone… calling for help and… I entered the cave and… ended up here…

\- Wow, you’ve entered here from the surface!? Impressive! – the blonde commented, a stern glare of her red-haired companion making her go silent.

The goddess then crouched down and patted each of the fairies on the head with her elegant finger, her eyebrows twitching slightly before her eyes locked with Yugi’s once again.

\- You’re a spring god, right? Yugi?

\- How did you-

\- Only you would have flower fairies as companions as you’re the only one who controls plants. We better take care of you before we send you back. I’m sure my master will be willing to listen to your story as well.

As the goddess tried to pick up Mandrake, Yugi instinctively denied her access, causing her to chuckle.

\- Don’t worry, nothing will happen to them, I will ensure them to my ladies, they know some crafty spells.

Yugi still hesitated to move away but after looking towards the two sorceresses who gave him a reassuring look, he reluctantly moved away, the goddess picking up all four fairies gently and handing them over to her attendants: Mandrake and Rhodode to the blonde and Lycoris and Lilybell to the red-head.

\- Can you walk? – the goddess asked, offering her hand.

\- I think I can- Yugi said as he tried to rise up, his knees giving out immediately, causing the goddess to catch him and lean him on her taller body.

\- Just go slowly, alright? Step by step. – she said as the eye on her robe started glowing, her hand resting briefly on his forehead before pushing him slightly forward, Yugi feeling somewhat refreshed.

\- What did you do?

\- It’s just a spell for freezing time, it will slow the effect this place has on you until we reach our destination.

Yugi nodded in understanding, noticing two sorceresses doing the similar thing to his fairy friends with that difference that all four fairies became contained in a floating bubble, their faces so peaceful and relaxed as they slept.

\- Thank you so much, uh…

\- Carly. My name is Carly.

Yugi’s eyebrows rose, remembering hearing her name from Anzu before, right after she had returned from one of the grand meetings on the Sacred mountain.

\- You’re the goddess of witchcraft?

Carly chuckled, the two of them slowly being left behind by Light and Fire as they entered another section of the cave, this one illuminated by purple rocks.

\- I see my reputation even reached the Upper realm. No surprise there, Anzu can’t stand me.

\- W-why is that?

\- Well, I’m the only god of this domain that’s allowed to go out freely even when the meetings don’t occur and mostly due to the nature of my job and jurisdiction. I need to collect a lot of plants and soil for my crafts so it’s only natural the chief of earthly gods despises me. I turn her pure creations into something evil… according to her words, at least.

The young god lowered his head, a sense of incredible shame washing over him as they continued to walk.

\- No need to feel that way, my boy. That’s the beef I have with Anzu, that has nothing to do with you. Just focus on your recovery, alright?

Yugi nodded and continued to follow her lead, suddenly noticing the crystals disappeared from the walls of the cave and many torches burning with blue fire started illuminating their way.

Another wave of chills washed over Yugi’s body as he started understanding some of Carly’s words, some parts of her sentence stuck in his head.

_I’m the only god from this domain that’s allowed to get out freely…_

This domain… she’s a goddess of witchcraft so she serves…

Yugi almost passed out as the realization his him like a lightning, his stomach twisting and turning inside of his abdomen as he found it impossible to move forward. Carly noticed his predicament but didn’t utter a single word, her expression becoming stern and serious again.

_I’m… I’m in the Underworld…._

_And now, I’m about to meet… to meet…_

\- The master of the Underworld, yes. – Carly finished his thought, the young god going as pale as a sheet. – The Unnamed one…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow everyone! Hope you will stay safe!


	4. Love Whisper

Yugi wasn't exactly sure for how long he had been walking whilst leaning on Carly's weight, the goddess not even being bothered by him imposing a certain burden on her body.

Even though their path has been illuminated by those cold, blue flames, the young god didn’t even dare to look around, the vast spaces of Underworld and sounds of aching souls slowly descending to their forever resting place via the huge black river causing him a great deal of discomfort.

Still, the air around there wasn’t as bad as he was lead to believe by Anzu’s stories, if anything his lungs seemed to breathe in a lot of fresh, cold air that immediately cleaned his mind clouded by worry for his little friends.

Everything around him was in the color of black marble and obsidian with traces of gold here and there, that blue light acting somewhat soothing for his nerves, his eyelids suddenly feeling rather heavy…

\- The Master will see you now, are you capable of standing on your own? – Carly suddenly asked, making the god wince slightly upon hearing her deep and even voice.

\- I-I think I’ll manage. – he stuttered, once again avoiding the eye-contact with those deep black pits on the goddesses’ face. – D-do I have to act in a certain way when greeting the king of the Underworld?

Carly seemed rather taken by that question, an amused chuckle escaping her lips.

\- I never really thought of it and neither did he I think… Just make sure you’re calm and speak politely. Oh, and make sure not to show any weaknesses in front of him, especially if you’ll look at him in the eyes. He tends to… latch on those weaknesses quite a bit if you know what I mean. But he won’t get offended by almost anything.

Yugi nodded, feeling as if a huge burden has risen from his chest.

But then his throat squeezed once again as he noticed a huge door right in front of them, Light and Fire approaching a huge black dragon with red eyes without any fear, their small hands patting the beast’s head while throwing those same white pomegranates into its huge jaws.

As soon as the huge beast was fed, it had obediently moved to the side, letting two sorceresses to pass and even bowing when Carly passed by it, Yugi’s eyes stuck on the dragon for a moment longer before entering the chambers, its size being both intimidating and mesmerizing to the young god.

\- Her Excellency, goddess of Witchcraft! – Light suddenly called out as she walked towards the right side of the huge hall with a throne in the middle, Fire heading into the opposite direction and stopped, Carly stopping in the middle of the circle just so she could make sure Yugi was able to stand on his own.

After removing her hands from around him, the goddess moved more forward, now in a perfect line with her two attendants as she looked up towards the throne. It was a rather majestic throne, white as ivory as various gemstones and gold were scattered all over it, a human skull resting on top of it.

Yugi gulped, just now realizing how dire his situation might actually become.

But all of his thoughts stopped as he heard an ominous and strong rumbling as if a door that he couldn’t see has been opening in a very slow manner.

And then, after a few moments, a majestic figure emerged from behind the throne, everyone in the room including guards, sorceresses, and Carly getting down on their left knee and bowing their head, Yugi being unable to move as he gazed at the newcomer.

His hair was almost completely the same as his own with three golden highlights adding more volume to his already rather majestic hair. His skin was bronze-gold in comparison to Yugi’s pale complexion and he seemed to be more built than the spring god. He wore a similar robe as Carly only his was decorated with far more golden details and ornaments, his ears, neck, and hands covered in heavy gold jewelry while the upper part of his robe revealed most of his muscular torso while the loose lower part flew behind him despite there being no wind around. One final detail complimenting the king’s overall look was long, a marine blue cape that made his whole appearance even more intimidating yet beautiful and elegant.

But what had smitten Yugi the most were the newcomer’s eyes: big yet sharp, their bloody-red shade enough to send anyone into a state of absolute panic with just one twitch of his eyebrow, his gaze omnipresent, sharp and calculating, his appearance complimenting the intimidating and absolutely powerful aura that was enveloping both the king of the Underworld and the entire room.

The god then moved, Yugi just then realizing he’s staring like a smitten child and he averted his eyes, hearing the moving of his robes as he sat at the throne and leaned to the side, his whole posture now showcasing his obvious disinterest.

\- Report, Carly.

Yugi felt his knees going weak once again but not because of exhaustion.

_That voice… deep as the darkest abyss yet so alluring and-_

\- Yes, your Majesty. – the goddess spoke, interrupting younger’s thread of thoughts, Yugi being able to feel his face burn all the way to his ears. – While I’ve been searching for supplies for my next spell, Light and Fire informed me there was an intruder in the Pomegranate garden. There I found a spring god, Yugi, trying to keep his four flower-fairy companions alive.

\- Hoo~ Interesting… - the king of the Underworld spoke in that deep voice again, causing yet another shiver to go down Yugi’s spine. – What do you have to say, little god?

Yugi was at first too consumed by his sensations to hear the question but as he heard Carly’s coughing, he immediately straightened up and locked eyes with the king himself, that same weakness returning to his legs.

The king himself frowned upon making that eye-contact, his posture straightening up in his throne as the spring god slowly approached the middle of the hall, standing next to Carly.

\- So? – the king prompted, Yugi very aware of how tight his throat had become once again.

\- Pleasure to make your acquaintance, your Majesty… - the spring god said in a shaky voice, his knees barely being able to withhold a small bow. – I’m really sorry for trespassing and I will not try to diminish my ignorance in any way but I do have to say this: I had no idea that cave was the entrance to the Underworld and on top of that, I’ve heard someone calling for help so I went in to check…

\- And you just so happened to pass by a powerful barrier designed to keep both gods and humans out? – the king questioned further, his red gaze causing Yugi’s stomach to twist and boil inside of his body. But he refused to break the eye contact…

\- I didn’t even feel the barrier there, please believe me…

There was a short moment of silence in the hall before the king chuckled in that deep voice of his, causing Yugi’s face to burn up again.

\- Not only are you quite a looker but you have no fear when speaking to me. It’s obvious Anzu raised you.

_Does he know Anzu?..._

_Well, of course, he does! He’s also a chief god as she is-_

Once again, Yugi’s thoughts were interrupted by the king suddenly standing up from his throne, causing everyone else to kneel and bow once again, leaving the spring god almost completely paralyzed with surprise.

\- I have to contemplate what to do with you, you’ve trespassed after all-

\- Your Majesty! Can I please have one small request?!

And almost immediately Yugi regretted his decision of speaking up at that very moment.

Not only has he interrupted the king’s speech but he also raised his voice at him, the god’s slightly enraged side-glare and gasp of everyone in the room speaking for themselves.

\- Your options are limited, spring god. – the king growled, now turning completely to face Yugi in his full glory, the younger almost forgetting what he was about to ask…

\- Can you… can you please bring my attendances back to the surface? The Underworld has drained almost all of their energy and if they stay down here any longer, they’ll die. I have no problem with staying here and waiting out my punishment, they only followed my orders. Please, your Majesty!

The king frowned but it was obvious his eyes had softened a little, a deep sigh echoing the throne room.

\- Carly, can one of your girls take care of that? – he eventually spoke, Yugi letting out a sigh of relief.

\- I’ll have Light and Fire bring them to the Upper realm right this instant, Majesty. Rest assured.

The king nodded and smirked slightly, his red gaze locking with Yugi’s once again. The spring god chuckled at that gesture, his body suddenly feeling as light as a feather as the smile spread across his face.

_Good… girls will be alright… that’s good…_

With those thoughts on his mind, the young god was barely aware of his body losing all of its strength, his knees completely giving out as he started falling backward, everyone’s voices muffled in his ears as he felt as if he was flying.

And before he could fade into nothingness, he saw that beautiful red gaze hovering above him, a strong pair of hands gripping his weak body.

_It’ll be alright… everyone… will be alright…_

***

The next thing Yugi was aware of was a strong scent of incense tickling his nose, his eyelids still feeling so heavy he was unable to lift them at all a few moments after regaining consciousness.

\- Oh, I see you’re awake, young one.

Yugi’s eyes immediately shot open as he heard an unfamiliar female voice right next to him, a female figure in a white cloak with a clear aura of a goddess standing over him and smiling tenderly, her blue eyes giving the younger a weird sense of reassurance.

\- W-where am I? – he asked in a weak, raspy voice, his whole body still so weak he was completely unable to lift even a finger.

\- In one of the guest chambers in the Underworld, you’ve fainted while in the audience of our king. – the goddess explained before reaching down and caressing Yugi’s forehead, all the pain suddenly disappearing from the god’s body.

\- Oh my… I’m really sorry… I should apologize for my rudeness to him as soon as possible-

\- Don’t stand up, you still need to regain some strength, you were unconscious for two whole days after all.

Yugi could feel his heart sinking in his stomach, an instant state of panic enveloping his entire body.

\- I have to go back to the Upper realm, quickly-

\- Did you hear what I’ve told you, young one?! You’re too weak to move! You need to rest!

\- But Anzu will-

\- Ishizu told you to stay put so better do as she says.

Yugi went silent as another voice, male this time, reached his ears, the young god suddenly aware of yet another powerful presence in the room.

\- No need to yell at him, Mahad. He’s just confused. – the goddess said in a calm voice, finally being able to convince Yugi to lay back down, the newcomer holding some kind of a jar in his hand before handing it to Ishizu.

\- This is the ointment you asked for. I know it’s not my specialty, but I did my best. – the god said a tender voice, earning a smile from Ishizu as she removed the lid.

\- It’s perfect, thank you very much. – she said in the same calm tone before dipping two of her fingers into the liquid and rubbing it all over Yugi’s face and forehead, the pleasant scent of something fresh yet sweet overpowering incense in the god’s nose.

\- You two… you’re the goddess of magic and clairvoyance, Ishizu? And you… are the god of funerals and mummification as… as well the god reaper of the souls, Mahad?

\- Ohoo~, I see someone has done their homework. – Mahad chuckled, his face softening slightly. – I’m glad at least someone says my name with a little grain of respect in their voice. Let me tell you, humans won’t ever do it.

\- W-why is that? – Yugi questioned, his reaction making both gods chuckle.

\- Well, none of the Underworld gods are really dear to the human race if we’re being completely honest. If anything, they fear us and want to avoid us as much as possible. If there wasn’t for funerals and such rituals, I can guarantee humans wouldn’t even worship us.

The spring god’s eyebrows folded upwards, his mind completely unable to grasp such a concept. _Why wouldn’t you worship a god?!_

\- Your reactions are adorable indeed, just as his Majesty had said. – Ishizu noted through a giggle, Mahad only nodding in agreement.

\- H-he said that? – Yugi stuttered, just a memory of those red eyes making his face burn up once again.

\- Indeed. He said he never had anyone faint before him and smile, let alone interrupt his speech. Not only are you cute but you have some guts. – the god commented through an impressed smile, Yugi feeling a sudden urge to hide under the covers and never come out.

\- I wonder what kind of punishment will be bestowed upon me, I really did mess up this time around.

\- Well, we have good news for you. – Ishizu said with a smile before putting a jar she was holding next to the bed. – The master said he won’t punish you at all considering your circumstances and as soon as you recover your strength, you’ll be allowed to leave.

Yugi’s eyes widened, not sure whether he had heard it right.

\- R-really? A-am I still dreaming?

Two gods chuckled again at his reaction, Ishizu now standing up and straightening her white dress that reached her ankles.

\- No, that’s indeed the truth. – Mahad reassured. – And we never question our wise master’s decisions. We just make them into deeds.

\- Rest well, alright, Yugi? I or one of my attendants will come to check on you in an hour. The ointment I’ve put on you was made of jasmine and some pomegranate juice so it’ll ease your pain and restore your power after two more usages. It will also make you rather sleepy so try to get some rest.

Yugi nodded and relaxed on the bed, watching those two gods as they opened the door to his chambers.

\- Oh, thank you! Both of you! Very much!

The gods glanced at him one last time and finally exited, Yugi letting out a deep sigh of relief after this turn of events. Who would’ve thought the gods of the Underworld were this nice? Everything Anzu had told him was nothing but negative…

Still, he knew he’ll have to explain himself to his guardian as soon as he returns to the surface tomorrow, knowing his punishment will come in another form. But at least, his little friends are safe and sound back in their garden.

Yugi shifted under the covers, the sweet scent of ointment mixing with the intense smell of incense as he started closing his eyes. And in that very moment, those red eyes flashed in his memory, their gaze so vivid it made young god’s skip a beat for a moment.

_Stay calm, my heart._

_You… you’ll probably never see him… ever again…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll take a small break from updating tomorrow, have some other things to do ;) See you on January 30th!


	5. Over the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving away from the Underworld for today! Also, from this chapter onwards, I'll mention one real-mythology god I used as inspiration to create this story and you try to figure out which character is the said god! (Hades and Persephone aren't counting cause... well)
> 
> Bastet/Sekhmet - a goddess with the head of a lion or cat sometimes. Was created by Ra to execute his bloody revenge over the people who didn't want to worship him but ended up slaughtering almost every human. Later on, Ra and other gods agreed to make a drink consisting of wine and human blood in order to knock Bastet out and after she was fast asleep, Ra made two more goddesses from her, and Bastet became Sekhmet, goddess of protection.

After almost an entire day of traveling and his wings feeling so heavy he could barely flap them anymore, Johan was more than relieved after seeing the Sky Shrine was only a few yards away, Ruby and Amber sharing his enthusiasm.

\- It seems as busy as always. – the huge mammoth noted as a small carbuncle rode on its head, already half asleep.

\- No wonder, we’ve been away for quite a while. Things have not settled since the Spring Equinox and I’m sure all sky gods still have a lot of work to do. – Johan said with a chuckle, preparing for landing as he slowly reached the biggest of five floating sky islands, this one having a majestic white shrine in the middle of it.

\- I hope mistress will give us some time to recover, this wasn’t an easy task to do. – Ruby complained as he slouched over the mammoth’s head, two animals sighing at the same time. – What was she thinking, sending us all the way over the ocean just to make sure this one couple doesn’t get a divorce because of their mutual infidelities. Really makes me wonder about her logic sometimes.

\- Don’t say that in front of her, Ruby. She might throw you off the floating island. – Johan warned with a reserved chuckle, really hoping his mistress wasn’t listening for that particular conversation.

Once the young god finally landed on the pearly white marble of the main Sky Shrine, he let out a loud groan as his wings literally started dragging across the floor while his arrow case and a long bow seemed to have over a tone.

_He really needed a proper rest…_

\- Let’s quickly find mistress and report our findings. I’ll then stay behind to talk to her a little more so you two can join the others back home.

\- Roger! – Amber and Ruby in unison, the trio heading deeper into the shrine.

As expected, the main shrine was completely swarmed with various gods and their servants, all of them submitting their reports in order for the chief god, Seto, to eventually evaluate them and tell them what they needed to work on.

Johan greeted every single god and god attendant he ran into, all of them greeting him with a warm smile before continuing with their duties, the young god thankful for their consideration. _He really must look like a dead man walking…_

\- So you say you’ve beaten that huge whale-like beast all by yourself, huh?

\- Zane, I’m not joking here! That thing was absolutely huge and had a deep purple stomach! I have no idea why it darted at me but it got what it deserved. I’m sure merfolk will thank me later for a delicious meal.

Johan paused for a moment before rounding the corner, seeing two very familiar gods only a few feet away from him.

\- Oh, Mai’s little boy has returned. – the taller one with dark green hair said, his black coat floating behind him as he turned on his heel.

\- What’s up, my friend?! Wow, you really look like shit! – the shorter one of orange spiky hair and tattoos all over his face embraced the younger around the shoulders, Johan barely being able to hold in his yelp of pain.

\- Good to see you, master Zane. Master Crow.

\- Always so formal with us, loosen up a little! – Crow said through laughter, his hand smacking Johan right across the back and between his heavy wings. – I know we’ve been created a bit earlier than you, but your power isn’t to be messed with.

\- True, especially considering you’re Mai’s errand boy. I’ve never really pissed her off while we had a fling but I know that whoever is brave enough to piss goddess of love will be handled by your Lust arrows.

Johan chuckled embarrassingly at Zane’s mention of his and Mai’s “fling”, remembering so many occasions when he walked in on them on accident and regretting for having such a good memory.

\- Congratulations on your win against that monster, master Crow. – turquoise-head changed the topic, his whole body trembling in fear as Zane just looked at him. _He’s not the god of war for nothing…_

\- Ah, so you’ve heard?! Thank you, thank you! It wasn’t easy, but I turned that huge whale thing into delicious sushi even though I didn’t have conventional weapons to fight him. Luckily, my flying booths really served their purpose and my Blackwings were wonderful!

-Really impressive, especially for a messenger god. – Zane said in a patronizing manner, earning a cold stare from the shorter god.

\- I’m the god of thieves and merchants don’t forget those two details. You maybe are buff and feared, but I know how to play dirty.

\- Right, right, I’m sorry~ - Zane said in the same tone while giving a light pet on Crow’s head, the war god being fast enough to move away and walk away before the other punched him directly in the gut. – I’ll go see Fubuki, I need to let off some steam.

\- Yeah, leave it to winter god to cool off your horny ass! – Crow yelled back, the other god already disappearing around the corner, a chilling scream of Zane’s Cyber End Dragon piercing the sky. – Can’t believe his attitude, honestly. No one appreciates me around here!

\- Thank you for your hard work, master Crow. You’re always diligent and right on time. I hope everyone else realizes it soon enough. – Johan said in an overly sweet tone, hoping the other god won’t pick up on underlying mockery, and luckily, he didn’t.

\- You always know what I want to hear, no wonder Mai loves you so damn much. – the messenger god gave Johan an embrace so tight the younger god was able to feel all of his bones cracking. – You better go, though. She seemed really pissed about something and I think your presence will soothe her nerves a little.

_Oh no…_

\- Alright, I’ll be seeing you around, master Crow!

With a heartfelt wave, Johan departed even deeper into the main shrine, towards the hot springs where the goddess of love and beauty usually spent her spare time, Ruby and Amber following close behind. After reaching the huge light pink door with two harpies guarding them on each side, he nodded as a sign of greeting and the winged beasts let him inside, the smell of roses immediately attacking god’s nose.

\- Mistress, I’m back!

\- Ah, Johan! Perfect timing! – Mai exclaimed from somewhere in a huge steam cloud, Johan being unable to see her at first. – Come closer, I’m dressed.

With his face now pale as paper, the young god stepped deeper into the hot springs, now being able to see his mistress sitting in hot water while two rather muscular women brushed her wet hair and scrubbed her back, her body covered in a white bathing cloth.

\- Pleasure to make you acquaintance, mistress Mai. – Johan said with his head low whilst getting down on his right knee, both his arrow holder and his bow now resting on the floor in front of him.

\- How many times have I told you to stop being so formal with me? – the goddess said in a scolding manner. – I may be your mistress, but don’t forget I’ve raised you for these past five centuries. I don’t want my little brother to be intimidated by my presence.

\- I’m sorry… - turquoise-head said in a small voice, barely being able to pick himself up again, his wings even heavier due to the humid air surrounding him.

\- So? How was your trip? Did you manage to handle everything?

\- I did. The couple will now have a long and happy marriage and will not think of infidelity ever again. I’ve used my strongest spell, as you requested.

\- Good. I spent a lot of patience getting those two together because the woman asked me to. I hope she now understands she can’t play me as she wishes. – the blonde said with a huff, a few of her luscious locks slipping down her shoulder and into the water. – Your little friends may go, I have some private matter to discuss with you.

Johan nodded and waved Ruby and Amber to leave to his own chambers, two animals soon followed by the two muscular women who have been tending to their mistress.

\- Come, sit closer to me.

Turquoise-head obliged, soon enough seated at the edge of the main pool, his tired feet dipped into the hot water, his leg muscles feeling rather refreshed almost instantly.

-I know you’ve just returned home but I need you to do something for me as soon as your strength is restored. – Mai said in a stern and rather annoyed voice, the goddess now bringing her elegant hands up to her lips. – You know how much I hate when people play with my power like they have a right to it, right? And do you know what I hate even more?

Johan gulped.

\- When… when people refuse any kind of love in their life?

\- Exactly! That’s my smart boy! – she said proudly while slapping the god’s painful thigh, Johan barely holding in his yelp once again. – Why would anyone refuse love?! It’s a wonderful thing and I don’t believe there is such a thing as a person who will never be loved! As for this case, this one prince really struck a nerve with me.

\- Why is that?

Mai went silent for a few moments, her hands now crossed over her chest as she splashed the water around with her legs like a child that was throwing a tantrum.

\- I have to admit… that lad truly is beautiful… and I hate to admit to be a tad envious of him but this wouldn’t be an issue if he didn’t insult the meaning of romantic love and me along with it. Imagine, he said “I don’t need love, I don’t care about it! I just want to travel and make friends!” The audacity!

Johan’s eyebrows curled upwards slightly as he could already guess what his mistress will ask of him, already praying for that poor man’s life…

\- So, as you can guess, I want to take small revenge on him. – the goddess cackled sneakily before raising her purple eyes and locking them with Johan. – The spell doesn’t have to be permanent or long-lasting at all, but please make him fall in love with something ugly and gross! Just so I can get a good laugh from it.

Johan’s frown deepened as he looked away, now really regretting the fact he rushed to Mai’s aid when she was this upset.

But he couldn’t really reject her…

\- I… It might take me some time to find something gross but alright… I’ll tell you when everything gets ready. – he eventually responded, utterly defeated under her intense purple glare.

\- Wonderful! I’m counting on you to entertain me in that regard! – she chuckled before letting out a long sigh and sliding deeper into the water. – You may go now, you look like one of those hideous gods of the Underworld. Take a bath later, it’ll ease your pain.

\- Yes, mistress. Have a lovely day.

With a bow and every inch of his body burning with pain, Johan excused himself from the hot springs and headed towards the exit, Sapphire already waiting for him there.

\- What are you doing here, friend?! – Johan questioned with a wide and delighted smile as he caressed the Pegasus’s mane.

\- Amber and Ruby mentioned you’ve been flying for a long time so I figured I should come and pick you up. You better go straight to sleep after taking a bath, alright, master?

\- Of course! – Johan responded as the Pegasus lowered himself so that the tired god can ride him, the two of them soon taking off towards the fifth floating island.

But despite this nice gesture by his attendant, Johan couldn’t shake off the feeling of uneasiness with his next task. He really loved Mai not only because she was willing to raise and protect him after the Rebellion and he was grateful for all she had done for him, but sometimes her requests were…

… so not god-like.

_Prince, whoever you are, please forgive me for making you into her puppet. I’ll try to make it up to you… somehow…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow, everyone! Stay safe!


	6. Flower Bud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecate - Greek goddess with three forms and is said to be mistress of all beasts. She's often regarded as the goddess of crossroads, entrance-ways, night, light, magic, witchcraft, knowledge of herbs and poisonous plants, ghosts, necromancy, and sorcery. Even though there are no specific myths tied to her specifically, she's usually mentioned in myths about the Underworld where she works for Hades and one of her many roles includes leading lost souls to their final resting place after Charon brings them in his bark.

\- Your Highness. Your Highness... Your Highness... YOUR HIGHNESS!

\- HOLY SHI- Judai exclaimed as he jumped from under his duvet and landed on the floor, his bottom hurting from impact. – Alister! Don’t yell so much first thing in the morning!

\- It’s almost noon, your Highness. – burgundy-haired man said as-a-matter-of-factly as he approached huge windows on the right from the prince’s bed, a simple click on the remote control opening the curtains and letting the sunshine in. – Besides, I’ve tried waking you up by normal methods, but as you know, nothing really works when you sleep like a log.

Judai groaned as the sudden light blinded him, his body slowly picking itself back onto the king-sized bed. His head was buzzing and he was still unable to open his eyes properly but still picturing his bodyguard making the most annoyed face ever as he brought in the tray with breakfast into the prince’s room.

\- Is my schedule booked today or am I allowed to waste some time? – Judai questioned as the smell of delicious food tickled his nose, making him completely awake instantly.

\- You have to perform a lot of duties today, sire, I’m terribly sorry. – Alister said in a rather sarcastic but still respectful tone, a huge tray of food suddenly laid in front of the prince as the burgundy-head recited the breakfast menu. – For today, our cooks have prepared two types of rice balls, some potato croquettes, mini sausages, fried egg rolls, and ham. For dessert, they prepared a plate of pancakes with syrup and vanilla ice cream along with some fresh strawberries and hot chocolate as a soothing beverage.

\- Man, this is the only reason why I love my position in this shitty country… - Judai commented as he drooled over the food, chopsticks already in his hands. But before he could stuff any of those delicious appetizers in his mouth, Alister cleared his throat and clicked on his watch, the holographic image of Judai’s daily routine popping up in front of him, already giving the prince a headache.

\- Alright, let me introduce you to your duties today whilst you eat. After you finish your meal, dress up, and wash up, you have to go through your list of fan letters as well as the letters lady Blair has sent you. After that, you have math and literature classes after which you need to attend lunch with your family in the main dining room. After that, you have sword fighting practice with your siblings and then….

Judai completely turned off his mind at one point, not even delicious rice balls in his mouth being able to snap him out of this numbness he was feeling.

Every day was the same in that castle and he knew Alister was only doing his job but the young prince sometimes really wished he’d lay off a little with this “duties come first” rhetoric. He maybe was the most unimportant member of Yuki royal family, but his life was indeed such a hassle…

\- Are you listening, your Highness? – burgundy-head questioned in a scolding tone, Judai being able to feel his tense gaze on the side of his face.

\- I heard it, yeah, I know. Every day is the same. – brunette commented before finishing off all the rice balls, his chopsticks now flying towards fried egg rolls. – I was so damn naïve to think that after I turn 18, things would’ve been different but life only became more complicated.

\- Everyone’s life in this castle is busy, my sire. – Alister reminded. – We all have duties to perform or else our kingdom will stagnate and we wouldn’t be able to evolve. Remember, we already have a big autonomy when it comes to some decisions, but most of the rituals and laws of our country are directly tied to what gods decide is right or wrong. If we want to get more independent, we need to work even harder.

\- I get that but… - Judai chuckled bitterly before chewing on the fried egg, his brown eyes looking up at Alister whilst his head rested on his hand. – To think a family outcast like me would have anything to do? I don’t even have any position in the court and yet I’m always booked.

\- You maybe don’t have an official position like your three older siblings but remember one thing, your highness. – the burgundy-head ‘s face softened slightly as he sat next to his master. – You’re this family’s most beloved member, at least when it comes to public opinion. If it wasn’t for you, your charm, and your happy spirit, I think the general opinion of the royal family would be nothing other than negative. It’s your job to keep your subjects happy and satisfied just by your appearance and behavior. So don’t you dare say you don’t have any duties because I’ll punch your noble face, sire.

There was a short pause between the two males before both of them burst into laughter, giving each other a fist bump.

\- If you weren’t my childhood friend, I’d consider closing you for threatening the royalty. – Judai said jokingly as the older one stood up, his usual mask of seriousness already back on.

\- I’ll keep that in mind, your Highness. I’ll leave you to eat now. Remember, meet me at the library at exactly 12:30. Don’t be late!

\- Yes, mom! – brunette said as his bodyguard departed, the prince continuing to finish his enormous breakfast before getting off the bed and heading towards his personal bathroom to take a shower.

Less than a half an hour later, Judai was ready for a new day, the black slim suit and red cape being his usual attire when attending his duties. As he walked down the wide hallway, guards and AI greeting him with a deep bow as he’s pass next to them.

\- Ju-da-iii~

A wide smile appeared on the brunette’s face as he braced for the impact, someone literally jumping on his back and almost throwing him forward, their legs wrapping around Judai’s waist.

\- Good morning, Julia! – the prince chirped as he allowed his sister to ruffle his fluffy hair, the girl then jumping in front of him and giving him the tightest hug. – What’s with this? You’ve seen me yesterday evening.

\- Just let me pamper my little brother a little, okay? You have enough of a shitty life here so I’m trying my best to treat you properly. – the woman said with a cheerful tone, Judai returning the embrace almost immediately.

Whenever he’d look at Julia, it was like looking at his own image in the mirror but only in female version: she was almost the same height as he was, the top of her hair was caramel brown while the lower part was darker in a brown shade, their eyes having the same shape and same color. The only differences between them were the fact that Julia’s hair reached her hips and she’d usually tie it in a loose braid, she had bigger lashes than her brother and she had the obvious feminine body and gentler facial features. Plus, she was almost 22 years old. Their royal gowns were also slightly different, the upper part of Julia’s attire being slim while the lower part consisted of a long and fluffy skirt, their capes having the same red shade.

\- Heading to answer your mail? – she questioned as they proceeded to walk down the corridor, Judai sighing at the reminder of his daily schedule.

\- Yeah. I’d try to slack off but after Alister’s intense lecture and the threat of being punched in the face, I have to make sure I perform my duties diligently.

\- I should buy Alister something, he’s taking really good care of you. – Julia noted with a chuckle, earning disapproving stare from her little brother. – Just make sure to read through all the mails properly, alright? Don’t just answer with “Thank you for your support” like you always do. Fans want to feel special.

\- Okay, okay, I get it. – another sigh, Judai now raising his hands and knotting his fingers behind his head as his steps widened. – I don’t really understand why I have to answer those emails. And why the hell am I still obliged to message Blair? I thought we were done thing.

\- Well, she’s still hoping to become your wife once she too comes of age in two years. I guess she just hopes you’ll change your mind.

\- Never. I don’t need marriage, I thought I’ve made it clear to her. I just want to see more of the world. It’s so boring being kept behind these walls all the time but I guess I couldn’t expect another outcome, I am the black sheep of this family after all- OUCH!

\- Don’t you dare speak of yourself in such a manner ever again, Yuki Judai! I know father and those two older idiots don’t show it, but you mean a lot to us! To me! I really want you to do whatever your heart desires, but while our father is the king, I guess we all have to perform our duties. Do you think I enjoy the position of financial advisor?! Hell no! But it’ll keep brothers and father quiet so I do what I can.

\- I guess you have a point… but I still stand by my word. I will NEVER get married! I don’t need love!

Julia chuckled before patting her brother’s back.

\- Don’t say it too loudly, you never know if any of the gods are listening. They might smite you with lightning or something.

\- I’ll have them try! – Judai said cheekily, he and his sister finally reaching the library door. – Alrighty, I’ll be off. Good luck with your meeting, Jula!

\- Thank you, I’ll need it. See you at lunch, Judai~

Siblings waved each other goodbye before going their separate ways, Judai feeling rather rejuvenated as he entered the library, his bodyguard already awaiting him next to one of their many high-tech computers.

_Alright, time to perform my duty!_

***

Even though four days have passed since his return to the Sky Shrine, Johan was still able to feel some of his muscles hurting, especially the ones around his wings. Thankfully, he had good company…

\- So what’s your task this time? – Sapphire questioned as the two of them slowly descended upon the Capital, the highest tower of royal palace already in sight.

\- I have to make the youngest prince of Yuki royal family fall in love with something gross because he insulted his mistress by saying he doesn’t need love in his life.

Pegasus only shook his head and continued flying through the chilly night breeze, the full moon shedding a beautiful silverfish light over the lively city.

As they were nearing the palace and its main and tallest tower where Johan was informed prince’s bedroom was, the young god felt more and more guilty, especially because the arrow he had cast a spell on was ready for usage as soon as he enters the room. Finding a gross monster wasn’t exactly an issue, especially with mountain trolls and goblins that lived in misty valleys of the continent, but Johan still felt incredibly bad for causing this type of distress for Yuki family.

But it was still his duty and he owed Mai a lot…

\- What floor did you say? – Sapphire suddenly spoke, interrupting Johan’s thread of thoughts.

\- The top floor, I think…

\- Wow, it’s like he’s a princess trapped in a tower. Poor kiddo… - the horse commented as he flapped his heavy wings, raising both himself and Johan higher up and towards the top floor, the god noticing there were not even any lights in the hallways of that tower.

_Damn it…_

\- Can you take over from here, boss?

\- I’ll be fine, don’t worry. – Johan said with a reluctant smile before flapping his own wings and lightly landing on the window of the prince’s room, arrow and bow already in his hand, ready to be shot. – Go and make a few circles around the city, I’ll be done soon.

Pegasus nodded before disappearing in the sky, Johan letting out one last sigh of regret before going through the glass window and quietly landing in the prince’s room, his hands already getting into a position for shooting an arrow.

But then, a light breeze moved the curtains, and a bit of moonlight pierced into the bedroom, Johan gasping slightly after seeing a glimpse of the prince’s sleeping face.

The young god could feel his heart racing in his chest and a sudden urge arose from the pit of his stomach, an urge to take a better look at the prince…

_No, I’m not here to look, I’m here to cast a lust spell…_

_No means no, Johan…_

_Ah, damn it._

With a quiet snap of his fingers, the young god materialized a tiny turquoise ball of energy, its gentle light being enough for Johan to take a better look at a sleeping prince.

He was dressed in nothing other than black briefs and a dark gray t-shirt, half of his body half uncovered whilst the other half was still under the duvet. He was slim and of seemingly average height, his fluffy hair spread across the pillow as his chest rose and fell in a slow manner. His facial features were noble yet juvenile, delicacy and elegance radiating from his entire body despite sleeping in such a silly position.

Still, his face seemed somewhat tense as his long lashes resting on his creamy white cheeks, his mouth slightly agape. He just seemed so vulnerable and fragile, like the most precious doll.

And for some reason, Johan couldn’t take his eyes off him.

He could feel his heart racing even more as he got closer to the prince to take a better look, brunette’s sweet scent causing the god’s body to boil from inside out. He could feel his wings trembling and his throat becoming drier, an urge to embrace him and lay next to him almost completely overtaking the turquoise-haired god of erotic love.

_Have I pricked myself with one of my arrows? What, in the name of Underworld, is happening to me?!_

But Johan didn’t have any more time to answer that internal question, the prince shifting slightly on his bed with the most adorable groan god has ever heard from anyone, turquoise-head now very aware of the way other’s eyes were slowly fluttering open.

Panicked, Johan shut off the small light in his hand and literally launched himself outside the window without a sound, suddenly being short on breath. Pegasus immediately came to his aid, staring at his master’s completely red face.

\- Boss?

\- We’re leaving.

Confused, Sapphire followed the young god as they ascended towards the clouds, not even the whipping of the high winds being able to cool Johan down.

\- Did you manage to do-

\- I won’t do it. I can’t, Sapphire.

Pegasus didn’t seem to be too surprised about that sentence, his dark eyes closing as they finally caught enough height for both of them to just float on the wind stream, far above the clouds. Johan then pulled out the enchanted arrow, breaking it in half and throwing it into the air, the material slowly dissolving in the night sky.

\- What will you tell Mai?

Johan paused for a moment as he observed the moon, completely sure Aigami is laughing down at his utter defeat in that situation from his silver throne.

\- I’ll tell her… I still have to find a beast that will be of good use for her plan. That will buy me some time…

With those words the duo continued to travel through the sky, Johan still unable to get that prince’s sleeping face out of his head…

* * *

**END OF ARC 1: FLOWER OF THE UNDERWORLD**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow everyone! Please stay safe!


	7. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isis - major Egyptian goddess and probably the most powerful goddess in all of the Egyptian pantheon. She was the wife of the first pharaoh, Osiris, and had a son Horus. She's usually connected to complicated magic and is said to be very cunning and intelligent than many myths tell about how she managed to outsmart even destiny itself in order to protect her only son from his demise. Still, despite her powerful magic and being able to overtake the world if she wanted to, she's incredibly good-spirited and wants to ensure a good life for all.

It's almost been a week since that young spring god has arrived in the Underworld and during all that time, the king of the darkest domain known to men couldn't figure out what was the deal with that whole incident at all.

At first, he wasn’t sure whether to believe Yugi’s story of “accidentally stumbling upon one of the side entrances to the Underworld” but after consulting all the gods that lived and worked in his domain, including those that were sealed away in the deepest parts of that realm, he realized the young god may not be lying after all.

With almost fifty files flying around him in a digital form, the king of the Underworld scanned all the accounts of the witnesses in the past ten years and most of the said reports regarded someone entering the Underworld by accident. They did have similar breaches through the barrier almost two centuries ago, but with Mana’s spell of protection, this current barrier was almost completely impenetrable.

The only fault of the current barrier, however, and according to Mana’s report, was the fact creatures with a smaller amount of magical energy could still enter it whilst not being completely pushed back like a god would or to be incinerated and burnt alive as a human would be. To them, passing through the barrier seemed like passing through an electric field that only pricked their skin a little.

However, this only counted for creatures such as fairies, nymphs, or sorcerers.

How, in the name of the Upper realm, did an actual _god_ end up passing through that barrier?...

The Underworld let out a loud sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, a single swing of his hand shutting down all the files floating around him. And after a moment of not moving, the god turned on his heel and approached his working table, determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

As he sat in his comfortable chair and leaned back, the king closed his red eyes and tried to recount as much of his first meeting with Yugi as he could…

But as soon as those huge and slightly sharp purple eyes occupied his mind, the king found himself smiling ever so slightly, immediately cursing himself for putting down his shields even for a moment.

Still, it was just so fascinating how similar to one another they actually were. The king could clearly remember the way Yugi’s hair had an equal level of spikiness as his own but the ends of his hair were in much gentler, purplish-pink color compared to his reddish-pink. He didn’t have additional three gold highlights and he didn’t have additional smaller tufts of hair. His skin was so pale and his whole frame seemed just so fragile, almost as if he was a beautiful doll made of glass.

And despite all of those gentle characteristics and obvious fragility of someone who should be considered a rather powerful being, especially because he had a godly status, there was still a glint of something rather spiteful in his eyes, the determination he radiated catching the king of the Underworld off-guard.

But there was something else the monarch remembered in connection to Yugi and that, luckily, had nothing to do with his angelic appearance and radiant beauty.

His level of magical energy was way too low for him to be considered a god.

Before he and his subjects withdrew to the Underworld by a mutual agreement between him and the chief god Seto, the king of the Underworld knew pretty much all the gods that made the entire pantheon, most of them created during or right after the big Rebellion.

And even those born later, who naturally had lesser amounts of magical energy, still radiated power to rather extreme levels.

The king knew for the fact Yugi was probably the last god to be created and become part of the pantheon, but until six days ago, they’ve never seen each other in person so he couldn’t be sure whether this theory of his was right or wrong.

Still… there were two possible reasons for his magical energy being so low.

The first possibility included his very specific field of influence, that being spring and everything related to it. But even with that very specific power, gods like Fubuki who also had power over winter still showcased much higher levels of magical energy compared to Yugi.

Then, the second possibility was almost certain-

A sudden knock on the door of the king’s study interrupted his thoughts as he straightened up in his chair.

\- Come in. – he commanded, his voice deep and resonating.

\- You sent for me, your Majesty? – Mana questioned as she peeped through the crack in the door, her intense green stare making the king chuckle.

\- Yes, come on in. And do not worry, you’re not in trouble.

With an obvious sigh, the blonde goddess entered the workroom, her face immediately brightening up. Still, as soon as she stepped in front of her master and bowed to him with her left hand over her chest, an air of seriousness and professionalism enveloped her entire being.

\- What can I do for you, Majesty?

\- I assume you’ve heard we have an unexpected guest here in the Underworld, you’re in charge of the protective barrier after all.

\- I’m very aware of Yugi’s presence, your Majesty. I apologize for disappointing you-

\- It has nothing to do with your failure. – the king immediately cut off her apologetic speech, the goddess lowering her head even more. – You said it yourself, you’re still working on a sufficient enough barrier to keep out other magical creatures and in Yugi’s case, there was nothing you could do. Still, I have a task only you can complete.

The goddess tried to contain her proud smile, knowing she still had to act professionally in front of her king.

\- Whatever you desire, your Majesty, I’ll do it.

\- Very well… - the king said through the chuckle as he intertwined his fingers. – Take a look at these files. Those are collections of all the incidents when a magical creature walked into the Underworld whilst bypassing the barrier. Do you notice anything interesting?

Mana rose her head and started speed-reading through the five files presented to her, her eyebrows furrowing very quickly.

\- All the accounts say they’ve heard someone calling for help and after trying to check who it was, they ended up passing through the barrier.

\- And can you guess what Yugi had presented as his reason for entering here?

Goddess’s eyes widened this time around, now understanding her task.

\- Alright, your Majesty. I’m on it! – the blonde exclaimed before doing another, deeper bow. – I’ll have Berry and Chocolate go with me but before that, I’ll ask Carly for some shape-shifting potion so no one suspects us breaking the agreement.

\- That’s what I like to hear. – the king said through another chuckle before leaning back into his chair, a rather murderous expression appearing on his face. – You’re dismissed. I hope for some good news soon.

Mana nodded and immediately exited the king’s workroom, her wand already shining with a bright golden light as she summoned her sorceresses. And all the king of the Underworld could do at that moment is sit and wait…

***

\- Thank you so much for all the things you’ve done for me. Lady Carly. Lady Ishizu. – Yugi lowered down on his right knee before the two goddesses, the trio currently standing only a few feet away from the exit from the Underworld, the same one through which the young spring god had passed through almost a week ago.

The two goddesses chuckled upon his gesture, Ishizu approaching him and patting his shoulder.

\- No need to treat us with so much respect, it’s our duty to help our own kind. – she said in a calming voice.

\- It’s so amusing seeing you greet us with the Upper bow, too. You’re simply too adorable.

Yugi’s purple eyes shot up in a panic, convinced he had just offended both of them with the way he greeted them.

\- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do it! What is the right way to greet you-

\- Yugi, calm down. – Ishizu spoke again through giggles. – She’s just teasing you. You don’t need to know those things since you’re not part of the Underworld so I’m sure no one will be offended by your showcase of respect. Still, thank you very much.

The spring god nodded and blushed with embarrassment, two goddesses exchanging amused looks before Carly spoke once again:

\- Make sure to tell your guardian only the best things about us. We don’t want to feel her rage in any way, shape, or form, especially now when she constantly tries to banish me from the Upper Realm.

\- I will, for sure! – Yugi responded with an adorable smile, leaving two goddesses speechless once again.

But the fact was, Yugi didn’t really remember most of his stay in the Underworld. He was mostly focusing on his recovery and was only sleeping after putting an ointment Ishizu and Mahad made for him whilst Carly usually ventured in the human world to get him food and drink he liked. In other words, he was spoiled so much he was sure he’ll never want to leave that realm again.

But he also knew he couldn’t test the patience of the Underworld king, especially not after their brief meeting six days ago. Every movement of his body or every frown of his eyebrow clearly showed he had a lot of patience but that he was not to be tested by anyone unless they wanted to face their untimely demise.

And despite this intense and dangerous aura, Yugi’s heart would still skip a few beats whenever he’d remember the gaze of those piercing red eyes…

\- You better go, young one. The sun will start setting very soon and I’m sure you have a lot of duties to perform. – Ishizu reminded, snapping the spring god out of his trance.

\- Oh… right. – Yugi said in a somewhat melancholic tone, causing two goddesses to exchange looks again. Still, once he showed them his radiant and adorable smile, their hearts fell right in place. – I’ll be going then! Thank you once again and I’ll try to give back the favor!

\- Good luck, young one.

\- Keep working hard.

With one final wave, Yugi turned around and sprinted towards the exit, his chest both feeling light and somewhat aching as he closed the gap between his body and the light. _Time to go back to real world…_

But none of them expected the thing that happened next.

As soon as Yugi came near the invisible barrier, a powerful magic field launched him back into the cave, terrible rumbling echoing the cave as the god landed with a grunt, both Carly and Ishizu staring at the barrier, speechless from shock.

\- W-what just happened?! – Yugi exclaimed with confusion as Ishizu helped him get back on his feet, Carly immediately charging forward and passing through the barrier without a problem.

\- It’s just like when a god tries to enter the Underworld without permission… - Ishizu mouthed, a panicked expression flying over her face. – Maybe we should ask Mana to turn off the barrier for a moment-

\- Not possible, Ishizu. – Carly reminded as she returned to the duo. – One of the rules we absolutely have to follow is that the barrier can never, ever be lowered, not even for a moment. Also, Mana is not here, she asked me for a shape-shifting potion in order to start some kind of investigation in the Upper realm.

The other goddess’s eyebrows furrowed and she started walking back and forth, completely out of ideas on how to help Yugi.

\- We need to contact his Majesty. – she eventually said, Yugi’s heart skipping a beat again even though his whole gut has been filled with nothing but utter panic.

\- We can’t! He may get angry… - the spring god said, but Carly was the one to calm him down this time around by embracing his shoulders.

\- It’s the only way, Yugi, We maybe are gods of the Underworld, but only our king knows all of its secrets. He’ll know for sure.

Yugi gulped as he observed Ishizu raising her hands so they were in the same level as her necklace with the same eye symbol all the gods possessed somewhere on their robe, the piece of jewelry suddenly shining a blinding light.

_\- What is it, Ishizu? Has Yugi returned to the Upper realm?_

\- Your Majesty, we have a problem… - the goddess said in a calm voice, a deep sigh on the other side giving everyone present a small heart attack.

_\- Say it._ – the king growled, Ishizu gulping herself before elaborating.

\- For some reason… the barrier won’t let Yugi pass into the Upper realm. It has the same effect as when a god tries to enter the Underworld without permission.

There was a long and tense silence, the three gods only being able to stare at Ishizu’s necklace whilst on the edge of their nerves.

\- _Yugi? Speak to me._

The spring god immediately felt his knees growing weak as the king said his name, his feet carrying him a tad closer to Ishizu in hopes his voice will be more audible.

\- Y-yes?

_\- I have to ask you a very serious question so be honest, alright?_

Yugi felt his heart drop in his stomach, his skin becoming even paler than before.

\- I will.

Another long silence ensued, the next few words resonating in Yugi’s mind as if someone yelled in his ear:

\- _Have you eaten anything that grows in the Underworld?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post tomorrow but I don't promise anything! Please stay safe everyone!


	8. Season of Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was traveling yesterday and was taking a Uni exam hence why I didn't upload! But I passed so that's good!
> 
> Anubis - Egyptian god of death and mummification, the third god Ancient Egyptians worshipped the most. He usually appears with a human body and the head of a jackal. He is the oldest son of Osiris and a half-brother to Horus. There are no specific myths tied directly to Anubis but he is constantly mentioned in the Book of the Dead as the one in charge of preparing people for their lives in the Underworld and is said to be the one to teach people how to mummify. He was also a powerful ally in Horus's fight against their uncle Seth.

Yugi didn't even remember how he had returned to the throne room in the Underworld, his mind hazy and filled with many self-loathing thoughts. And the king’s voice that echoed in his ears didn’t make his situation any better.

_By eating those pomegranates, fruit that grows in the Underworld, you’ve become one of us, Underworld gods and you won’t be able to leave until the next time the barrier lowers, which is Summer Solstice._

The spring god clenched his teeth, his tears only a few moments away from spilling, frustration literally eating him inside out as his whole body trembled, Carly having to tap him on the shoulder in order for him to continue walking.

Why was he so useless and stupid? Why did he have to insist on helping whoever that was who called for help? Why didn’t he just turn around and went home after healing that wisteria tree?

_Anzu and others are probably going crazy with worry, who knows what they’ll try to do just to bust me out…_

\- Yugi? – Ishizu’s voice suddenly snapped the younger out of his self-loathing mess of thoughts, his eyes already teary as he looked up at her. – Come, his Majesty will see you now. If you need anything, Carly and I will wait here.

\- Y-you won’t be coming with me?! – Yugi said in a shaky and quiet voice, his heart falling even deeper into his gut.

The goddess just shook her head and gave him a gentle push, the red-eyed dragon immediately letting him pass as he let out a long and intimidating growl. Yugi felt his body shaking even more as he walked down the throne room, the intimidating presence of the Underworld king already floating in the air around him.

\- I-I have arrived, your Majesty. – the spring god said in his shaky voice as he lowered down on his right knee and forced himself to look at the floor. He could clearly hear the king’s slow but loud footsteps, the sound of his robes flying in the cold air giving the young god chills.

\- Rise, I don’t need to be greeted in the same way as other Upper gods.

Yugi cursed himself again as he quickly shot up and looked towards the ivory throne, the king’s red eyes staring down at him mercilessly.

\- I’m t-terribly sorry, Your Majesty-

\- Keep quiet and follow me. – the king said with his deep voice, his hand waving for Yugi to come up the stairs and follow him behind the throne.

Yugi immediately complied, trying his best not to trip over his own robes or feet as he quickly followed the king of the Underworld.

But when he had reached the top of the stairs and looked behind the throne, he saw a small door leading to a narrow and rather dark hallway, a familiar glint of blue light reaching from deeper inside. The spring god gulped as he stepped inside, only the sound of the king’s footsteps being the thing that led him through the darkness.

And eventually, he finally caught up with him, passing through another door behind which shined a warm, white light.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light, Yugi saw a huge crystal ball in the middle of the room, the king of the Underworld already having his hand only a few inches above its surface.

\- Do you know what this is? – the king asked, his red eyes locking with Yugi once again as his expression remained unchanged, stern and threatening.

\- Y-yes, Voice of the Future. It can be used to foresee future events and communication if one has enough magical energy to make it work…

The other god chuckled at his response, Yugi unsure whether he had said something wrong or if his Majesty was just amused by his fear.

\- I assume Anzu possesses one of these, am I right?

\- Correct… - Yugi furrowed his eyebrows, not really sure where the older was going with that question.

But instead of giving him an immediate answer, the king just moved away and waved his hand towards Yugi, the god immediately approaching the crystal ball.

\- There is enough energy to make a contact but don’t make it too long.

\- W-what do you mean?!

\- You have to speak to Anzu, right? She’s your guardian so it’s only natural you tell her about the turn of events. – the king noted sternly, his eyes sharpening for some reason.

\- T-that means-

\- Yes. - the older smirked slightly. – You can stay here until the barrier gets down.

Yugi’s heart immediately skipped a beat as he heard those words but he could also feel his chest getting a tad lighter, at least one worry lifted off him at that moment.

With a nod, the spring god rose his hand in the same way the king had only a few moments ago, the crystal ball starting to flicked as he tried to reach Anzu’s own Voice of the Future.

And it didn’t take long for someone to answer his calls.

Suddenly a small orange sheep with light green horns and equally small cat of dark blue coat and purple bow around its neck appeared in the reflection, their eyes glittering almost immediately upon seeing Yugi.

\- _Little master!_ – animals exclaimed with their squeaky voices, causing the spring god to chuckle.

\- Nice to see you again, Sheep and Cat.

\- _Where have you been, little master?! We’ve been worried sick about you!_ – Sheep asked before being pushed to the side by the Cat:

_\- Lycoris and Rhodode said you’re trapped in the Underworld! Have they done anything to you?!_

\- No, no, I’m alright, see? – Yugi turned around, making sure little furballs were able to see him before returning to the call. – Can you please get Anzu? I need to speak to her urgently.

\- _I’m on it! –_ the Sheep exclaimed before disappearing, the Cat being the one to withhold the connection.

But when Yugi heard those familiar quick and light footsteps, he could feel the blood in his veins freeze for a moment.

\- _YUGI?! –_ Anzu exclaimed through the crystal ball, her pretty face distorted in worry and frustration as her light green robes with pink details floated around her, showcasing she’s barely having her powers under control.

\- H-hi, Anzu…

\- _Has he touched you?! Did he trap you there?! I’ll have Kraken or Saber-Tooth get you! No, even better! I’ll have Akiza bring you back with Black Rose!_

\- Anzu, please slow down! – Yugi pleaded, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest as panic slowly enveloped him. – No one had trapped me here! Ask any of my four fairies! We walked here on accident!

\- _You may think so, but that bastard is full of tricks! I wouldn’t be surprised if he hypnotized you after sensing how low your magical power is! I know you’re irresistibly cute, but I will NOT forgive him for kidnapping you!_

\- Anzu, stop! – the god pleaded again, his eyes tearing up once again. – I’m seriously fine! Everyone’s been so good to me for the past week and I’ve recovered completely from the loss of my powers! Ishizu and Carly were more than willing to send me home…

\- _Why didn’t they then?! What kind of lie did they try to sell you?!_

Yugi bit his lip, unsure of how he should break the news to her, but in that very moment, the young god was able to feel that red gaze on him, all the panic suddenly disappearing from his body as he took a deep breath.

\- They didn’t sell me any lie… I made a huge mistake and… I ate pomegranate that grows in the Underworld. It was out of desperation and I was out of options. And before you say anything, barrier threw be back-

\- _I know about that, Yugi… -_ Anzu’s voice suddenly became deadly serious, the coldness of her tone sending shivers down Yugi’s spine. – _Did he feed it to you? He did, right?!_

\- Alright, I’ve had enough. – the king suddenly spoke with a barely audible growl in his undertone, the image of his face appearing in the ball as well, Anzu going completely pale upon seeing him.

But then, her dumbfounded expression exploded with absolute rage.

\- _YOU SON OF A BITCH! GIVE YUGI BACK TO ME! LOWER THAT LITTLE BARRIER OF YOURS AND LET HIM OUT! HE CAN’T BELONG TO YOU! –_ she yelled through the crystal ball, Yugi having to close his eyes. – _You just want what is mine, don’t you?! You’re still angry and this is how you take your revenge, right?! Why Yugi of all things?! I swear I will hunt you down and kill you with my very own hands! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!_

Yugi had a feeling he will pass out, his breath becoming shallow and his hands becoming shakier by a moment.

But after looking towards the king of the Underworld and seeing his unphased expression, Yugi held his breath through a tense silence that arose between him and his guardian.

\- You done, Anzu? – the king said in an even and calm voice, his tone so velvety and beautiful.

The goddess was left dumbfounded once again only to chuckle bitterly and brush her brown hair with her hand.

\- _You’re still so cheeky… curse you._

The king discretely rolled his eyes before getting a bit closer to the crystal ball, his eyes becoming so sharp Yugi could swear they could slice the hardest rock.

\- If you’re done, then let me elaborate a few things for you because it’s obvious this youngster here is terrified of you.

Anzu was about to explode once again but the king prevented that from happening by hitting the ball, sparks shooting out on the goddess’s side, and frightening her two tiny servants.

\- Firstly… - he spoke in that same voice, Yugi only being able to observe the situation with his mouth agape and his purple eyes glittering slightly. – No one trapped Yugi here, he walked in here unfortunately and that’s not the first time something like that happened.

Anzu once again tried to speak, her blue eyes literally burning with rage, but the king clapped his hands this time, completely muting her out.

\- Secondly, it's true I’m known as _his closest spawn,_ but trust me, only He can control people’s minds and I’m rather content with the powers I have. In addition, I don’t even want to have anything to do with the Upper ones in the first place, why the hell would I want to bring Yugi here?

The goddess seemed to finally go quiet, her expression mostly returning to normal but Yugi was still able to see the frown of her brows and a few veins jumping out on her forehead.

\- And finally… - he spoke as he had gotten even closer to the ball, a cheeky smirk appearing on his face. – Because you specifically requested for us Lower ones to have limited access to Upper realms, you won’t be able to see your dearest Yugi at least until the Fall Equinox.

Yugi frowned this time around, his questioning eyes locking with the king’s only to receive a reassuring glance.

\- _What did you just say, you disgusting spawn?_

The king only chuckled at her insult, his smirk widening even more as his red eyes literally started glowing.

\- Remember? Fall Equinox is the only time when the godly court cases may be held and knowing you, you’ll probably try to discredit me and make Seto punish me in one way or another. So, I’m giving you enough time to prepare for your case and until then, I’ll keep your little plaything right here with me. At least he’ll get some rest from your controlling tendencies.

Yugi could see how much Anzu wanted to yell and scream again, but knowing what the king may do to shut her up, she just took a deep breath and directed her enraged blue glare right back at him, her eyes also glowing intensely.

\- _Be it your way then…_ \- she finally said through her teeth. – _But if I find out that you’ve ever laid a finger on him… not even your dearest Underworld will be able to save you. I’ll kill you with my very own hands and then feed you to my Frightfurs for breakfast._

\- I’m looking forward to our case, Anzu. Have a nice day in the Upper Realm.

With those words, the king of the Underworld squeezed his hand and the crystal ball completely shut off, leaving him and Yugi in complete darkness.

Yugi was still so taken aback by what he had just witnessed that he didn’t even realize the other god had approached him and only when he felt his cold but strong grip around his wrist did he realize he was slowly taken back to the throne room.

The two of them walked in silence as the spring god tried to slow down his breathing and heart, his cheeks suddenly on fire.

\- I’m… I’m really sorry for this… She usually isn’t like this even with the gods she fought with… - Yugi said in a small voice, his purple eyes having to focus on the floor so he wouldn’t trip.

But the king didn’t say a word to that and instead continued to lead the younger towards the light behind the door.

Once the two of them finally reached the throne room, Yugi bowed deeply once again, two tears escaping his eyes and landing on the black marble under him.

\- I’m really sorry! I wasn’t of any help to you and you only got yelled at. I’ll accept any punishment for every insult she has bestowed upon you-

\- Yugi, stop talking and raise your head.

The spring god immediately complied, expecting to see absolutely furious king of the Underworld, but instead of that, a hand landed on his head and started ruffling his golden bangs.

\- Don’t worry about this, I’m used to get that kind of treatment, especially from her. – the king said in a softer tone, his eyes and all facial features becoming rather tender as their eyes locked once again. – From this point on, you’ll be treated as our dear guest so please feel free to have a tour, there are many god attendants who would want to meet you. And if you need anything, I’ll try to get it for you.

Yugi could feel his whole face heating up, his heart ramming against his ribcage for a different reason completely.

\- T-thank you so very much… - he said in a shaky voice, the king chuckling before removing his hand and turning around.

\- You’re free to go. Don’t forget, nothing here in the Underworld will hurt you. I’ll make sure of it.

Yugi nodded as he rubbed the place on his head where the king had touched, his daze broken for a moment when a small realization hit him.

\- I’ll make sure to learn how to greet you properly, Your Majesty!

The king looked behind his shoulder, an amused smile present on his face.

\- I’m looking forward to it, Yugi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow, everyone! Stay safe and I love you!


	9. Hear the Wind Sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been missing for two days but that's because of exams, sorry! 
> 
> We're leaving the Underworld again for a short while to see how Johan and Judai are doing! Hope you'll enjoy these bits as much as you do enjoy Puzzleshipping bits.
> 
> Eros - Greek god of romantic and sexual love. It's not clear whether this god is as ancient as the time itself or whether he's Aphrodite's son but his immerse power is well-known, mostly because he's able to lead any human or god on a string like a puppet just by using his trusted arrows. The most famous myth about Eros is one called "Eros and Psyche" where the arrow-shooting god fell in love with a beautiful princess but had to hide his identity because of Aphrodite and her rage towards young Psyche.

It's been a long while since Judai had last visited the Obsidian shrine that was stationed at the very left on the Shrine hill in the Capital, probably around five years. He didn't really remember much of his visit back then, mostly because he’s been bawling his eyes out after the loss of his mother, but that very shrine awoke some unwanted tension in the young prince’s heart.

_But this had to be done…_

\- You can come in with me, Alister. – the brunette nudged, his complexion unusually pale. But the bodyguard just shook his head, his tender silver eyes quietly giving him the support he needed.

\- I don’t think it’s appropriate of me to hear your prophecy, your Highness. – burgundy-head added, Judai just nodding in response before turning around and continuing to climb the set of black-marble stairs, his bloody-red cape floating behind him on a spring breeze.

As soon as he entered, the scent of incense and lit candles enveloped the prince’s nose, the dim-lit inside of the shrine making it seem as if the shadows are dancing all over the walls.

\- Your Highness.

Judai jolted slightly as two priestesses approached him and bowed, their long black robes with an eye symbol on the chest pooling around them.

\- What brings you here, your Highness? – the taller one, brunette with her hair up, asked, her expression stern but respectful.

\- I… I came to the medium… and to see my mother for a few moments. – Judai explained, finally revealing a small bouquet of white lilies in his hand.

\- Certainly. – the shorter one said as she put out her hand, the prince giving her a special black card which had to be scanned upon every visit to the shrine. – You may go now, Your Highness. I’ll be waiting for you in front of the royal crypt and lead you to the medium once you’re finished.

Judai nodded and smiled at two priestesses before entering even deeper into the shrine. His footsteps echoed mostly empty hallways, only a few priests and priestesses crossing his path as he took the left corridor, towards the crypts. For people that could afford to choose the Obsidian shrine as their final resting place, many types of post-death rituals could be offered and priests and priestesses were always making sure the graves were maintained properly even if the family doesn’t visit often. Those who didn’t have the money for the special ritual would usually end up being buried in the graveyard that was located right behind the shrine.

But royal family enjoyed their own type of luxury as a huge mausoleum was built especially for its members inside that very shrine. The protocols of the burial ritual were very strict and most of the members of the royal family were mummified and their bodies preserved in the glass coffins but it wasn’t an obligatory practice.

Judai’s mother, however, never wanted to be mummified.

When the prince finally approached a huge white mausoleum inside that dark and dimly-lit building, two AI guards greeted him before the automatic door opened and he slowly entered. Without looking around the mausoleum and catching a glimpse of his ancestors that looked like they’ve been plunged into an eternal sleep, Judai quickly darted over the silver floor and approached the wall on the very opposite side of the door, a place where urns were stationed.

The prince smiled lightly as he approached the most recent urn placed on that wall, the name and the dates of birth and death of his mother shining on the wall in their gold glint. Judai moved the urn slightly and placed the bouquet of lilies next to it, noticing how there were no recent food offerings or scented sticks anywhere in sight.

The brunette just shook his head before reaching into a small bag he had brought with him and taking out vanilla-scented sticks. After lighting three of them and placing them in the holder, he offered a small prayer for his mother’s soul, hoping she’ll be able to hear him from the Underworld.

\- Long time no see, mom. – he finally said after putting hands behind his back. – I’m sorry that no one visited you in a while. I’ll be sure to come with Julia next time, she’d love to bring you some fried shrimp as an offering. But today she was busy sorting out Jun’s mess…

Judai chuckled, that very scent of vanilla causing his eyes to water slightly.

\- I really… really hope I’m contributing somehow to this family, I don’t even know if you’d approve of my current lifestyle. But I’m doing my best… - the prince sighed before chuckling slightly and scratching the back of his head. – I’m sorry, I don’t want to bum you out. All I wanted to say is that I’m doing well! And Julia and I miss you every day…

As his own sentence got cut off by a new train of thoughts, Judai shook his head and offered one final prayer before taking a few steps back and smiling at the name of his mother written on the wall.

\- I’ll see you soon, mom. Love you.

With those words Judai had swiftly turned around and literally ran out of the mausoleum, not wanting for his emotions to take him over. He still had an urgent business to do…

As he finally exited the mausoleum and greeted AI guards, Judai noticed that short priestess that took away his shrine card smiling politely at him before offering him another bow.

\- Shall we? – she asked and Judai nodded, the priestess leading the way through the long hallway.

Soon enough, the duo reached the main hall and Judai was able to see the entrance to the shrine but he knew he was supposed to continue walking into the right corridor, a place where small temples for god worship were stationed. All the small temples had a guardian spirit that was most likely the god’s attendant and every entrance had the same eye symbol drawn on the floor at the entrance.

Judai never really went to any of those temples so he didn’t know what to expect but he knew at least one among quite a few Underworld gods were worshipped regularly...

\- We’re here, Your Highness. – the priestess stopped in front of the second temple to the left, the same scent of incense now becoming even stronger. – Have you brought the offering for the great goddess?

Judai nodded as he took out three citrines and showed them to the priestess, the woman nodding politely before giving further instructions:

\- Once you enter, you must first throw the offering into a golden plate stationed in front of the medium’s throne. Once the blue flames swallow them, the medium will ask you a reason why you’re there. From that point on, just follow their instructions and when you’re finished, offer a small prayer to the great goddess while saying her name out loud at the end.

\- Understood and thank you. – the brunette smiled politely before taking a deep breath, his eyes suddenly falling on a small scripture on the floor, right under the eye symbol.

_Thy shall now enter the sacred grounds guarded by the Great Goddess of magic and clairvoyance, Ishizu, mistress of Grave keepers._

The prince gulped slightly as he entered deeper into the small temple, immediately noticing the medium sitting at her throne silently and calmly, a black jackal mask covering the upper part of her face and head whilst her beige and black robes shone slightly on the dim light of blue flames.

Judai quickly approached the said golden plate and threw three citrines inside, the blue flames engulfing them almost immediately as they rose almost to the ceiling, making the brunette jolt and step backward.

But as soon as the flames died down, Judai realized the medium was right in front of him, the woman being shorter than him for a whole head.

\- What future shall I foresee for thy? – she questioned in a silent but pleasant voice, Judai regaining his composure before explaining his situation.

\- Recently, I mean… about one week ago, I started getting this sensation that someone’s watching me through the window of my bedroom. I never saw anyone but I could swear I felt someone’s eyes on me as I sleep. Can you tell me if I’m wrong and what will happen if someone really does watch me at night?

The medium nodded and reached for the prince’s hand, now looking into his palm as a gently white light radiated from her own hands. Judai could feel as if the light is tickling him but he knew he couldn’t giggle at that sensation.

\- There indeed is someone watching thy. – the medium eventually said, sending chills down Judai’s spine. – But they have no malevolent intent. From what I see, they are only interested in protecting thee.

\- Can you see who that is?

The medium squeezed Judai’s palm a bit harder, the prince barely managing to hold in a yelp, the slight now becoming stronger.

\- For an unknown reason, I cannot see their true identity but I can see it is someone very powerful… like a beast or a monster even.

\- But you said they have no ill intent? Should I be worried about the future?

\- No. – the medium answered immediately, their tone more than convincing. – Thy may even find their company rather pleasant.

Judai was left there completely stunned, his heart ramming against his ribcage as his fear suddenly transformed into curiosity. _A monster that has no ill intent… and I’ll take a liking to them?!_

\- Are thy unsatisfied with the prophecy? – the medium spoke suddenly, the prince realizing they have silently returned to their small throne.

\- No, not in the slightest! If anything, I’m relieved. – brunette said with a chuckle as he noticed even the medium had smiled under her mask.

\- I am delighted to be of assistance to you. But do not forget, this is all because of the Great Goddess Ishizu, mistress of Grave keepers. I will now ask thy to offer a small prayer as a sign of gratitude to her divine power.

Judai nodded and got down on his left knee, remembering he was to worship Underworld gods differently from the Upper Gods.

But as he prayed out loud, he knew his mind will only be filled with his mysterious visitor and his heart will not rest until he finally meets eye to eye with them, even if they were a hideous monster…

***

That same night, Judai turned in his bed to face the window, unhappy about the fact the moonlight didn’t shine any illumination on his curtains, making it almost impossible for him to see whether there was someone outside or not.

But that little inconvenience didn’t mean he’ll stop in his attempt to meet this mysterious creature that apparently looks over him.

After his return from the Obsidian shrine, he didn’t tell about his prophecy to anyone, not even Alister or Julia but mostly because he didn’t want them to worry or try to talk him out of his plan. Judai himself was well-aware this situation had a certain level of risk but knowing that his mysterious visitor didn’t have malicious intent, made the whole thing a tad easier to plan out.

And now the prince only needed to wait for his visitor to come again and hopefully not fall asleep…

Judai was barely able to keep his eyes open once his digital clock showed 2 AM but he just slapped his cheeks and continued to lie down in his bed, determined to stay awake until the morning if needed.

And then, only a few minutes after the 2 AM rolled around, a sound of a distant but very prominent flapping sound reached his ears. The prince forced himself to remain in the horizontal position so that the visitor wouldn’t notice he was still awake but that sound sure did become louder with every passing second.

And once the flapping became so loud Judai was convinced the creature is in front of his window, the brunette squinted his eyes, noticing a very faint shadow of… _huge wings?!_

The sound abruptly stopped as a loud _clank_ echoed the bedroom as if someone had just landed outside the window. 

Judai slowly crawled out of the bed, hoping his visitor wasn’t able to see through the curtains, and slowly approached the window, a thick fabric covering the windows suddenly floating in the air as the prince noticed a pair of feet in white boots and black trousers landing in his room.

\- Who’s there?! – the brunette suddenly blurted out, immediately cursing himself for speaking too soon.

He could hear a clear-as-day gasp as the feet disappeared from the prince’s sight and the wings started flapping once again.

\- Wait! – Judai commanded as he jumped on up and reached the window. – Who are you?! Why are you looking after me?!

But as soon as he reached the window and removed the curtains, the stranger was gone, only the flapping of wings being heard deep into the night.

The prince angrily hit the window frame, cursing his own curiosity and fast wit, hoping this little shenanigan didn’t scare his mysterious visitor off.

_A monster, huh?_ , Judai thought with a chuckle, his heart once again ramming against his chest.

_What monster would have wings that huge?..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update tomorrow and a new storyline will be added! Hope you don't mind! See you soon and stay safe! Love you <3


	10. Fever Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today! I really hope you'll enjoy this too and sorry if it's boring!
> 
> Hermes - a Greek god messenger and protector of merchants, travelers, con artists, and thieves. He's most recognizable as a god who flies around with his winged sandals. He's known to be rather cunning, intelligent, mischievous, and rather funny and is usually the one other gods ask for help when they need to sort out their shenanigans. He was the one to give Perseus his flying shoes when he went off to fight Gorgon Medusa and he was the one to chop off the head of the hundred-eyed giant Argus, one of Hera's attendants who was in charge of guarding Io, one of Zeus's lovers. The way he did it is also rather interesting: he shapeshifted into a sheppard who played some pan pipes in front of Argus and managed to lull the giant to sleep so with a long story about the creation of those pan pipes, making Argus close all 100 of his eyes.

Mai marched back and forth in her pink suite high up on the Sky Shrine grounds, her nerves rather tense and for a very good reason.

As she looked into a huge fountain in the middle of the suite, the light pink water bubbling at the bottom as the small waterfalls made a relaxing sound, she could clearly see all the couples that asked for her blessing or even assistance in their relationship trouble but also a few humans she really took a liking to because of how incredibly beautiful they were, both male and female.

She was more than happy to help each and every one of them achieves what they wanted, those who strive for eternal love being her absolute favorites, but despite everything else going smoothly, the blonde goddess still couldn’t stop frowning at one particular figure showing up in the pink water.

She sat down on the white marble and looked into the face of a young prince of the Yuki family, his days continuing as usual as it seemed, not even a glimpse of a lustful craze in his brown eyes.

_Johan is sure taking his sweet time…_

Mai crossed her legs as her white robes pooled around her on the floor, remembering how strangely her little underling started to behave ever since he first visited the Capital in order to enchant the prince.

That very night more than a week ago, Johan claimed he wasn’t happy with enchanting an arrow with a troll love potion and he wanted to look for something nastier but that it’ll take a longer time.

Mai agreed to wait at the time, but she soon realized patience was not one of her virtues. Especially when it came to that disrespectful prince who believed he didn’t need love in his life.

_It’s like spitting in my face, that little prick!_

The blonde angrily kicked the water, the prince’s reflection dissolving and pink drops flying everywhere. She then stood up and stomped around the suite, two harpies guarding the door only watching her every move.

And then, suddenly, Mai chuckled.

She quickly returned to the fountain and made the waterfalls stop, the water soon becoming calm and reflective like a real mirror.

\- Show me my favorite boys.

The water started bubbling up again before revealing faces of two rather masculine men, one being shorter but with rather spiky brown hair and obligatory sunglasses tucked in his bangs whilst the other was tall, blonde, and had a rather silly expression on his face.

The goddess smiled as she eyed the two men, a resolution sinking into her mind.

\- Darlings! – the blonde called out, blue-haired and orange-haired harpies immediately flying to her side. – I’ll be leaving the suite for a while, I need to let off some steam.

\- Are you going to see Master Zane? – the blue-haired questioned as she observer Mai disappearing behind the paper wall, her robe soon falling on the floor.

\- He’s with that frigid maniac Atticus, I’m not his favorite anymore. – she answered with a huff, the other harpy then asking a question:

\- Then… are you going to see Master Jack?

\- That crazy idiot?! Please, right now he must be dead drunk and sleeping under some tree. – Mai retorted, a faint pink glow slowly enveloping her behind the paper wall. – Besides, even though we work great together, he clearly said I’m not his flavor of woman. HOW RUDE!

Two harpies looked at each other before the first one opened her mouth to speak again only to be stopped by Mai stepping out from behind the paper wall, her attire consisting of a light pink sleeveless top, short purple leather skirt, and matching leather jacket as well as knee-high black boots.

\- And before you ask, no, I’m not going to Bastion. He maybe is my fiancé, but there is no fire there, it’s an obvious thing. What a shame, he really has no taste. Are you done with your interrogation?

Harpies gulped and bowed to their mistress, her steps echoing the suite as she reached the door.

\- Take care of everything here, alright? I’ll wave to you from the Mortal realm…

***

\- Joey! Here you are, mate! I’ve thought you’ve gone home!

The tall blonde man turned around and closed his locker as he saw his two friends approaching him, his work uniform still on him.

\- Sorry, had to take some meds for my headache, it hurts like a bitch the whole damn day. – he said before sitting on one of the benches, both of his friends already looking pretty worried.

\- Did you eat something bad? I told you not to stuff your face before work! – the taller brunette, Tristan, scolded the guy, Joey just shaking his head.

\- Did you have a nightmare again? – the other one, Valon, asked as he sat next to the blonde, his blue eyes piercing right through Joey’s skull.

The blonde just chuckled at that question before leaning forward and looking at the floor, his headache slowly subsiding.

\- You really know me well. – he said with a grunt as another painful flinch almost split his head in half. – It’s just so frustrating. It’s obvious my brain is trying to remember something from before I was thirteen but honestly if my head is going to continue to hurt me this much, I don’t need those memories.

Two brunettes exchanged looks before Valon hit the other across the back, making him fall on the floor.

\- No need to be so dramatic, mate. The science is developing quickly these days, I’m sure they’ll find the way to make your headaches go away and your memories return eventually.

Joey just directed the brunette an annoyed look before picking himself up and starting to take off his blue overalls.

\- But you never know! – Tristan said in a very excited tone. – His memory loss may not be easily handled just by medicine as you said.

\- Whatcha mean? – the blonde’s eyebrows furrowed as he stripped down only to his underwear, a smug expression suddenly appearing on Tristan’s face.

\- What if your memory loss has been caused by none other than gods?! Then, only they can lift the spell!

Both Joey and Valon looked at the brunette rather dumbfounded before bursting into laughter.

\- I mean, I know I’m considered to be an idiot, but really?! – blonde said through giggles. – Gods stealing my memories?! Please, I’m nobody! Why’d they want anything to do with me! They only see me as someone who will worship them.

\- But, ya know Joey, Tristan may have a point! – Valon pointed out in a mocking way. – Didn’t you say you’re able to sense the presence of gods before?

\- Oh shut up about it! I was drunk as an ass when I said that! – Joey retorted as he finally started dressing up in his casual clothes, his attire consisting of a white t-shirt, jeans, gray sneakers, and a green jacket.

\- Still, you could argue alcohol gives you some sort of power, yeah? – Valon continued to mock the other, almost earning a batch of keys to the head.

\- Shut your smart-ass mouth and let’s go I’m starving.

The trio soon left one of many changing rooms in the factory complex, the guys greeting the workers of the night shift that were slowly incoming. It took them a good ten minutes of fast walk to finally exit the huge facility, the wing they worked at specializing in creating physical material of the magic that fueled the planet and that was the essence of all living things on that planet, including the gods that basically ruled over them.

\- You think we’ll be able to get some time off during summer? I know we’ve just recently returned from our leave during winter, but my hands are so full of blisters I have no idea how long I’ll be able to work. – Tristan complained as they checked at the reception and greeted the security guard, the sound of busy streets acting like music for Joey’s ears, especially after a long working day.

\- Depends on your work, smart guy. – Valon retorted whilst walking with his hands behind his head. – The more you work, the more you’ll be liked by the section boss and he may be merciful enough to let you have a few days of leave.

\- But make sure not to bitch about your blisters, ya know sick leave is also counting as days off. – Joey scolded jokingly, unable to do anything else when it came to their particular predicament.

Tristan could only groan at their answers, the blonde feeling the same amount of pain and annoyance as his friend.

\- Why wasn’t I born in a royal family!? I’m working my fucking ass off and get only bread crumbs while those assholes get to live in that fancy palace and do nothing but bitch every single day!

Valon swiftly hit the other brunette across the head, a few people looking their way as they slowly entered the shopping district of the Capital.

\- Do you want us to get in trouble, idiot?! – the shorter brunette whisper-yelled. – If they land your ass in prison, you can bet it will only get worse from there so shut the hell up and do as you’re told.

These two sentences caused Tristan to completely flip out in the middle of the street, two brunettes immediately starting a fight as Joey pretended not to know them. He was aware they didn’t like each other very much for various reasons, but arguing in the streets was even too much for Joey’s standards.

And while getting away from the arguing pair and crossing the busy intersection, the blonde sighed relief as he realized his headache has finally subsided, leaving his mind to think more clearly… particularly on what he was supposed to eat that night: ramen, okonomiyaki, curry or some roasted meat.

_I could really take all four in All-You-Can-Eat buffet but I’m kinda short on cash and the next salary is a light-year away,_ Joey thought as he whined internally, his eyes flying around all the restaurant and buffet signs and brain simply not being able to comply with the wishes of his stomach.

But as soon as it seemed he’ll finally make a proper decision, Joey felt a very faint chill going down his spine, something compelling him to look into the alleyway only a few feet away from him.

\- Oh come on, baby girl, you’ll have a great time with the three of us.

\- I told you I’m not interested, you pesky mortal. Now move, I’m looking for someone- HEY!

Joey picked up the pace and was clearly able to see three rather big guys ganging up on a short blonde girl in a purple outfit, the tallest guy grabbing her wrist while the other two tried to grab her waist and head.

\- Joey? What’s going on?

The blonde was only faintly aware of Valon’s voice in his ears as he took off his jacket and threw it at Tristan, adrenaline rushing into his body almost instantly.

\- That girl’s in trouble… - he muttered as he dashed forward, the darkness of the alleyway almost completely swallowing him up, both Tristan and Valon running after him.

But no matter what those two had tried to tell him, there was no coming back. He will help that girl…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll be willing to read about them as well, I promise Joey's presence in this is important ;) 
> 
> A new update is coming on February 9th, I'm blogging tomorrow!
> 
> See you soon and love you! <3


	11. Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More JoeyxMai and then we'll move to another sub-plot before we return to the Underworld!
> 
> Ares - Greek god of war, particularly, everything bad connected with war such as killing, bloodshed, rage, death, and mindlessness. Even though he's one of two sons of Zeus and Hera, he's not particularly liked among other gods or humans but people worship him in hopes to be in his mercy once the war actually begins. There is a myth about him getting kidnapped just so Artemis and Hera would get married to the giants that had kidnapped him but as you can imagine, Olympians weren't really keen on saving him until the moment they had to. He's also a lover of goddess Aphrodite and said to be the father of a famous female warrior tribe, Amazons.

\- Don't try to resist, dolly. You know you'll like it... - a tall and rather stinky man said as he tightened the grip around Mai’s wrist, the goddess clearly feeling other two guys waiting for the opportunity to latch their filthy hands onto her once the opportunity arises.

\- I said let go… - the blonde said in a rather threatening voice, her purple eyes piercing through the man’s skull as she tugged at the hand that was holding her in place, the man almost losing his balance.

\- Hohooo~ You have claws! – the man said with the most disgusting smile Mai had ever seen on a human being, the goddess feeling vein popping up on her forehead.

But in the next moment, her blood froze for a moment upon seeing a short but shiny blade being taken out of the man’s pocket, his two companions letting out a hyena-like cackle. – But we’ll, unfortunately, have to trim those claws so behave yourself if you don’t want me to ruin your pretty face, understood?

Mai remained silent for a moment before smirking cockily.

_Alright, playtime is over…_

\- And what if I say I won’t? – she said in a deep and threatening voice, already feeling her purple eyes illuminating in the darkness of the alleyway, all three men taken aback by what they were seeing.

But before the goddess even managed to snap that man’s wrist in half, she caught a glimpse of someone familiar in the corner of her eye and decided to go with a different tactic…

\- HELP ME! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP! – blonde yelled and started kicking and screaming, somehow managing to make tears roll down her eyes despite not feeling helpless.

\- Get yo’ dirty hands off her, ya scum! – a familiar blonde man yelled as his fist landed directly into the tallest man’s face, making him tumble backward and take his two friends down with him.

\- Hey, that’s Maya! – other familiar brunette exclaimed, his form immediately crouching next to “shocked” woman, Mai having to hold in her own cackle before looking up at her two saviors.

\- Valon! Joey! Oh my god, I’m so glad you’re here! – the blonde cried out before leaning into the brunette’s chest, his strong hands wrapping around her almost immediately.

\- It’ll be alright, Maya. We’ll protect you now… - he whispered, the goddess catching a brief glimpse of Joey’s envious expression.

_That’s right… fight for me, that what I like…_

But then those men started picking themselves up, their pissed-off expressions making Mai immediately realize what was about to happen…

\- Look out, Joey! – she yelled out desperately, the blonde man turning around right away with his fists raised and a stern expression on his face.

\- It’s rude to interrupt other people’s fun… - the tall man hissed, the pocket knife shining in his hand while his friends got into a position.

Joey snorted, a cheeky smile appearing on his pretty face.

\- You should learn how to treat ladies if you want to have some fun, as you say… - the man said before spitting to the side, Valon soon getting to his side. – Come at me, assholes!

\- Maya, move to the side, this’ll be ugly… - Valon warned, the goddess complying while still having her façade of a scared little girl.

The fight soon broke loose, fists and feet flying all over the place, punches landing on various body parts on both sides, the alleyway echoing with painful groans and a sound of fists hitting flesh. Still, Mai was pleased to see her boys were slowly but surely winning, not even caring for the third guy that had appeared behind her and prepared to get involved himself.

_Now all she needed is to cheer them on a little and they’ll completely annihilate those cunts-_

Goddess’s eyes picked up a change in a formation from the ugly trio, two shorter guys swiftly ganging up on Valon while the tallest guy charged at Joey at full speed, his blade faster than blonde’s movements.

The night air vibrated with the sound of Joey’s yelp as the knife slashed right across his chest, Valon still being too busy with the two guys to jump to his aid while the third guy just wasn’t fast enough to reach him.

As Mai watched one of her favorite humans stumble backward, right into his friend’s arms, the goddess clenched her fist and dropped the innocent act altogether.

_This isn’t worth it…_

Mai then raised her hand, three perfectly formed white pearls appearing between her fingers.

_I now bestow a curse upon thee so that your bodies do not move until the next dawn. No one can recall this curse but me. BEGONE!_

In the next moment, three pearls flew through the air and landed directly onto the foreheads of her assailants, their hard surfaces digging deeply into their skulls until the skin absorbed them completely.

And just like that, three men completely froze, their stone-statue posture causing them to fall on the cold asphalt with a painful groan. The trio of her saviors seemed really surprised by that turn of events but at least now they could take care of the important thing…

\- Guys, are you alright?! – Mai put on her innocent act once again, immediately rushing to Joey’s aid, his white t-shirt stained with his own blood, an open wound clearly visible.

\- What the hell just happened?... – the taller brunette questioned as he looked at completely stiff bodies of their assailants on the ground, Valon quickly checking his blonde friend’s vital signs before hissing.

\- LATER, Tristan. We have to take him to the hospital, pronto!

\- R-right! – the other brunette nodded before helping Valon carry Joey across the alleyway, Mai following closely behind them, giving one last dirty look to those three filthy rats.

_It’s all your fault for ruining my fun tonight…_

***

\- Fucking shit, Joey! You should really lay off ramen for a while! – Tristan whines as he and Valon brought the blonde inside of his apartment, Mai already turning on the lights and making the couch somewhat comfortable to lie on.

\- Steady now, boys. – she instructed as two brunettes slowly lied their friend on the cushion, Joey grunting upon impact.

\- Ow! Do I look like a sack of potatoes to you?! – he complained, his complexion rather pale.

\- Hey mate, you’re not the only one who’s hurt, ya know? – Valon hissed at him, the bruise on his left eye becoming more visible ever since they returned from the hospital but at least his lip wasn’t bloody anymore.

\- But I did get slashed across the damn chest! – Joey continued to whine while Mai put a blanket over him, her purple eyes looking down at him scoldingly:

\- Doctor said it’s only a surface wound and that it won’t even leave a scar if you let it heal properly. – the goddess sighed before sitting next to him. – But you still have a mild concussion so better take care of yourself.

With those words, the goddess ruffled Joey’s thick bangs and he leaned into her gentle touch, Mai very well aware of Valon’s envious stare.

\- Alright, I’m beaten and it’s pretty late. I think I’ll head home… - Tristan yawned and stretched his arms, completely unaware of the tension that arose between the trio.

\- Yeah… I think I’ll go too. - Valon muttered as he pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them in his bangs.

\- Wait for a second! – Mai called out. – I have to make it up to you somehow for saving me. How about we order takeout and after that, you go home? I’ll order you a taxi and pay for all the food, how does that sound?

Two brunettes exchanged looks, Tristan obviously all for it but Valon’s hesitant gaze was what worried the goddess the most.

\- You don’t need to repay us for saving you from those scumbags, it’s a natural thing to-

His calm and collected speech was immediately interrupted by his very own stomach grumbling loudly, making the short brunette blush while Joey and Tristan chuckled mockingly.

\- Come on, don’t be shy. – Mai winked at the brunette with the sunglasses, his face becoming flushed right away. – It’s not our first time eating together in the middle of the night…

\- Where’s the flyer from that fancy restaurant, Jo? I’m craving something delicious but greasy. – Tristan once again interrupted subtle flirting, causing Valon’s slightly annoyed expression.

\- It’s on the fridge, moron, as always. – Joey grumbled as he turned away from the goddess, Mai immediately picking up on the change of his tone.

\- Can we leave him to you for a few minutes? – Valon questioned as he turned on his heel, the goddess giving him an affirmative nod before him and Tristan disappeared into the kitchen.

\- How are you feeling, Joey? – Mai asked, ruffling his hair again. But this time around, he moved away from her touch.

\- I’m fine, leave me alone.

The goddess was left dumbfounded for a brief moment before bursting into quiet laughter, causing the blonde to look up at her.

\- Are you sulking, Joey Wheeler? – she asked through the giggles, the man turning away from her again just like an angry child.

\- Why do you even care, go and talk to Valon some more, it’s obvious you like him more! – he said in a quiet voice, making the goddess giggle even more.

\- Now, now, I’ve told you already… - Mai said as she leaned on the man’s shoulder, his body trembling for a moment boosting goddess’s ego. – I love both of you very much and I can’t choose one over another, especially because both of you have done so much for me in the past year.

Joey moved slightly, his warm brown eyes locking with goddess’s purple ones for a brief moment.

\- Well, you’re the one always getting in trouble, like you don’t know how big city works or…

\- Or what, Joey? – Mai pressed, leaning even more against the man’s body, making him shiver once again.

\- Or how men react when they see a gorgeous woman like you… - Joey muttered, his face red from nose to ears.

The goddess chuckled again before planting a single peck on man’s cheek, Joey literally hiding under a blanket after that gesture.

\- I sometimes forget about my appearance, yes… - she muttered as she straightened up on the couch. – But I’m really glad I’ve met both of you. Hanging out with the two of you makes me really relaxed and I cherish every moment.

\- Oh right… - blonde peeped from under a blanket, Mai suddenly getting an urge to pinch his cheeks. – You said you have a stressful job… but you never went into details.

Goddess sighed and adjusted a blanket covering the blonde and also made sure his pillow was positioned properly.

\- Well, it’s kind of classified… but know I work with lots of people and that isn’t very simple… especially if you have to handle their own problems for them. So being with you and Valon on occasion… really makes me happy.

Joey smiled before closing his eyes, his expression so serene and sweet.

\- Well, you do the same for me and Valon… - he said as he slowly drifted to sleep. – Our life ain’t easy but… but seeing you and being with you… really is important for both of us…

With those words, Joey fell asleep, causing the goddess to chuckle once again. And just then, she became aware of quite a heated argument in the kitchen, Valon insisting for them to order ramen with their fried chicken while Tristan insisted on spicy noodles.

Mai stood up, more than ready to sort out the mess that was ensuing in the kitchen but before she took off, she looked at Joey’s sleeping form one last time, a tender smile appearing on her pretty face.

_You really are my favorite human…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you tomorrow again, loves! Hope you'll enjoy this next sub-plot as well! Hope you all stay safe! Love you!


	12. Breaking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new subplot, new surprises!
> 
> Aphrodite - Greek goddess of beauty and love. She's one of the most worshipped goddesses in Ancient Greece but there is also a fact that she's responsible for at least one-third of Greek myths we know today, mostly because she was either offended by someone insulting the name of love and beauty or because she shipped way too hard without regard for consequences. The origins of her birth are still discussed until this day but the most prevalent consensus is that she was born from the sea foam. She is married to god Hephestus but is not a loyal wife, having a long list of lovers throughout history, Ares and Adonis being the two most notable individuals.

Yusei had just finished his prayer and stood up back on his feet, the small temple enveloped in a sweet scent of roses as he looked up at a statue of a short-haired goddess with bow and arrow, her expression stern and focused yet noble and beautiful as small bushes of various roses grew at the statue’s base.

\- Have you finished, sire? – a small fairy of whiteish-blue hair flew up to the young man, her robes floating all around her as she tried to stay in one position so that she could keep a proper conversation.

Yusei smiled tenderly and bowed his head to the fairy.

\- I am, thank you for having me again, Angelica.

\- I shall escort you then! – the fairy chirped and soon enough, the two of them were on their way through the entrance of Rose temple and down the hall in the bigger shrine, a few priests and priestesses crossing their path.

\- You’re here quite often, sire! Is there a reason for it? Are you intending to do something that requires my mistress’s assistance? – Angelica questioned once they reached the foyer of the Earthly shrine, the pillars holding the main structure being decorated with season flowers while the dark emerald color gave a feeling of cold sophistication yet divine presence to the whole building.

\- No, nothing like that. – Yusei responded before adjusting the bag on his shoulder. – I just feel at ease here. It’s been rather stressful in the Research facility lately so I need any relaxation I can get.

\- Oh! Then I am indeed glad you have chosen to spend your time in presence of the Great Goddess! I am sure her Excellency will find it most pleasing!

Yusei smiled again before bidding the small fairy adieu, his feet quickly carrying towards the exit of the shrine. On his way down two sets of stairs, the young man greeted various people, mostly farmers, and florists from outside the downtown area, who came to visit the shrine in hopes to appease gods of the Earthly realm. Plus, the spring was in full swing right now, people just wanted to be on good terms with the gods…

Raven-head soon exited the shrine grounds and reached the parking lot at the very bottom of the Shrine hill, his eyes very briefly flying towards the Obsidian Shrine located on a completely opposite side from Earthly Shrine.

_Mental note: bring more offerings for both mother and father next time you come here…_

With that thought on his mind, Yusei jumped on his red chopper and started the engine, aware that he needed a miracle if he wanted to arrive at the Research facility in time.

As expected, noon wasn’t exactly the best time of the day to travel through the city but Yusei didn’t really get easily mad at the traffic jam, at least until no one tried to pick a fight with him…

But as he waited to finally start moving again, the raven-head looked up at the sky, its clear blue color soothing his tired eyes while a few clouds traveling over the horizon made the whole sight even more breath-taking.

He sure enjoyed spring the most, not only because nature was finally awakening from its winter slumber but because his favorite goddess got a lot of attention from people all around the country and mostly because of her connection to wildlife and forest.

But even though Yusei liked to see Akiza’s temple being visited more frequently and many offerings people have left for the pretty goddess, he sometimes still missed those quiet moments where he could just spend time in front of her statue and let his thoughts ease up a little…

A sudden honk caused the young man to jolt and he immediately sped up as the traffic jam cleared up a little, Yusei using the advantage of driving a chopper to bypass some rather troublesome places on the road. He was still late but at least not too much…

Ten minutes later, raven-head parked his chopper in the underground garage of the Research facility, his feet quickly carrying him towards the elevator where he pulled out his white coat and put it on, all emotion draining from his face as soon as he reached the wished floor.

\- Welcome, Dr. Fudo! – the receptionist greeted the young man with a smile on her face, Yusei only giving her a polite nod as he sped up towards his study, aware he still needed to change to a different pair of shoes before entering the lab.

\- Late again, sir?

Yusei stopped in his tracks as he heard a familiar and joking tone, his face softening slightly as he saw his green-haired intern.

\- I’m sure you know where I was, Fujiwara.

The young man nodded before handing Yusei a stack of papers neatly folded in an envelope, raven-head barely managing to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

\- More reports I assume?

\- Unfortunately. – Fujiwara said in a sympathetic tone. – The whole complex is soon going to be visited by the king and his family so the boss wants to make sure research of magical material goes as planned and considering you’ve taken over the job from your father, they expect you to report every little detail.

Yusei sighed before sending Fujiwara off to help Rafael in the lab until he too graces them with his own presence, already seeing the following week will be really fun…

***

It was almost 5 PM when Yusei exited to the facility’s small botanic garden for a break, his back feeling rather stiff and his eyes becoming itchy from being slouched over the research table for two hours straight.

\- Mind if I join you?

Yusei’s eyebrows rose as he heard a familiar, deep voice, a man that was almost double his size and with short blonde hair soon standing next to him.

\- In need of some fresh air, huh? – the raven-head questioned with a chuckle as the two of them entered deeper into the garden, the sound of birds chirping in complete contrast with the loud murmur of the Research facility.

\- Well, I did spend more time in the lab today compared to you, _boss._

Yusei chuckled apologetically while not really changing his facial expression.

\- Sorry, sorry, I was visiting my parents and I had to pay a small prayer to Akiza.

\- You should really set up a tent on shrine grounds, you’re there almost every day. – Rafael joked whilst putting the hands in the pockets of his white coat.

\- Not a bad idea but I don’t think that’s allowed, especially because some gods have a certain type of temper…

The taller man just shook his head with a tired chuckle.

\- As expected from dr. Fudo’s son, you really do know a lot about the gods and their habits, as if you’ve met them all in person.

\- Oh, I wish I did. – Yusei said jokingly. – It’s mostly because of my father’s detailed notes. He did dedicate half of his life researching those entities so my adoration for them was only given.

Rafael just nodded affirmatively, the duo finally reaching their favorite place to relax during their break: a small stone bench right under the plum tree that was in full bloom, its white petals flying on the gentle breeze.

Yusei literally dropped onto the stone surface with a painful sigh, his back not feeling any better even after taking a little walk. He could feel Rafael’s worried gaze on his temple but he decided not to react to it in any way.

\- Have you been doing that “other research” again, my friend? – the blonde suddenly asked, quietly enough so no accidental bystanders could hear him.

Yusei refused to show any type of reaction to that question but his dark blue eyes still locked with Rafael’s, their gaze sharp and scolding.

\- Yes and I might finally be able to find something useful, especially after going through father’s notes again. It may take me some more time, but I’m getting there.

Rafael returned an equally sharp yet worried gaze, his defeated sigh and eventual headshake showcasing his understanding of how stubborn his boss was.

\- I would really like if you’d just stop with that. Not only are you putting yourself in danger by going against everything this facility preaches and researches but you may also endanger people who are not even aware of what you’re doing.

\- What, you’re afraid for your position? – Yusei asked in a sharp tone, the blonde wincing slightly at that sudden shift in the atmosphere.

\- No, I’ve already told you I’ll do everything to help you but I’m still worried. Just remember what happened to your dad ten years ago, this may really be a huge gamble and if they come after you, it’ll all be for nothing-

\- I won’t let them scare me into not doing the right thing. – Yusei said sternly as he crossed his fingers and leaned forward, his gaze focused on nothing in particular as he tried to contain sudden seething fury in his gut.

A tense silence rose between two friends, Rafael unsure of what to say next only to start chuckling, leaving raven-head slightly confused.

\- You really are like Dr. Fudo…- the blonde said through giggles. – I remember when my own father brought me here for the first time, I’ve never seen a man so passionate about his work before, especially when it came to his undercover research.

Yusei chuckled this time too, an image of his father suddenly flashing before his eyes.

\- That’s why I don’t want for all of that to fall into ruin. Even if I end up suffering the same fate he did, people will understand why we need gods… and why distancing ourselves from them will only end up badly for all of us-

\- Dr. Fudo!

Two scientists immediately straightened up on their seats and pretended to talk about the plans for the rest of the day as Fujiwara suddenly appeared from around the corner, his expression rather puzzled and somewhat flustered.

\- What’s up, intern? – Rafael teased, the raven-head only giving him a scolding glare as he stood up and approached the third scientist.

\- What’s the matter? Did something happen in the lab? – Yusei questioned calmly, making sure to appear assertive to obviously distressed Fujiwara.

\- N-no, nothing like that, I swear! – green-haired man grabbed Yusei’s shoulders and shook him slightly. – B-but here is someone who came to see you, Dr. Fudo. I wasn’t sure what to do since they said they’ve been here before and that they could enter without a problem but I was still worried someone will scold me for letting a member of the public in here so I brought them here-

\- Slow down, Fujiwara! – raven-head said through a confused chuckle, now really curious about his visitor. _Unless…_

\- Well, bring them in here since you’ve already let them inside! – Rafael prompted, causing the green-haired man to nod and disappear around the corner yet again.

But as soon as he had returned with the mysterious visitor, Yusei could feel his face slowly softening and a tender smile appearing on his lips.

The girl was much shorter than Fujiwara, her burgundy-colored hair being quite an eye-catcher, especially in the surroundings of the botanical garden. She wore her high school uniform while her expression showed sophistication but also cheerfulness, her light brown eyes locking with Yusei’s almost immediately.

\- Aki! Welcome back!...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three days will be a little dicey for me because of the rest of my final exams but I'll try to post something at least once, if nothing, see you again on Valentine's day!   
> Stay safe everyone and love you!


	13. Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for four days, exams went well I guess!
> 
> Demeter - one of the first Greek Olympians and a goddess of agriculture, nature, and spring. The most well-known myth she's a part of is "Kidnapping of Persephone" where she's said to be Persephone's mother and one of Zeus's lovers who was also Persephone's father. After finding out her daughter has been abducted by Hades, king of the Underworld, Demeter fell into so much distress she refused to let anything bloom for months, causing a severe winter to swipe the land. Later on, when her daughter started living between Earth and the Underworld, Demeter created a season cycle, spring, and summer marking the times of her happiness for her daughter's return while fall and winter marked her depression and sadness for her daughter's absence.

_It was a hot summer night in June when the young goddess of Hunt, Akiza, flew across the forest in her chariot pulled by three tiny rose dragons, her eyes sharp and noticing every single movement in the trees or under them._

_Humans had another one of their parades, this time to pay their respects to the mistress of all gods and goddesses, mostly in hopes she’ll keep their families together and the young mothers happy and strong._

_A goddess such as Akiza, while not being directly connected to this ritual, still had a job of making sure there were no misdeeds or not following the ritual traditions. But she was only one of the other ten gods with this task…_

_The burgundy-haired goddess finally caught a glimpse of small lanterns, a dimly illuminated path lead by a long procession of people opening under her chariot. Everyone was in their high spirits, laughing, singing, and praying, the sight of small children running around in their white and blue robes causing the goddess to chuckle a little._

_Still, she had to warn her little animal friends._

_With a single swing of her right hand, Akiza sent off a strong wind across the treetops, her ears clearly picking up the sound of many little critters and other, larger animals running across the forest grounds, most of them moving away from the procession or hiding._

No one shall hunt or hurt a soul in this forest tonight.

_\- We should move. – the goddess whispered to her three dragons, the small creatures grunting and yelping in agreement as they flipped their wings and started moving the flying chariot again, Akiza not even having to snap their harness._

_But then, an ear-piercing explosion caused the goddess to wince and almost lose the balance in her vehicle._

_She could hear the song and laughter subside for a moment as the procession halted their advancement towards the Indigo temple but aside from a few moments of silence, it seemed as if nothing happened to the people under her._

But where was it then?!...

_The burgundy-haired goddess looked around the dark horizon illuminated only by Aigami’s moon, her eyes not being able to pick up anything unusual for a moment…_

_…until she noticed a huge cloud of black smoke rising from somewhere in the downtown._

_Akiza’s eyebrows furrowed, unsure whether she should abandon her current post and check out what had happened but a huge part of her was all for staying in the current position._

Should I call for Aster or Shizuka? Maybe Ryo? They were supposed to be in this area…

_Goddess frowned deeper as the scent of burning metal and rotten wood slowly floated her way, her whole body becoming uneasy._

That would be the smartest decision but… I’m the only one with a chariot…

_Akiza looked towards the huge black cloud once again, now noticing the bright orange flames slowly dancing in the night as the sirens of emergency services roared through the city. And not even them will be able to reach that place in time…_

_With a single swing of a leather harness, the burgundy-haired goddess directed her dragons towards the burning mess, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest._ What the hell is this feeling?! Why am I concerned about something that’s not my domain?!

_But despite those thoughts, the only thing the goddess could do was ride towards that hellish fire, the air around her soon engulfing in that suffocating burning smell and smoke whilst the sparks flew all around, making the air incredibly hot._

_She eventually landed her chariot on top of a building only a few blocks away from the explosion site, aware that she’ll have to reach the place on foot._

_Akiza put the seal of invisibility on her chariot and quickly jumped into the air as her feet flying her across the various buildings as she heard many humans yelling down on the road. She soon landed right across a huge building that has slowly been swallowed by large flames, firefighters, and ambulance evacuating people of the research facility nearby._

Seems like I worried for nothing-

_\- Help… someone… please…._

_Akiza felt shivers run down her spine as she heard a faint, croaking whisper, her head automatically turning towards the highest floor of the building._

_And as she cursed her incredibly good sense of hearing, the goddess launched herself right into the flames of the top floor, the barrier keeping the fire at bay but only for a short period of time._

_She slowly walked through the burning corridor and tried to resist the urge to immediately jump out of the building as her skin became hotter and hotter, but the more her mind told her to run, the louder that plea for help became in her mind…_

_\- Where are you?! – she called out, immediately hearing the same croaking sound from her right._

_The goddess took out one of her wooden arrows and shot at the door, the force of her launch causing the door to immediately dislocate and fall flat onto the floor of the apartment that was not yet engulfed in hellish flames._

_And there, she saw a man laying on the floor, his bottom half squished under a huge metal cabinet._

_The goddess rushed in as the man barely managed to raise his head to look at her, Akiza only then noticing he was laying on top of someone…_

_\- Take him… - the man croaked in that same desperate voice the goddess heard in her head, her chest immediately tightening as her heart dropped in her stomach._

_Akiza crouched down, her eyes now moving from a small boy with grayish spiky hair and yellowish highlights, his tiny body lightly pushed away by his father. The goddess pulled him up completely, just then noticing the boy was unconscious and that he had a huge slash on his left cheek that was still bleeding._

_\- Stay here, I’ll come for you… - burgundy-head whispered as her eyes locked with the older man’s, his neck and body obviously too weak to even move anymore._

_\- Well, well, who’d think our little Akiza would be saving humans!_

_The goddess winced and jumped back, the little boy still in her arms as she looked up towards the metal cabinet that was still in tack despite the upcoming flames._

_\- Zane! – she whisper-yelled, feeling her barrier is slowly starting to weaken. – Are you responsible for this?!_

_The god of war just shook his head, his usual cheeky smirk causing Akiza to frown even deeper than before._

_\- Not at all, I’m just here for the bloodshed and chaos. It’s my domain after all. – he said before looking down at the man crushed under the metal cabinet, his eyes now barely open as he looked at his son in the goddess’s arms. – But this might be a problem, don’t you think?_

_\- What are you talking about? – Akiza’s voice shook, the pit in her stomach only widening as she felt the urge to run._

_\- Well, you know our law forbids us from helping humans in our godly forms, right? Interfering with human destinies is strictly forbidden! – Zane said in a theatrical manner, imitating their leader before bursting into laughter._

_\- You wouldn’t… - the goddess hissed, her hands gripping around the small boy’s body as she slowly backed away._

_\- Oh, I won’t tell a soul! Here! – the god of war jumped onto the floor and made a small X sign on his shoulder, the symbol shining for a moment before disappearing. – I give my word I won’t tell anyone if…_

_\- If? – Akiza pushed, her barrier almost completely dissolving around her._

_\- If you leave this man here to die. – the green-haired god said with the same smirk. – It’s his time anyway, at least that’s what I’ve heard from Mahad._

_Akiza could feel her eyebrows folding upwards, her vision suddenly becoming blurry as she adjusted the grip around the unconscious boy in her arms. After a short pause, she wiped her tears with her hand before nodding, her chest heavier than ever._

_\- Good girl! Now go! Genie is on her way here and you don’t want any more witnesses, do you?_

_\- What about the boy? You don’t want him? – the burgundy-head asked with a stern expression but a shaky voice, her body automatically shielding the unconscious child._

_Zane just shook his head and chuckled._

_\- It’s not his time yet so I guess it doesn’t hurt that you picked him up. – with that word, Zane turned around and crouched next to the dying man, Akiza watching as the last bit of light slowly disappeared from his eyes. – Go, goddess. This building will soon go_ boom.

_Burgundy-haired goddess immediately launched herself towards the window in the room, the wood under it acting as a strong enough springboard for her to jump onto the building across the street, the grip on the boy not loosening for a moment._

_It took her only a few minutes to reach the place where she had left her chariot, aware of the fact that the little boy started wiggling slightly in her arms. But luckily, one of her attendants was already waiting for her orders._

_\- Mistress! – a small male fairy with a blonde bob and dark green outfit called out in a frenzy but as soon as he saw Akiza holding a human child, his face went completely pale._

_\- Don’t ask questions, Laurel. – the goddess said in a stern voice. – Open the portal to the temple and put the boy there, under the statue. The Shrine hill will soon be filled with people, someone will help him._

_The blonde fairy took one look at the unconscious boy but nodded nonetheless, his wooden staff decorated with laurel leaves and with a yellow lantern on top soon glowing more intensely as the portal opened before them._

_Akiza then put the boy down as Laurel made him levitate and flew with him into the portal, the goddess alone once again with her three dragons._

_And as she observed the building before her slowly burn down and the absolute chaos that was ensuing on the ground, the goddess of hunt covered her eyes, warm tears rolling down her cheeks…_

***

\- Long time no see, Aki! – Rafael said with a chuckle as a short woman approached him and Yusei, a school bag in her hand accompanied with one more paper bag.

\- Indeed. – burgundy-head said before turning to Yusei and smiling. – I hope you’re not overworking yourself as usual. You know I’ll have to be stricter with my scolding.

The man chuckled, his expression clearly softer compared to his usually serious face.

\- I’m trying not to do anything reckless because I know you and Rafael will have my head. – he said through a giggle. – How was school?

\- Same old and boring. Not a problem for a model student. – the girl said with a wink, now clearly feeling the third guy, Fujiwara, literally on a brink of exploding from anxiety. – Don’t worry, everyone here knows me, you won’t get in trouble. – the girl assured.

The man visibly sighed with relief, causing the other three to chuckle.

\- Did you bring us something today too? – Yusei asked as he noticed the paper bag in Aki’s hand, the girl blushing slightly before handing him the bag.

\- Some baked pork buns with sesame on top and three types of donuts, just to give you some energy during a long workday.

\- A-are you going to share that, boss? – Fujiwara asked, causing his raven-haired senior to chuckle again as he accepted the bag.

\- Of course. Aki always brings a lot of food, so much that both I and Rafael don’t manage to eat it all in one day.

The girl chuckled at that compliment, taking a better look at Yusei as he kept talking to his colleagues.

He was almost triple the size of his scrawny self when Akiza found him, especially in the height department, the scar left by that huge slash now covered with a yellowish mark that reached from the bottom of his eye down to the cheek and ended at his chin. His shoulders were also much wider and his voice became deeper, the goddess only then realizing how grown-up her portage had become…

But just as the girl was about to say something, she felt a slight vibration inside the pocket of her school uniform, her time with Yusei cut short once again today.

\- I think I’ll have to leave you now, boys. – the girl noted with a sad expression.

\- Mom again? – Yusei asked with a chuckle before patting her on the head and saying: - Go, you have a job to do.

Akiza just pouted adorably before moving away, her cheeks flushed slightly.

\- Make sure to eat all of it! I’ll have exams soon so I won’t be able to come as often! – she said as she started to walk away, Yusei giving her a nod and waving at her, causing her heart to flutter once again.

\- Don’t worry Aki! And good luck with your exams! We’ll eat these with gratitude!

Akiza smiled widely before backing around the corner, her face still slightly flushed as she ran back into the building and across the hallway, making sure other humans couldn’t see her as she reached the exit. And whilst the invisibility shield was still on her, the goddess of hunt ran across the street and towards the central park of the city, Yusei’s face being the only thing in front of her eyes.

Even though she’s been visiting him in secret or in her human form as much as she could in the past ten years, only today did it dawn on her that the little boy she carried out of the burning building might not need her protection anymore.

But despite his obvious maturity and seriousness, Akiza could feel her chest filling with joy whenever Angelica would say her favorite human had visited her temple, her urge to see him again only growing minute by minute.

But that urge couldn’t be fulfilled as often as she wanted, especially not with what has been happening recently…

Akiza finally reached the place shrouded in the invisible barrier inside the huge park, her school uniform dissolving and revealing her burgundy robes as her chariot and two of her attendants waited for her arrival.

\- What’s the status Cananga? – she asked a green-haired male fairy with a white beret on his head, the man adjusting his glasses before looking at his staff.

\- The monkey monster is currently on the outskirts of a desert about 100 miles away from here. Lady Shizuka and Master Ryou are waiting for your arrival before charging into the battle.

\- Will you be able to make a portal, Jasmine? – the goddess then asked a small fairy with silver hair and cloaked with a light-indigo robe.

\- No problem, Mistress! We’ll be there in a moment!

Akiza nodded before boarding her chariot, her three rose dragons on stand-by. And soon enough, Jasmine’s staff started glowing in almost blinding silver light, a huge portal opening right before the trio. The dragons immediately charged forward, the two fairies barely having time to grab on their mistress’s robes before being pulled into the portal.

Soon enough, they have arrived at the place of the future battle, the first thing grabbing Akiza’s eye being a huge monkey-like creature of obsidian-black skin and glowing yellow marks all over its tail, head, and body.

\- Lady Akiza, over here!

The goddess turned her head before jumping off her chariot and sending it away from the battlefield, a brown-haired goddess in light pink and yellow robes coming her way.

\- How come the two of you are in charge of this battle? – burgundy-haired goddess questioned as the third god, the one with shoulder-length white hair and in turquoise and blue robes joined them.

\- Other gods have other important business and besides, both of us were nearby doing our own things so we were ordered to take care of it. – Ryou explained.

\- And we called for you because we knew you’re an excellent fighter, unlike the two of us… - Shizuka said in a small voice only to be patted on the head by the older goddess, her warm smile soothing the brunette.

\- Don’t say that, you’re a goddess! You’re freakishly strong so don’t ever doubt it. – she said with a determined voice, her brown eyes locking with Ryou as well. – Shall we send this abomination back where it came from?

\- Yes!

\- We’re right behind you, lady Akiza! – Shizuka and Ryou exclaimed, determination clear in their eyes.

Burgundy-head then looked towards the creature, Cananga and Jasmine soon standing by her side as Shizuka and Ryou also called fourth their own attendants: brunette for a bunny-hybrid girl in an emerald-green jumper and a crescent moon covering her eyes while her white and long ears floated on the wind as she gripped onto her hammer. Next to her was also a woman of short hair and in a night-blue tuxedo, horn-like blades being attached to her back as the same crescent symbol covered her right eye.

Ryou was also joined by two fairies, the first one being a small chubby man with beard and mustache and dressed in orange robes and with a huge paintbrush in his hand while next to him stood a small boy of brown hair, small red horns on top of his head and with a huge crayon in his hand, his yellow robes floating on the desert wind.

\- Come, White Rabbit, Black Sheep! – Shizuka called out before jumping in the air as the white-haired god also yelled into the distance:

\- Thunder! Sun!

\- Yes, master! – the two fairies exclaimed before jumping after their master, all of this commotion attracting the look of a huge, monkey-like monster.

\- Let’s do this… - Akiza mouthed before sending off Cananga and Jasmine, a bow and five arrows already in her hand…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update tomorrow and yes, we'll finally be back to the Underworld! Look forward to it! <3  
> Stay safe everyone and I love you! Happy Valentine's day!


	14. Rose Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the Underworld! I hope you're ready for major fluff!
> 
> Artemis - Greek goddess of hunt and wildlife, a twin sister to god Apollo and daughter to goddess Leto. Aside from Athena and Hestia, Artemis is yet another goddess who is confirmed to be asexual even though she did have a habit of picking favorite humans, especially if they were great hunters and respected nature. The most famous myths connected to her are the ones about the hunter Orion who got caught up in a fight between her and her brother Apollo only to end up being immortalized on the sky as a constellation and the other where a young prince who really loved hunting accidentally saw Artemis bathing only for her to turn him into a deer and cause him to be slaughtered by his own servants during a hunt.

Yugi's eyes slowly fluttered open only for his sight to be greeted with gentle light of blue flames that have illuminated his own chambers in the Underworld. But as he slowly rose up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, he realized he didn’t have much choice of what to do while staying there.

He did go into every single approachable part of the Underworld, remembering all the stories Mana, Mahad and Ishizu had told him as well as remembering a few sealed-off areas or locked doors which the trio of gods told him to never even approach, let alone open.

And considering the fact he was just a guest at that place, it would be rude not to listen to the word of his hosts…

Yugi slowly stretched out his limbs on a huge bed, the only undergarment on his body being a thin robe that covered his hips and upper parts of his thighs. He then quickly jumped off the bed and approached an enormous wardrobe built into a stone wall of his chambers, countless dark robes acting as his substitute clothes in case his original robe wasn’t ready for him to wear in the morning.

But luckily, as always, a single royal-blue robe stuck out among the rest, and Yugi chuckled before grabbing it and putting it on, the scent of incense with his regular jasmine scent.

And before he could properly adjust the robes, a familiar sound of small mechanic doors next to his bed opening grabbed his attention, the spring god smiling upon seeing the breakfast someone had to fetch from the mortal realm for him.

He quickly approached the table and lifted the metal tray, the scent of delicious food making his stomach growl. There was some rice seasoned with sesame seeds, fried egg rolls, fried meatballs, potato salad along with broccoli, peas, cherry tomatoes, and apple for dessert, a glass of milk resting next to the two golden plates on the tray.

As he ate, he realized it’s been almost a whole month of him being forced to stay here in the Underworld. _But it honestly feels like an eternity…_

Yugi mentally slapped himself for thinking that. He shouldn’t be feeling ungrateful, everyone’s been treating him so nicely during his whole stay there. But still, no matter how much he appreciated everyone’s hospitality, to think he had to spend five more months in the Underworld made his chest sink…

After finishing the rice first, Yugi decided to eat the meatballs but not even their delicious scent and even better taste could make his mood any better.

Even though the Underworld was a massive realm, there were still so many places he didn’t have access to, and not because someone told him it’s their domain and he’s not welcomed there but rather because those areas would be extremely dangerous for an Upper god like him to visit.

He still did have some time to chat with the gods he had already met during his first days in the Underworld but those meetings weren’t as long as Yugi wanted them to be, mostly because all of those gods still had their domains to take care of and were busy with their duties and serving their king.

To demand anything more from those wonderful gods would be a sign of disrespect, especially if he wanted to ask for… _his_ company.

After finishing the last of three meatballs, Yugi put down the fork and sighed heavily, his appetite completely gone.

Ever since that incident with Anzu and their little banter, Yugi had barely been able to see the king of the Underworld. The young god would always feel his presence, especially when touring the Underworld in the first few days of his visit and the times when they’d actually end up in the same place, the only thing Yugi could do was to pay the king a timid glance or a discrete wave, the king always making sure to greet him back.

Being so close to him yet so far… it wasn’t enough.

Yugi groaned before his head landed on the table next to the silver tray, the dishes clanking against one another upon impact.

He really was the worst. Did he think the king of the Underworld will be there just to entertain him?! He is a leader of his domain! _He doesn’t give a damn about you, Yugi…_

_As always, you’re just a useless nuisance-_

A sudden knock on the door caused the young god to wince and straighten up, ignoring the intense pulsation on his forehead.

\- C-come in! – he called out, a familiar head soon poking out.

\- Sir Yugi? – a sorceress of pale greenish skin said with a smile, her green hair and robes floating around her as if there was a breeze gently pulling them around, her huge staff glowing gentle emerald light. Her eyes quickly widened as she noticed the half-eaten breakfast, the spring god already panicking internally. – Do you not like the food I brought for you?

\- No! No! I mean, YES! I love it! – he insisted. – Everything is really delicious, I just don’t have much of the appetite today, that’s all.

\- I can still go and fetch you something else if this isn’t to your liking-

\- NO! – Yugi jumped forward and bowed to the sorceress. – Wind, it’s alright, really! I promise to eat everything later. Thank you so very much for bringing me food today!

\- Sir, you don’t need to bow before me. – the sorceress chuckled before tapping his shoulder, the god immediately shooting upwards, his cheeks flushed.

\- D-did you need me because of something? Can I help somehow? – Yugi questioned, hoping to change the topic before he drops dead from embarrassment.

\- Oh! Right! – Wind opened the door wider, four small see-through spheres shortly floating into the bedroom. – Whilst I was on an errand, these ladies said they wanted to meet you.

Yugi frowned only to notice four small bodies literally jumping up and down inside small spheres, the god recognizing the four fairies almost immediately.

\- Master! – a small blonde fairy in an orange dress exclaimed before bursting her sphere, her small body landing on top of Yugi’s head.

\- You’re alright! You really are! – the one with a tiny top hat and peach-pink hair exclaimed through tears as her small body embraced the god’s left cheek, making him chuckle with embarrassment.

\- We were so worried because of what we heard! – the third one said, her blonde hair tied up in buns on top of her head whilst her green and black fluffy skirt floated around her.

\- Looks like these Underworld gods take good care of you! – the last one said with an amused chuckle, her long lilac hair flying behind her as she landed on Yugi’s right shoulder.

\- I hope you weren’t this rude towards Ms. Wind, hm? – the spring god asked with a rather stern expression, all four fairies letting out surprised yelps before hiding in his spiky hair. – Candina! Nightshade! Narkissus! Corobane! Behave, please!

\- We’re sorry! – the quartet said whilst still being hidden behind their master’s hair, Wind letting out an amused chuckle before nodding and theatrically saying:

\- I accept thy apology!

\- I-is this alright? Are you going to get in trouble because of this? – Yugi asked with a worried expression, the sorceress playfully shaking her head.

\- Mistress Carly knows about this and I’m sure his Majesty will also approve. – she assured. – Just make sure to bring them near the exit by dusk so they can return. While being in those spheres, they “charged” their magical energy and should be able to spend some time in the Underworld. Also! I made them small talismans to prevent their powers from leaking too early.

\- You mean like a spell Carly used on me when I arrived?

\- Something like that but my magic is no match for my mistress. – Wind said with a wink before greeting the quintet and going about her business.

\- You know I’m a little disappointed in you guys… - the spring god said in a stern tone and through an adorable pout, his little fairies letting out another yelp.

\- WE’RE SORRY! – they exclaimed in unison, causing Yugi to burst out laughing.

\- You better be! – he said through giggles. – Do you want to share some of my breakfast with me? There is a lot of food from the mortal realm delivered to me daily.

\- YES! – the quartet exclaimed, Candina immediately noticing the half-empty tray and leading the others towards it.

Yugi could only watch them with amusement, thankful this day won’t be the same old boring as the others…

***

\- Are you really sure everything’s alright, Master? You look rather pale… - Nightshade asked as she flew next to Yugi, the young god giving her a tender smile before tickling the top of her head.

\- I haven’t seen the sun in the past month, it’s normal I’m pale. But… - he said with a long sigh. – It’s something I’m responsible for because I ate those pomegranates back then. I should’ve thought of a better way-

\- But there was no better way! – Narkissus insisted, her small body preventing Yugi from walking forward as her angry expression caused the god’s eyebrows to rise. – You did that to save Lillybell and others! With no plant life down here, how were you supposed to help!? You couldn’t just let them die!

\- I know but… - Yugi insisted, his purple eyes suddenly becoming darker. – If it wasn’t for me, this whole situation could’ve been avoided. I only made things more complicated for everyone, especially for the Underworld king who allowed me to stay here while I’m waiting for Autumn Equinox…

The quartet exchanged looks only to have Corobane join the blonde fairy in front of the god’s face, the lilac-haired fairy putting hands on her hips as she scolded:

\- He’s very gracious indeed! So gracious that he didn’t even give you a proper garden!

Yugi chuckled nervously at her claim whilst glancing around, aware they were in the middle of a wide hallway where anyone could hear them.

\- That’s true! – Candina agreed from the top of Yugi’s head. – You really love to take care of plants, especially the flowers that we were born from! King of the Underworld is powerful, I’m sure he could do something for you! What a terrible host!

\- Hey, now. Don’t be rude, he let you in his territory. – Yugi reminded them in a stricter tone, his chest slowly squeezing as he continued to glance left and right.

\- Well, such things need to be said, Master! You’re a spring god! What does he think you’ll need the most?! – Nightshade added, Yugi now feeling the vein on his forehead popping up as he tried to remain calm and collected.

_He really didn’t need for anyone to hear this banter-_

\- But there are limitations, even for my power.

Yugi felt all the blood freeze in his veins as he heard that familiar, velvety, and deep voice from somewhere down the hallway, an ominous aura becoming even more prominent than usual.

The fairy quartet yelped in terror before hiding behind their master once again, the spring god clearly feeling trembling of their tiny bodies against his back.

And then Yugi saw him.

King of the Underworld walked towards him in all his glory, his dark robes hanging from his shoulders and revealing his chiseled and tanned chest, his red gaze giving the younger god shivers even from that distance. His slow steps echoed the empty hallway as the cape flew behind him, making him even more intimidating and majestic than he already was.

Yugi immediately got down on his left knee with his left hand over his chest, finally remembering the way he was supposed to greet all Underworld gods…

\- I… I truly apologize for their rudeness, your Majesty. They don’t know how to behave in the Underworld so I plead you to forgive them and their foul mouths.

The king stopped just a few inches away from the young god, Yugi aware of another sudden yelp his fairy friends let out as the mighty ruler glared at them from above.

\- I think they should be the ones apologizing. – the king spoke in that incredible voice again, the quartet immediately going in the deep bow before him, all the way on the floor.

\- WE’RE REALLY SORRY! Please don’t harm our master! – they said in unison, a short pause ensuing after that very sincere apology.

And suddenly, the hallway was filled with the king’s amused laugh, Yugi only then noticing reached out a hand which finally made him raise his eyes.

\- I would never hurt your master. – the king said through an amused chuckle, his red eyes luring Yugi into their depths until the young god felt as if he was going to drown in them.

The young god accepted the other’s hand, the king’s strong grip making him stumble slightly only to be supported by him, Yugi very aware of his face burning up like never before.

\- I’m really sorry once again… - the spring god whispered, his whole body trembling as the king still held his hand and kept him close to him.

\- Don’t worry about it, I’m used to such treatment from the Upper ones. – the older god literally purred close to Yugi’s ear, another wave of shivers instantly going up and down younger’s spine. - But I should be the one to apologize for not giving you a proper garden.

Yugi gasped before looking up at the king but before he could speak even a word, the older god looked down at the small fairies and said:

\- This is the Underworld, little ones. People come here to die and stay dead. Not much is able to survive here and not even I am able to change that fact. Aside from those pomegranate trees you’ve probably heard of, nothing else is able to grow in the depths of this hell.

All four fairies lowered their heads in shame before flapping their wings again and rising in up at the level of king’s eyes, Narkissus being the one to speak up despite her whole body shaking in fear before the ruler’s might:

\- It was ignorant of us to speak in such manner of you, your Majesty. We’re still very grateful for treating our master with your hospitality and we’ll be sure to never be rude in your realm ever again.

\- You better. – the king said in a slightly threatening tone only to chuckle once again after seeing how pale the quartet became.

_What goes around, comes around I guess…,_ Yugi giggled for himself.

\- But even though I can’t give him a garden, I can still do this…

The spring god didn’t even have time to react as he suddenly felt a very light but prominent weight on his head, his four fairies gasping and squealing with joy.

The king then made a subtle motion with his hand, a mirror appearing right next to them only a moment later.

Yugi’s eyes watered slightly as he looked at his own reflection.

Every inch of his head and hair was ornated with all sorts of colorful gemstones, all of them creating a stunning flower crown whilst posing as different types of flowers. There were rubies shaped like roses, amethysts shaped like lilies, pink topazes shaped like cherry blossoms, pearls shaped like daisies whilst their emerald and peridot stems connected them all together, small diamonds falling from both sides of Yugi’s head.

\- This is so beautiful… - the young god whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek only for it to be carefully wiped away by this incredibly intimidating king.

But despite that intimidation, Yugi couldn’t help but melt under the gaze of those warm red eyes…

\- I know they aren’t like real flowers but this is all I can give to you, Yugi. – the king whispered. – If you want, I can make a whole Underworld cave decorated with these flowers and have you tend them. I know it’s not like taking care of the flowers, but at least you won’t be so bored down here.

Yugi blushed heavily once again. _How did he…_

\- No, it’s too much for me to ask and you’re already busy enough-

Suddenly, a beautiful blue rose made only of crystals appeared in the place where Yugi’s and king’s hands connected, the young god gasping once again as he accepted the beautiful gift.

\- I insist. That’s the least I can do for you… - the other god said with a tender smile, the sharp lines of his face suddenly becoming incredibly tender.

Yugi chuckled as he brought the flower up to his chest, a shy nod causing the king to chuckle amusingly once again. The younger suddenly felt incredible and light energy filling his chest, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest as a smile widened on his face.

_Thank you, my king…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update tomorrow! And we're still in the Underworld! Hope you all are having a wonderful day and I love you all!


	15. Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to finish off another arc with a bit shorter chapter than usual! No god explanation this time around cause more gods still needs to be introduced and I don't want to spoil anything hehe  
> Enjoy!

\- You may come in, Mana, you're not disturbing me. – the king of the Underworld noted whilst having his back turned to the door, his eyes focused on blue flames dancing in the fireplace of his study.

He could clearly hear the doors of his study slowly opening, the goddess of protection literally floating in without any other sound.

\- Are you sure I’m not disturbing your rest, your Majesty? – she asked, the king too focused on the blue flames and their soothing light to even feel any shred of annoyance.

\- Not in the slightest. – he assured. – Did you manage to find anything out?

There was a short pause, the king already knowing what the answer the goddess is going to give.

\- We had some clues but unfortunately… we don’t really know what caused all of those creatures and… sir Yugi to enter the barrier so carelessly.

The king sighed before standing up from his chair, his red eyes locking with Mana’s the second his head turned towards her.

\- Still, tell me all the clues you and your girls have found. Maybe I’ll be able to help you a little.

\- B-but-

\- Tell me. – he commanded in a more stern tone as he started walking around the room, the cape floating behind him even though he didn’t make any sudden movements.

The goddess hesitated but she rose her staff and waved it around, its golden glow creating a literal stack of papers on top of her master’s desk. The king whistled at the sight, an amused smirk appearing on his face.

\- In short, all the incidents seem to be linked to the same area or the cave sir Yugi entered the Underworld. – Mana explained. – Berry managed to deduct that no magical creature or god could have been calling for help since there were no traces of any magical energy, not even on the place where sir Yugi entered.

\- Could it be a human doing it? – the king questioned, his red eyes piercing through the goddess’s skull intently.

\- Chocolate had the same theory! But unfortunately… - the blonde said as she lowered her head. – We weren’t able to prove that theory. And we looked around the area too! Carly’s ladies really helped us out but we were able to find nothing, unfortunately…

\- What a mystery this is… - the king said in a somewhat amused tone, covering the slight annoyance he was feeling at his own inability to find anything out. And then there was that other thing that worried him, specifically tied to Yugi…

\- Keep working, Mana. No matter how long it takes, find out the truth. – he ordered, the goddess immediately kneeling down on her left knee and lowering her head even more before her king.

\- I won’t disappoint you this time, Majesty. – she said before turning around, the king clearly being able to see the resolve she was feeling in that moment.

\- Oh, Mana? Can you do me one little favor before you leave?

\- Yes! – she exclaimed, her green eyes glittering at the chance to redeem herself in any way possible.

\- Could you please send for Crow? I need him to deliver a message to our big boss about something.

Mana seemed somewhat confused by that request but she eventually nodded, smile widening on her pretty face.

\- I’ll send Berry to look for him and he’ll be here as soon as possible!

The king nodded and finally dismissed the goddess, now finally being left alone in his study to try and relax a bit more. He sat back at his chair, his red eyes once again focusing on flames that became slightly larger than before.

But no matter how much he tried to relax, one thing on his mind just wouldn’t let him be.

It’s been a whole week since his encounter with Yugi and his little fairy companions in that hallway and the king himself couldn’t believe what had come over him when he made that crystal flower crown.

_The mere thought of that makes me want to hit my head against the wall…_

But even though he clearly remembered an immense embarrassment he was feeling after the whole ordeal, he still couldn’t get that sweet smile and tears of joy the young spring god had shed after seeing his own reflection in the mirror, as if he believed he wasn’t worthy of looking beautiful or even being called beautiful…

And because of that very same sweet expression, the king of the Underworld made sure to create a crystal flower garden just for his young guest and it took him only a few moments to do just that. The older god didn’t really understand the appeal of the flowers he had created or did he consider them particularly valuable, but things did change once he showed Yugi his newest creation.

It’s needless to say the spring god was elated with the sight, his eyes flying all over the large cave as he approached every crystal bush and every single bud that was shining under blue lanterns.

And just by watching him run around that cave and let out shy gasps and giggles, the king of the Underworld felt his chest tightening for the very first time in his long existence.

If possible, he was willing to watch Yugi run around and laugh all day long…

But those thoughts didn’t matter right now, not when so many mysteries regarding his arrival and his very being were still hanging in the air. The king of the Underworld hated the fact he didn’t know many things about his guest, especially the reason for his low magical energy, but that’s something he’ll have to swallow his pride for in order to find out.

Especially if he meant to reach out to Seto…

The king sighed before closing his tired eyes, the cracking of blue flames in front of him being the only thing he heard before falling asleep…

***

_You’re not a god at all! Look how weak you are! Ha ha ha!_

_Why do you care for all of those flowers, they’re worthless and ugly!_

_Oh, look! He’s mad because we’re stomping on them!_

_Crybaby, crybaby!_

_You’re crybaby god!_

You unworthy…

Filthy…

Human scum…

_Wah! His eyes are red!_

_Ow! It hurts! My legs hurt! Mommy!!!!!!_

Die…

Die.

Die!

DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

ALL OF YOU SHOULD JUST-

***

\- Ah! – Yugi yelped as he straightened up in his bed, his whole body trembling from head to toe whilst he tried to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

At first, the young god didn’t remember where he was exactly and an urge to cry upon seeing the darkness of his bedroom became almost overwhelming. But after seeing that single blue flame still burning next to his bed, Yugi tried to breathe in properly in order to calm down a little.

His legs were still shaky once he stepped onto the cold floor, his sleeping robes being the only thing shielding him from the sudden cold that had enveloped him. His breathing was slowly coming back to normal, but his heart was still painfully beating against his chest, threatening to burst any moment as the feeling of absolute dread continued to wash over him.

He had really hoped those nightmares have gone away once Anzu started cleansing his chambers back home, but the fact he had spent more than a month in a place like Underworld caused all of his fears to suddenly resurface in the worst possible manner.

Yugi just continued to walk up and down the room, his heartbeat slowly calming down and the feeling of coldness disappearing, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness in the room. He wasn’t sure for how long he had been walking but he knew he won’t be going back to sleep that night, not after what he had just seen in his dreams.

_So much blood, oh dear Heavens…_

The god rubbed his eyes, hopeful to erase the images that were still flashing before his eyes.

He knew all of those scenes were somehow connected to the time he had spent regaining his strength after being born post-rebellion, but at this point, he wasn’t even sure whether all of those dreams were just tricks of his mind or something that had really happened.

_Don’t worry, they’ll go away soon…_

As Anzu’s gentle voice echoed in his head, Yugi gulped and sat back on the bed, finally being able to take a deep breath properly without feeling immense pressure in his lower chest.

But in the midst of his anxiety and his mind trying to play dirty tricks on him, the young god’s eyes fell onto the flower crown he was gifted one week ago.

He hurriedly scooted over to the bedside table and picked it up, the cold surface of colorful jewels somehow feeling very soothing and warm, as if he was once again being gazed at by those beautiful crimson eyes…

Yugi whimpered quietly before bringing the crown up to his chest, warm tears slowly starting to flow down his cheeks as he tried to call upon the image of the only one he wanted to see at that moment.

_Help me, my king…_

_I’m so scared…_

* * *

** END OF ARC 2: LORE OF ATTRACTION **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you tomorrow everyone! We'll be leaving Underworld for a bit again but for a good reason ;)  
> Stay safe everyone and I love you! <3


	16. Chase me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing yesterday's update, I was in a bit of a slump. But prepare for a new arc filled with twists and new info that will shine a better light on a current story.  
> Hope you enjoy!

\- Sir, Misty is here to see you. – a man in a white lab coat noted as his boss kept looking at a huge screen in front of him, various locations around the Capital area and the whole continent showing up sporadically.

The man sighed as he heard light footsteps approaching, a woman with long black hair soon standing next to him.

\- You don’t have to give me an official report, Lola. I already know you didn’t capture her. – the man said calmly but a bit of annoyance was still rather prominent in his undertone.

\- But we did manage something, Sayer. – the woman noted before handing him the files, the man’s eyebrows furrowing upon opening them.

\- Oh, so you managed to mark two Upper gods. – he said through a bitter chuckle. – Not so bad after all. But you know damn well who the two that I want are.

Misty nodded upon catching the files her boss literally threw at her, an urge to punch him square in the face being rather strong at that moment.

\- We’ll make sure to mark or capture at least one of them once the opportunity arises. – she said through her teeth, not wanting for Sayer to see her annoyed expression. She won’t give him that satisfaction…

\- You said that month and a half ago and what happened? That little adorable thing literally walked into the Underworld before your eyes. – the man shook his head as another chuckle escaped his lips, his eyes once again glued to the screen.

\- It won’t happen again. Not with him or the one you want the most-

\- Don’t even think you can capture great goddess of hunt that easily. – Sayer hissed, a mocking smile ticking the raven-haired woman even more. – Your best option is to mark her but considering your recent performance, I doubt you’re even able to do that much.

Misty bit her tongue and bowed down to her boss before turning on her heel and walking out of the research room.

\- Next time I see you, I want to hear some good news, Lola! Think of Toby!

The woman had to stop for a moment to regain her composure, her silverish-blue eyes drilling the literal hole in the back of Sayer’s skull. But there was no way she’ll be provoked like this. Not when she was supposed to do her work and ensure the safety of the one she couldn’t protect before….

\- I’ll make sure to bring you splendid news next time, sir…

***

Judai turned on his bad for who knows which time that evening as his eyes would constantly wander towards the opened window, a hope of hearing the sound of those flapping wings not subsiding for even a moment.

Almost a whole month after that little incident with his monster-guardian had passed but the young prince didn’t want to give up on his hope of eventually meeting that mysterious figure.

He tried staying up every single night but as the days continued to go by, his tiredness got the better of him and he would just collapse on his pillows before he could even register any type of sound in the dead of night.

On few occasions, Judai could swear to hear those wings flapping near his window but at this point, he wasn’t even sure if that was just his imagination or his guardian actually came to check on him from time to time.

Still, this was the night he’ll make sure he’s not mistaken about those mysterious visits, and considering he had consumed an unhealthy amount of coffee and energy drinks during the day, he sure was thankful for his mind being so buzzed.

All he needed to do now was wait…

But as he turned his back to the window, he felt as if his eyelids have turned into brush paper, his eyeballs burning all over and begging him to close his eyes for only a moment. But Judai didn’t let his own body do as it wants, this was the night he’ll finally-

The brunette froze as he heard a rhythmic sound outside his window, the rhythm, and the volume being rather quiet at first. But as Judai concentrated on the sound more, there was no doubt it was exactly what he’s been waiting for.

After pinching his cheek and his arms to make sure he’s really awake, he slowly got out of bed and tiptoed towards the window.

The sound wasn’t getting louder, Judai letting out a frustrated sigh before clearing his throat.

_Well, you asked for it._

\- HELP ME! SOMEONE, PLEASE! I’M BEING TAKE- MPH!!! NGHHH!

Prince blocked his own speech with his hand, now going completely silent in expectations of what his mysterious guardian will do next.

For a very short moment, the volume of that flapping sound didn’t change but soon enough, his guardian had slowly gotten closer and closer, his feet soon landing on the edge of the window and Judai being able to somewhat see his guardian’s silhouette through the curtain.

\- Do you see him, Ruby? – the man spoke silently, causing the prince to suddenly get shivers all over his body.

\- No, boss. I’ll take a closer look… - someone answered in a high-pitched tone, Judai only then noticing a small creature on his guardian’s shoulder, a reddish light glowing on its tail.

The little guy jumped into the room and started sniffing and looking around, the prince knew he had to act quickly before the creature could alarm its master.

Without any warning, Judai launched himself at the curtain, wrapping his hands around his guardian’s larger body, and pulled him into the room, the guy grunting and trying to release himself from the brunette’s grasp.

\- GOT YOU! – Judai exclaimed as he hurriedly tried to remove the curtain from his wiggling guardian, a grin of satisfaction beaming on his face as his heart pounded against his chest.

But just in the moment when the curtain finally came off, Judai’s eyes closed… and he wasn’t able to open them again.

\- What the-?! – the prince grumbled, trying to use his hands to open them forcefully but his eyelids just wouldn’t budge.

\- Very clever using your own safety as a way to lure me in. – the man with wings spoke again in that slightly higher but velvety voice, Judai able to feel his closeness even with his eyes forcefully being closed shut. – Remember this as the last time I even came near you-

\- S-STOP! – Judai yelped as he panically grabbed onto what seemed to be his guardian’s robes, the man stopping dead in his tracks immediately. – I’m… I’m sorry for doing this but I had to! You didn’t want to come near me after I called you out one month ago!

The man hesitated, the brunette aware of the shift of his body and him turning to face him, a scent of something sweet and refreshing suddenly invading the prince’s nose.

\- It’s because I’m not supposed to come near you that I ran away… This whole situation may end up bad, especially for you…

\- But not because you’ll hurt me, right? – Judai asked, daringly coming even closer to this mysterious stranger that he couldn’t see despite being only a few inches apart from him. – I’ve been to the oracle of goddess Ishizu, she told me you don’t have the intention of hurting me!

The man hesitated again, Judai suddenly becoming very aware of the sound of the other’s heart thumping rapidly in his chest and his short breath.

\- That indeed is true… - he spoke again, the prince only wanting to get even closer to him. – But it’s the best to stop here. I won’t be coming again-

\- PLEASE DO! – Judai pleaded once again, aware of how desperate his tone was. But it didn’t matter, he just _had_ to keep this stranger near him…

\- Why are you so desperate, your Highness?! – he raised his voice, causing yet another wave of chills to run down Judai’s spine.

\- I think you know… - the brunette said quietly, his throat suddenly becoming dry. – If you’ve been observing me for a while… you know my situation.

A silence suddenly arose between them, Judai slowly leaning forward and putting his forehead on what he assumed was his guardian’s chest, the prince rather surprised at how chiseled and firm they seemed.

\- No one has to know about this… But just keep making me company sometimes. – brunette pleaded again, his voice becoming rather shaky all of a sudden. – This is the first time in a long while that something has given me so much rush and excitement… and if you disappear, my life will once again become a dull mess.

His guardian remained silent for a while, now causing Judai to frown and push the man lightly against his chest. But then, the man with wings spoke again:

\- Alright…

And with that and a discrete chuckle, the stranger picked the prince up and literally tossed him on the bed, Judai now unable to even get up from the mattress he literally became glued to.

\- Now get back to sleep, I saw your eyes are terribly red. – the man said before tossing a blanket over the brunette’s body, the sound of his footsteps moving away causing Judai to panic.

\- Will you really visit me again?! – he asked, his guardian stopping for a moment to answer:

\- I promise, I will.

\- Then… how should I call you?! – the prince asked one final question as he heard the man climbing onto the window as his wings started flapping again, his voice now only a faint whisper.

\- Jesse. Call me Jesse.

With that the man flew away, Judai finally being able to open his eyes and rise from his bed. As he quickly dashed towards the window in hopes of catching the glimpse of a stranger with a beautiful voice, he had a feeling as if his heart was going to burst.

But all he was able to see was a clear night sky as the moon smiled down on him, the refreshing breeze slowly calming the prince’s nerves.

_So, Jesse, huh?_

Judai chuckled before his knees gave out and he literally leaned his whole body on the window, his gaze getting lost in the distance whilst a discrete smile shone on his face…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update tomorrow again hopefully but if I don't expect me back on Saturday, February 20th after the last exam has passed!   
> Hope you all are having a wonderful day and stay safe!  
> I love you! <3


	17. Falling Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished all of my exams so now I'll finally be more regular with updates! Yay! And yes, we're back in Underworld again!
> 
> Horus - an Egyptian god usually depicted with the head of a falcon. He is the son of Osiris and Isis and a half-brother to Anubis. He is usually said to be the first actual Pharaoh of Egypt and mostly after his father was betrayed and killed by Horus's uncle, Seth. Later on, Horus went on to avenge his father's death by defeating Seth in a dangerous match where he prevailed with the help of his mother Isis. Horus is usually said to be the protector of all Pharaohs as well as the protector of children, just like his mother protected him from Seth's vicious attacks when he was just a child.

\- Took you long enough to answer my call, Crow. – the king of the Underworld said through an ever-present smirk as he held a hand above a black envelope, a seal in the shape of an eye soon glowing on top of it before disappearing.

\- Contrary to your belief, your Majesty, I do have a lot of work. – the orange-haired god answered, his body bowed in front of one of the Big Five whilst resting on his left knee.

\- True, you need to oversee all the thieves and con artists doing their job, right? – the other god said with an even wider smile before handing Crow the envelope, the younger god letting out an amused snort before stuffing the letter into his bag.

\- They can take good care of themselves, don’t worry. – he winked before getting back up on his feet, his flying boots ready to take off. – By the way, are you being nice to our little Yugi?

\- Your little Yugi? – the king’s left eyebrow rose at that question. – I didn’t know you Upper gods doted on him so much.

\- Are we talking about the same god? I mean, have you ever interacted with him?! He’s so sweet and adorable! – the orange-head gushed.

The master of the Underworld just rolled his eyes at his reaction, swiftly turning his back on the younger god before he could say anything unnecessary.

\- So, this goes to our Chief god, right?

\- Yes and it’s urgent. I’d like to get his response as soon as possible. – the king said in a rather sinister tone, his smirk only widening after hearing Crow’s gulping.

\- I’m afraid master is somewhat busy with overseeing all of our work and creating thunderstorms up North but… I’m sure he’ll make some time to answer your letter.

\- He better, unless he wants a heap of dead souls swarming his precious continent.

Crow gulped again, causing the king to chuckle in his deep tone.

\- No need to be so concerned, this is a standard talk between us leaders of five realms. – the older god reassured, the orange-head still not so sure what to believe.

\- Alright, I’ll see you soon! I don’t like this place one bit… - the god-messenger said as his feet slowly rose up from the ground, the black wings around his ankles suddenly getting bigger.

\- I figured, it’s too cramped for you down here, birdman.

Crow just grinned before bowing one last time to the king of the Underworld and finally flying through the door, his companion Blizzard eagerly awaiting his return before both of them disappeared down the hallway and towards the Upper realm.

The king was finally able to sigh properly, the act of scaring the living daylight out of Upper gods having an almost revitalizing effect on his two-millennia old self. But the only thing Crow didn’t really like was a possibility of a huge dispute between two members of The Big Five, mostly because those arguments usually resulted in a major mess and even more restrictions.

_Well, he did learn it the hard way when I and Anzu had our little… thing._

With those happy thoughts in mind, the king of the Underworld felt his body becoming somewhat heavy and painful, not even his godly self being able to hold out much without a proper sleep every once in a while.

He quickly checked up on everyone’s activities both in the Underworld and in the Upper realm, his gods and their little goons being busy as usual, especially due to the dusk being right around the corner which only meant they had to babysit the Sun Bark again…

Well, he didn’t have to worry about that task, at least not yet.

The king then finally decided to call it quits and he snapped his fingers, all the blue flames illuminating his study going out at the same time, leaving him in complete darkness. He then closed his eyes and let his whole body dissolve into nothing but shadows that traveled all around the Underworld, quietly, creepily, secretly…

The trip to his own chambers wasn’t a long one, mostly because no one was allowed in that part of the Underworld unless summoned which ensured the king the rest he needed from time to time. But on his way there, he had to pass guest chambers…

And just when his eyes looked towards the corridor where he had put his young guest, the sound of intense sobbing and whining entered his ears.

The king frowned as his shadowy form instinctively headed towards the source of the sound even though he already recognized the voice.

And less than a moment later, the king of the Underworld found himself inside Yugi’s chambers.

The darkness was enveloping every single inch of the room, not even a single torch illuminating the space around him. Still, the king was clearly able to see the young god’s sleeping form on the bed.

Or, better say his restless form.

The spring god was spasming and shaking violently, his eyes squeezed shut as the tears rolled down his temples and soaked the pillow under him. The veins on his neck jumped out as he battled whatever nightmare he was having, his hands gripping onto the bedsheets. His sobs and quiet yelps and whines made the king frown as he finally materialized inside, an urge to sit next to him and shake him up only growing stronger by the second.

But then, images started appearing before the king’s eyes.

Twisted, contorted, and unclear, all possible shades of blood invading his vision as the distant screams of desperate humans echoed in his ears, the god’s jaw clenching at the sudden invasion of his senses.

_Is he projecting his thoughts? But he’s not supposed to do that, he’s the Upper-_

\- S-stop… - Yugi whispered as another sob escaped his lips. – Don’t t-touch them… No!

The king observed him for a moment longer before his red eyes started glowing, all of those images and sounds finally disappearing from his mind as he approached the bed and sat next to the younger.

\- Yugi, hey! – he said in a determined tone, both of his hands grabbing onto the younger’s shoulders as he shook him. – Wake up!

The spring god’s body tensed up, even more, his expression contorting into an image of pure terror and desperation.

And then he hissed:

\- Die… you all should die…

\- YUGI!

The sound of the king’s strong and piercing voice literally shook the younger god awake, his purple eyes puffy and red around the edges as he confusingly looked around as two torches turned on.

\- M-Majesty?... – he whispered as their eyes locked, his complexion as pale as the Death itself.

\- Shhh, it’s alright, you’re awake now. – the king said in a much gentler tone as he slowly rubbed Yugi’s shoulders, the god visibly relaxing. – You’re safe now.

Silence was then cast upon the two, the king not wanting to move away from the younger in case he needed something. But for some reason, Yugi refused to look at him in the eye again…

\- I’ve inconvenienced you again, haven’t I? – the spring god whispered, his head still facing away from him.

\- I just happened to pass through here and I’ve heard you sobbing so I came to check on you… - the god admitted whilst removing his hands from Yugi’s shoulders. - But never mind that… can I ask you something, Yugi?

The younger immediately turned his head to face the other, his expression showing he was on the brink of crying once again. But then, he bravely nodded, ready to take all the consequences…

\- How come you can project your thoughts to me?

Yugi’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he slowly sat up in bed, the king releasing just then the younger had nothing covering his torso.

\- What do you mean?

\- When I entered here, I could see your nightmare clear as day, or at least, I saw what you were seeing. I didn’t know you had such an ability…

\- I didn’t. – the younger reassured, his eyebrows frowning even more as he tried to understand what was going on.

\- Oh? You didn’t know you’re capable of such a thing? – the king pressed. – It’s usually something only Underworld gods are able to do-

\- I swear I didn’t know! – Yugi exclaimed, his smaller hands instinctively grabbing onto the king’s and squeezing them. – I that nightmare… now that you saw it… I’m sorry…

It was the king’s turn to frown this time around but he didn’t remove his hands from the younger’s grip.

\- What was that nightmare, if you don’t mind me asking?

The spring god shook his head as his eyes broke the contact and lost their focus, his body suddenly relaxing.

\- I’m not sure myself what that is… - he admitted. – I assumed it was a distant memory of mine but Anzu kept convincing me it was just my mind playing tricks on me because I tend to overthink and worry too much. But at this point, I’m not sure what to think anymore…

The king stayed silent for a moment as he revised what he was told but as he tried to press for more answers, the expression on Yugi’s face was a statement enough that he didn’t really know what was truly going on either.

\- Well, this does seem serious… - he eventually stated before giving Yugi’s hand a light squeeze. – Do you want to go back to sleep?

\- I would want to but… - Yugi hesitated as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

\- But what?

\- I’m scared to fall asleep… I don’t want to see that nightmare again.

\- Then I have a solution for you. – the king said with a confident smile before sliding off the bed and clicking his fingers, one of the torches turning off as he lightly pushed the younger onto the pillows and pulled the blanket over his body. – I’m going to put a sleeping charm on your forehead. Your mind will be empty and you’ll be able to have a peaceful sleep but only tonight.

Yugi’s lips immediately widened into a tender smile as he closed his eyes and nodded.

\- You’re really nice to me, your Majesty. – he stated through a small voice. – I was so afraid you’ll do something horrible to me when I first arrived but you… you were just so good to me.

\- Don’t say that in front of other gods, I have to keep up my reputation. – the king scolded playfully before both of them chuckled at the same time, the older now putting his index finger on top of Yugi’s head.

And as the eye symbol appeared and then vanished from the younger’s forehead, the king sat on the edge of the bed again, his expression incredibly tender as he smiled down at the spring god.

\- I’ll stay here until you fall asleep, is that alright?

Yugi nodded before closing his eyes, his body instinctively scooting closer to the older god.

And not even a few minutes later, younger’s breathing became deep and even, his body slowly relaxing under the covers.

The king then absent-mindedly removed the golden bangs from the younger’s face, observing his gentle features and adorable face. With another smile, he tucked the bangs behind younger’s ear before standing up and turning off the other torch, the room soon bathed in complete darkness once again.

But as he took one last glance at Yugi’s sleeping form, his curiosity only grew stronger.

This youngster truly was a mystery, not only to the King of the Underworld but to himself as well, so many secrets hiding in that little mind of his.

 _Seto, I sure hope you’ll answer my letter soon,_ the god thought before turning back into his shadowy form and floating away, leaving Yugi to his peaceful slumber…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again tomorrow! We'll take a leave from Underworld once again and rejoin Judai and for a very good reason ;)  
> So until then I hope you'll have a wonderful day and stay safe!  
> I love you! <3


	18. Time for the Moon Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with Judai again! Hope you'll like what you'll read since I planned a different outcome but it just seemed unecessary so I went with this approach instead.  
> Enjoy!

\- I'm late, I know! – Judai exclaimed as he literally barged into a huge dining room in the royal palace, all of his family already sat at the table to have their evening meal.

\- I wonder why you were late… - Jun, the eldest son of the family, mumbled in his chin before returning to the soup in front of him, Judai pretending as if he didn’t hear a thing.

\- Come, the main course hasn’t been brought out yet, you’re just in time for the best part. – Julia said with the same tender smile on her face, her bodyguard Axel already moving a chair next to her from the table so her little brother could sit.

\- Aren’t you forgetting something?

Judai froze in the middle of lowering down to the chair, his eyes flying briefly towards his father who had sat at the top of the table. His face was as sharp and cold as always, his dark brown hair being the only feature the youngest prince had inherited from him…

The younger straightened up and then lowered his head, his hand in the middle of his chest.

\- It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, _father._

The king seemed satisfied with that kind of a greeting, a silence enveloping the dining room as the youngest member of the family sat down to eat as well.

\- I hope all of my children had a successful week. How have your tasks been going? Jun? Juno?

The twins’ faces literally beamed as they were called out by their father, Julia discretely rolling her eyes at their reaction.

\- I’ve been observing our soldiers training this week, I’ve indeed learned some valuable lessons from the generals-

\- And spent a little fortune on buying new equipment for the royal argyle, right? – Julia questioned with a spiteful smile on her face, her older brothers shooting her a dark look before Juno answered instead of his older brother:

\- That’s why you’re here, dearest sister. You’ll eventually become minister of finances, you better learn how to ensure money for the needs of royal family.

\- Oh, I’m doing just that. – she retorted. – Problem is: my big brothers have no idea what counts as royal needs and what’s military’s business.

\- You don’t understand it, Julia. New equipment means gaining respect of the soldiers and generals which will ultimately lead to them pleading loyalty to me once I become a king-

\- People are not going to respect you if you keep trying to bribe them! – Julia hit the table with her fist, Judai trying his best not to giggle at the whole scene. – Soldiers aren’t idiots! They can see a meek person when they see one-

\- You will NOT speak of me like that! – Jun suddenly exploded, his tall figure arising from his sit. – If I remember correctly, I’M the first-born of this family and I have all qualities needed to be a proper ruler! Even I or Juno were to die, you would never get the right to sit on that throne and do you know why? You’re just a weak femal-

\- SHUT UP! – Judai also rose from his seat, not intimidated by his older brother in the slightest as they had a stare-off from opposite sides of the table. – You will not speak to her like that!

The twins were baffled for a moment only for Juno to eventually chuckle and say:

\- Who’s a meek man now? Trying to hide behind your big sister because you know you can’t win against us. Well, let me tell you, this little alliance of yours will not benefit to you at all. Jun and I are perfect match-

\- WHO SAID I WANTED TO WIN AGAINST YOU?! YOU ALWAYS ONLY THING ABOUT THE THRONE! – the youngest continued to shout, Julia noticing king’s expression was becoming tenser and tenser by a moment.

\- Throne is the only important thing in this family, whether you like it or not. – Jun retorted before sitting back down, his little brother following soon after but neither of them broke the eye-contact. – Our father started the new age and I’m going to continue it, strongly and proudly. Our main goal now is to show those gods what we’re made of.

\- Well, maybe they’d need a better specimen to see what human kind can actually do… - Judai said in his chin, the twins clearly hearing every word.

\- You mean someone like you? – Jun said through a mocking chuckle. – Please, you’re just a pest-

\- Enough of this already!

All four jumped as the voice of their father echoed the dining room, their heads automatically lowering.

\- All of you need to learn how to behave during our joined meals, this is not the way to behave in the presence of your king.

\- Yes, Highness. – siblings said in unison, Judai suddenly feeling his throat squeezing tightly.

\- I’ve assigned each of you a certain task after seeing where your talents and affinities lie and I expect you to work together if you don’t want to bring this kingdom to ruin. – the king continued, his expression remaining as cold and stern as ever. – As for your personal disputes, I expect you to handle them away from everyone else.

\- Yes, Highness. – the siblings said once again, Jun being the first one to say something after this scolding session:

\- But father, may I ask you something?

\- Go ahead.

\- Can you please put Judai in his place. I don’t want to worry about his behavior when I’m this busy with my duties.

\- Why not put him in his place yourself? You’ll be the next king after all.

The youngest felt his chest literally closing in on him, his breath becoming shorter and shorter as his vision slowly became completely red.

\- Well then… - the eldest said with a proud voice. – There isn’t much to say really. Among the four of us, me who is a great fighter, Juno who has magical affinity and Julia who has brains to back me up, Judai is the only one that isn’t in the royal equation. And unfortunately… - he lowered his voice and hissed, every single word echoing in Judai’s mind: - Your pretty face won’t help you go through life unless you want to sell that beauty of yours, little brother.

Judai immediately stood up from the table and looked at everyone, barely being able to hold back his tears of frustration.

\- I’ll be excusing myself. I’ve just lost my appetite. – he muttered, aware that only Julia tried to make him stay but to no avail, as Juno added:

\- Truth hurts, huh?

With those words still echoing the big dining room, Judai pushed away the chair and swiftly walked out the door, not even paying attention to confused Alister who was soon right behind him.

\- Y-you’re already done with your dining, Highness?

\- Yes… - the brunette muttered, the sob stuck in his throat as he rushed towards his room, a wish to fall asleep and not wake up for a long time being the only thought in his mind…

***

After long two days Johan was finally able to visit the young prince again.

As he slowly descended upon the sleeping palace, his attendants not with him that night, he wondered what Judai has been up to in these past days and whether the tension between him and his family died down a little bit.

Still, the young god had his own worries to think about.

It’s been almost two months since Mai had tasked him to curse Judai with a lust spell but all Johan managed to do up until now was convince her that he’s still looking for a suitable monster for this task.

But at this point, it became rather obvious that he’s only dragging the whole thing and all he could do was to avoid his mistress…

The young god finally reached the lonely tower of the royal palace, his heart pounding against his ribs as his body trembled all over, Judai’s room already in his sight.

Back when the young prince had managed to capture him in that curtain, Johan believed it was the worst thing that could possibly happen but after making that promise, he was obligated to come and see Judai again.

And so one visit turned into two, then three… until Johan started visiting the prince every single night.

He knew he was supposed to meet the prince for only a short period of time but as they would start talking, the time would just fly so fast and the god wouldn’t want to leave. They would always find something to talk about and for both of them, it was always fun.

But tonight, thing were to be different and Johan realized it as soon as he landed on the window of his friend’s room.

-Your Highness? – he called out only to see a small figure huddled underneath the window.

-Oh, Jesse… - the brunette said with a somber tone, Johan’s heart now painfully pouding.

-You don’t sound well. Should I come back another ti-

\- No! – Judai jumped on his feet, their eyes locking even through the curtain. – I just… won’t be as fun as I was these other days…

The god let out a worried sigh before stepping into the room, the curtain still hiding his appearance.

-Alright, I’ll just make you a silent company.

Judai smiled somberly before sitting on the floor in front of him, his eyes darkening once again.

For a long time, the two of them remained silent, Johan now sitting in the window frame and letting the full moon illuminate Judai’s beautiful but saddened features.

-Sometimes I really wonder why I had to be born, especially in this family…

Johan could feel that painful pounding again but he decided to remain silent, especially now when the prince needed another person to listen.

-Like, I know… - Judai continued. – I’m well aware I’m not a great fighter like Jun, or am I able to wield magic weapons like Juno… or am I smart like Julia. All I have is this useless, pretty face… Maybe Juno is right, I’ll end up selling myself once I’m finally thrown out-

-That’s not true, your Highness! – Johan suddenly exclaimed, causing the prince to jolt. – As you said, you maybe aren’t like your siblings, but you have a character and charisma that brings people together. Believe me, if it wasn’t for you, people wouldn’t even like the royal family.

-I don’t know...

-But I do! You mean so much to people! The way you’re so relatable, funny and the way you’re so familiar with your subjects… everyone loves you so much. And I…. – Johan stopped for a moment, realizing he had just crossed the line, but it was too late to turn back. – I can’t even imagine life without you anymore… I know you didn’t see my face yet and that we don’t know each other that long but… these visits and talking to you mean so much to me and the last thing I want to see is you being sad…. But I just want you to know that I’ll keep listening to your complains, no matter what….

Another moment of silence arose and Johan slapped himself internally for really going overboard this time around.

But then, Judai moved forward.

-Can you please embrace me?

-A-are you sure, your Highness?

-Yes… - the brunette reassured. – Here, put that spell on my eyes…

Johan hesitated before finally casting a spell of sealing on other’s eyelids, now finally being able to remove the curtain. And as soon as he did, Judai leaped into his arms and locked his hands around his back, quiet sobs slowly crossing human’s lips.

The young god could only return the embrace, Judai’s scent of hazelnut and his fluffy hair causing his heart to do all sorts or jumps inside his chest but with every sob and tear, the god’s chest would tighten even more.

-Thank you, Jesse… - the prince whispered, seemingly not wanting to let go of Johan ever again. – I… I have the same feelings about you… Thank you for caring for this foolish prince…

Johan chuckled and ruffled the other’s hair before planting a gentle kiss on his temple.

-You aren’t foolish, Highness.

After that, the two of them remained in that position for a long time, so long that Judai eventually fell asleep against the god’s chest. Johan then proceeded to carry him into the bed and tuck him in, admiring his serene sleeping face before biding him a quiet adieu and flying away, the sealing spell lifted as soon as he left the castle.

And as he flew over the sky, the young god couldn’t stop thinking about how sad his friend was. _No one is supposed to treat him like that._

_No one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again tomorrow and hopefully a tad eariler!   
> So until then i hope you'll have a wonderful day and stay safe!  
> Love you ❤


	19. Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still outside of the Underworld but for a very good reason! Time to see what Yusei's been up to!
> 
> Hathor - Egyptian goddess of love, happiness, and dance. She's usually depicted as a woman with cow's horns on her head or in the shape of an actual cow. Most scriptures tell that she's the wife of Horus although it's not clear whether they are also brother and sister aside from being spouses. Like Isis, Hathor is goddess-sorceress and even though there are no specific myths tied to her specifically, she's mentioned a lot in Egyptian mythology, mostly as Horus's wife. She's also the protector of mummies.

Yusei finally exited the Research facility at roughly 7 AM after a long night shift.

As the daylight literally burned his sensitive eyes, his headache continued to peak and he felt incredibly weak, his legs barely being able to carry him forward. _It probably wasn’t the best idea to use a chopper today…_

With that thought in mind, the young scientist whipped out his phone and ordered a cab while also greeting the security guy stationed at the exit to the main parking lot. And now, after exiting the facility, he only had to lean on the wall and wait for his ride.

Ever since he took over the work of his father, long night shifts weren’t really uncommon, especially considering he was the leader of the Research facility despite being only 22 years old. Aside from experimenting with various weapons and magical materia for the royal family and the army, he also had to oversee the disposal of useless or dangerous materia from time to time and night shifts were specifically reserved for that type of work.

And even though last night’s cargo wasn’t necessarily dangerous, it was of no use to the new machinery of royal army. Those types of long-range cannons could only be operated by hand but with advanced technology, those weapons ended up dumped on the East coast, in one of its many caves where no one will ever find them. _Honestly, what a waste…_

The cab soon pulled up next to the young man, an auto-piloted vehicle giving him enough time to nap a little after typing in his address.

And as soon as he closed his eyes, Rafael’s and Aki’s words started echoing in his mind:

_You should really drop this… research of yours, it’s endangering you and you’ll fall really ill because you don’t sleep enough._

_Are you okay, Yusei? Have you gotten thinner? Why are you so pale? Don’t tell me you’re not eating the food I bring you!_

Raven-head chuckled quietly as he remembered the girl’s adorable expression when she was scolding him, his face then tensing up as he remembered what his co-worker had told him.

Yusei was very well aware of the risk he’s been putting himself into, but after observing the way the current king was running the state and the propaganda the future king, Jun Yuki, was preaching, things would probably become even tenser between humans and gods once he sits at the throne.

The politicians and royalty were already leading successful propaganda that humans should stop believing gods to solve all their problems and almost half of the population believed there was no future if they continued to follow those powerful beings “who will only subjugate them”.

The scientist understood this mentality, especially when it came to certain gods who were known to be rather ruthless towards humans, but he didn’t believe a total ignorance of gods’ will was the solution either, especially after seeing scientific proofs that gods indeed helped humans gain prosperity in the past two millennia.

There just had to be a way to make gods and humans work together so that all of them could benefit. Humans had to understand how little they were compared to the gods who controlled elemental powers and magic of their world while gods had to understand humans need them to be more relatable and understanding of their problems.

And his secret research was to prove this very point, to make a bridge between humans and gods…

But, according to the ideology of the current king, he’ll be proclaimed a traitor and sent to spend life in prison if they found out he’s working for “gods’ favor”.

But he did agree in one regard with Rafael: he needed to take better care of his health.

\- I wish to change my location. – Yusei suddenly spoke to the cab, the robot voice immediately answering:

\- _Where do you wish to go, sir?_

\- Shrine Hill, please.

\- _Right away, sir._

The car made a sudden stop at the pedestrian crossing and waited for the lights to change before taking a different road, Yusei already being able to see the hill from the vehicle.

This trip was much shorter and he was out of the cab not even five minutes later, instructing his ride to be on stand-by until he concludes his business in one of the shrines. And once he finally entered the sacred grounds, he headed straight forward, towards the Indigo Shrine.

The largest shrine of the complex accommodated most gods of the pantheon and its main mistress, goddess of motherhood and family, Kisara, was guarding the main entrance, her majestic statue exuding absolute beauty and godliness even though her figure was just made of marble. Yusei stopped for a brief moment and bowed to the queen of the gods before entering the shrine, priests, and priestesses dressed in white or indigo robes walking around in a busy manner, barely having time to greet the newest visitor.

The slight murmur of quick footsteps and other visitors’ chatter caused Yusei’s headache to worsen but he decided to get over it and do what he intended.

Once he passed an enormously long foyer, Yusei stepped into the right hallway, the temple he wanted to visit at the very end of. He could see many worshippers in other temples but luckily, the last temple had only one person waiting to enter.

The young scientist stopped behind the older woman and patiently waited for his turn to enter, paper money already in his hand. However, it took him another half an hour before he could finally enter, his head threatening to literally split in half.

Then finally, it was his turn.

\- The next visitor may enter! – a female voice called from the temple’s interior, Yusei barely registering it was his turn. And as he walked across the dark purple floor, the words written in white fonts on the floor caught his attention.

_These ground guards He who helps the ill and protects the healthy, great god of medicine and healing, Kalin._

\- Good morning, sire! – the same female voice called out again, Yusei only then seeing it was coming from a rather small maiden of pink braided hair and in a pink nurse uniform. But what caught his attention on her the most was her… dragon tail?

\- G-good morning. – the scientist stuttered whilst still observing her clearly dragonish features, the temple maiden chuckling at his reaction.

\- I am called Nasary and I will be at your service today! – she chirped, causing Yusei to smile back at her. – What can I do for you, sire?

\- I’m… I’m looking for something to restore my strength a little. I just came from a long night shift and my head is killing me.

\- May I take a look at your wrist, sire? – Nasary extended her hand, the man immediately giving her access to what she asked. She then proceeded to just watch at Yusei’s wrist for a rather long period of time before saying in a worrying tone: - My good sire, you are in a really bad shape.

\- Am I terminally ill or something? – raven-head asked in a calm voice as possible, suddenly feeling his heart dropping into his stomach. But then, Nasary just chuckled and shook her head:

\- No, nothing like that, sire! You are just really exhausted. I can see your immunity is low which causes your headache and even though you have not caught any flu yet, this type of shape is asking for it.

With that, the temple maiden let of his wrist and headed towards a huge stack of shelves behind the altar, soon returning with a small sapphire stone.

\- I shall now restore your energy but remember to pay better attention to your sleeping schedule and eating habits-

\- Nasary, let me do it.

The maiden immediately moved away and bowed deeply to the newcomer, Yusei slowly raising his head to look at the man only to be completely taken aback by his rather angelic visage.

The man was taller than Yusei, dressed in similar robes as all priests of this temple with the only the exception that he carried a rather large spiral symbol in the middle of his chest, the crest representing all gods related to the Indigo shrine. His hair was reaching a little under his shoulders and was colored a very light shade of blue while his eyes seemed to be light brown with a very prominent shade of silver in them.

-I’m sorry for barging in so suddenly, sire. I have just arrived and thought to help Nasary a little. – he said as he accepted the sapphire from the temple maiden. – My name is Kyosuke Kiriyu, the main priest of this temple.

\- It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. – Yusei said as he bowed his head slightly, the priest nudging him to give him his hand so he could start the treatment.

\- Oh, Nasary was right, you’re one exhausted individual.

Yusei chuckled as the other man lightly lied the sapphire on top of the scientist’s wrist, the small stone soon starting to glow.

\- I’m told that by my coworkers and friends all the time.

\- Why aren’t you taking care of it then? If it wasn’t for this little stone, you’d faint. – Kyosuke noted as the light of the stone started to become stronger, the raven-head already feeling new energy revitalizing his entire body and his headache slowly disappearing.

\- I will but… I just have a lot of work in the Research facility.

There was a long pause between the two men whilst the whole treatment lasted, the stone soon stopping to glow and Kyosuke picking it back up.

\- I see you a lot on shrine grounds and always next to the Earth shrine. Why is that?

Yusei frowned slightly but after sensing how rejuvenated he started to feel all of a sudden, he decided to answer for gratitude’s sake:

\- Oh, I worship the goddess of the hunt a lot. I’ve had this tradition to go to her temple whenever I can considering I was found there ten years ago after my father… disappeared in an accident.

Kyosuke’s face suddenly softened, the other man refusing to say anything more.

\- How much is this? I’ve got only paper money to offer-

\- No need for offering, I’m sure the great god will understand.

\- What? Leaving a temple without an offering? Isn’t that disrespectful?

Kyosuke chuckled before slightly closing the gap between the two of them, his expression suddenly becoming sharper.

\- Just make sure to pay us a visit again. Who knows, maybe this temple will become your new favorite worshipping place.

Yusei chuckled before bowing to the priest and greeting Nasary who still stood there with her head down.

\- I’ll have that in mind next time I’m in the area. Thank you very much for restoring my energy, Sir Kiriyu. – the scientist said before turning on his heel and exiting the temple, seeing a new line has been formed in front of that very temple. _Wouldn’t you know, I was just in time…_

But whilst Yusei was absorbed in his little triumph, he didn’t even notice a pair of silverfish-brown eyes following his every movement with absolute concentration, the owner of that gaze hopeful to engrave their name not only on the man’s neck but into his soul as well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update is coming on Wednesday, February 24th because tomorrow is my blogging day!  
> Hope to see you then and stay safe!  
> Love you! <3


	20. Curse of a Fertility God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're briefly back at the Underworld before upsailing once more! Hope you'll like this chapter ;)
> 
> Hestia - Greek goddess of the home, health, and state. She's not mentioned as much in the mythology as in various important pieces of literature and it's usually because writers and poets want her protection. She's one of the first gods to be born along with Zeus and the gang but there are no specific myths tied to her. Along with Artemis and Athena, Hestia has no interest in finding a partner, be it a male or a female. The Romans renamed her in Vesta and she became the main protector of the Roman state later on.

\- Sir Yugi?

The spring god turned his head as he heard a familiar female voice calling out to him, his hand just about to lower down from the last crystal bush he was checking before heading back.

\- Oh, Wind! Is something the matter? – he questioned, noticing how fidgeting the green sorceress was.

\- No, everything’s fine. I have just been called by mistress Carly, we’re having another venture into the Upper realm so I just wanted to inform you. – she explained. –But you don’t need to get out of the garden because of that, that’s not what I meant! I can send someone else to be your escort through the Underworld.

Yugi frowned slightly before his tender smile returned, his hand subconsciously moving towards the lower bush that imitated white lilies, the coldness of crystals soothing his nerves.

\- No need for that, Wind. – he said in a sweet voice, his eyes not even looking towards the sorceress.

\- Are you certain? It’s still not late-

\- Hey, Wind?

\- Y-yes?

The young god turned his head slightly before chuckling, now finally turning his whole body towards her.

\- It’s almost two months since I’ve descended to the Underworld and it’s been almost a whole month since I’ve been visiting this crystal garden. I think I’ll be able to return to my room on my own.

Wind stepped back for a moment, her green eyes lowering as she gripped onto her staff.

-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to offend you, sir-

\- You didn’t offend me, don’t worry. – Yugi immediately responded in a tender tone, his gaze softening. – You’re just carrying out your mistress’s orders, no one can blame you for that. But don’t worry about me, I’ll be alright on my own.

The sorceress slowly rose her head and locked eyes with the young god for only a moment before she hesitantly stepped out of the crystal cave.

\- Are you sure you don’t need an escort, my sir?

Yugi nodded determinedly, reassuring the green sorceress before she disappeared out of his sight.

The spring god then turned around to take one final look at his beautiful, artificial garden, the warm light of all various crystals soothing his tired eyes as he unconsciously touched his forehead, whether his Majesty will visit him again that evening to cast a sleeping charm on him.

The young god could feel his cheeks getting hot all of a sudden as he shook his head, his heart suddenly pounding rapidly.

Even though he had promised himself not to inconvenience anyone anymore, there the king of the Underworld was taking care of Yugi’s sleeping habits, the spring god only giving him one more worry.

But as his mind started going down the hole of self-loathing and insecurity, the king’s deep voice suddenly echoed in his ears:

_You’re not a nuisance._

Yugi put his right hand right onto his chest, his heart not showing any signs of slowing down. _I better get going, the dinner will be served soon…_

With another shook of his head, the young god greeted the crystal flowers the same way he did with the flowers in his Upper garden, his feet soon carrying him through the cave’s exit and down the all too familiar complex of hallways. On his way to the lower parts of the Underworld, he greeted a few henchmen of the gods he was already familiar with, all of them rushing to finish their errands.

But as soon as Yugi arrived at the main hall that was the main starting point of all other hallways in the Underworld, a sudden, intense pain pierced the front side of his head, his eyes suddenly starting to itch incredibly.

The young god stopped dead in his tracks and tried to rub off whatever was causing the itching, his head still hurting.

And the next time he had opened his eyes and looked around, the young god felt rather compelled to look to his left, towards a very secluded but still visible door that was stationed right next to the place he was currently standing at.

As soon as his eyes would lay on the said door, the headache he was feeling would seize for a moment but as soon as he started moving forward, the pain would prevent him not only from moving but from thinking as well.

With painful grunts and moans, Yugi once again looked towards the secluded door, remembering the king’s warnings not to approach it under any circumstances, not even when he was escorted by someone.

And usually, he would pass by that door without any trouble, most of the time not even noticing them lurking in the shadows.

So why did he suddenly feel so compelled to enter?...

The spring god made two more attempts of moving forward, what by slowly inching his way from there, what by dashing towards the end of the hall, but every single time that bloody pain would literally stop him from moving, his eyes now watering and threatening to literally leak out of his head.

And once Yugi looked towards the door again, he felt his consciousness fleeting even though he was still standing firmly on the ground as if an unknown force was forcing his soul out of his body.

And in the next moment, the young god realized he was slowly walking towards that damn door…

***

The king of the Underworld was sitting in his study and reading through reports all of his gods had delivered to him that very morning when he heard a familiar blaring sound at the back of the room.

The god immediately stood up and reached the fireplace where the blue flames were going absolutely crazy, the king making a waving motion in front of in order to see what was going on. _I swear if it’s another lost soul-_

The king felt all the blood leaving his head as he observed the image presented in the flames.

There, in the middle of the Beach of the Lost Souls, stood Yugi, huge tears rolling down his eyes as he looked around as a huge amount of souls tried to grab at him, his robes slowly being torn apart as soon as one soul would get a hold of them and pull them.

\- MANA! – the king yelled with a growl, the goddess of protection almost immediately storming through the door.

\- What is it, Majesty?! – she exclaimed only to be violently dragged across the room, the king forcing her to kneel in front of the blue fire.

\- Why. Is. He. THERE?!

\- I… I don’t know, my king! Carly’s girls were supposed to escort him today, I-

The king let go of the goddess’s head and moved away, his eyes shining in flaming fury as he pushed away his working table to the side.

\- Get Carly here as soon as possible. – he growled even deeper, two red pits slowly being swallowed by the same blue flames that started swirling around the king’s body. – Whoever is responsible for this will get a piece of my mind…

With those words still echoing the king’s study, he disappeared in the vortex of flame, his power transporting him to the lower part of the Underworld, right onto the Beach of Lost Souls.

\- Stay away! Let go! – the king heard Yugi’s desperate screams as he literally crashed down not too far away from the young god, afraid that the impact of his landing could somehow hurt the other.

\- YUGI?! – he exclaimed, just now realizing how panicky and loud his voice sounded.

\- MAJESTY?! – younger responded instantly, the whimper much clearer in his voice.

\- Get down! – the king warned before making a huge swing with his left hand, all the souls gathered around the young spring god now running away into the pits they’ve crawled out from.

The king was then finally able to see his young guest, crawled up on the dark sand and shaking, his whimpers stinging the older’s heart.

\- Why the hell are you here?! – the king hissed as he crouched down next to the spring god, his strong hands gripping onto Yugi’s shoulders and shaking him. – Haven’t I told you not to come here?! You could’ve been torn to pieces!

The young god didn’t resist at all as the tears continued to roll down his face, his expression becoming more and more distorted as pure despair washed over his delicate features.

\- I’m sorry… - he mouthed through whimpers. – I… I couldn’t stop myself… I felt as if someone was controlling me… I knew I shouldn’t come here…. I’m so sorry, my lord…. I’m so, so, so sorry…

Yugi’s voice soon died down and melted into unintelligible babble, his whole body now shaking under the king’s arms. The older god himself was still shivering from head to toe and his chest was filled with so much anger but after seeing the younger was literally breaking down in front of him, he knew he had to calm down as soon as possible.

\- Hey, Yugi. – he said in a quieter tone, his hands now raising from younger’s shoulders up to his cheeks. – Look at me, please.

The spring god listened immediately, the king’s heart dropping in his stomach upon seeing how puffy and red his eyes were, the tears still forming in their corners.

\- I’m sorry for yelling at you… I shouldn’t have in this situation. – the older continued, his thumbs wiping away every single tear that came their way. – But what do you mean by “controlling you”?

The younger god shook his head as his stare became blank and disoriented, his grip around the king’s wrists becoming rather strong.

\- I don’t know… when I reached this part of the hallway… immense headache and itching of my eyes… they wouldn’t let me leave… and then, the next thing I knew… I was down here, surrounded by all these dead souls…

The king frowned upon hearing the testimony, more questions popping up in his head but he knew he first had to get Yugi out of there.

\- Can you walk? – he questioned in as tender a tone as possible, the younger nodding immediately whilst still leaning onto the king.

\- I think I can…

\- Well, we can’t take our chances. – the king muttered before crouching down.

\- Wha- OH! – Yugi yelped as he was suddenly picked up and carried across the beach and towards the set of stares that were the actual entrance to that area.

At first, the king could feel the spring god fidgeting slightly in his arms, his eyes looking everywhere else but at the older’s face only to eventually relax and lean onto the other’s chest.

\- What is this place anyway… - Yugi asked as they reached the top of the stairs, the king making sure to double-check the lock as he closed the door behind them.

\- It’s a Beach of Lost souls, a place where people with no coins end up after they die.

\- You mean… they can’t pay the boatman? – younger asked only to get a firm nod in response.

\- Those souls… - the king sighed as he continued to carry the younger across the hallway and towards the guest chambers. – They are wandering aimlessly on that beach and as long as someone doesn’t show them mercy and gives them two coins, they’ll continue to roam with no purpose or goal, trapped in their misery. There are more and more souls trapped there each year, mostly because people stopped believing in funeral rituals… and because of that, we choose 100 souls to be spared each year because it seems no one else would show them mercy…

Yugi’s face suddenly dropped and he hid his face in the king’s chest again, causing the older to chuckle slightly.

\- Is that why they came so close? Did they think I’d give them coins?

\- No, Yugi… - older responded in a quiet, very sweet voice. – They felt your energy and the fact that you’re a spring god and therefore a fertility god, god that causes new life to sprout every year. Your energy was something they all wish for and that’s why they appeared so violent. Whenever one of us goes there, no one even looks at us.

The spring god tensed up in the other’s arms, the king realizing they were finally in front of Yugi’s chambers.

\- I’m sorry once again… I did something stupid and inconvenienced you again… - the younger whispered as soon as he was sat down on his bed, the king sitting right next to him and ruffling his hair.

\- Don’t worry about it, what’s important is that you’re alright. – older reassured before caressing Yugi’s cheek one last time. – Try to get some rest and when you feel better, tell me in more detail what led you to enter that door. I don’t believe you did it out of curiosity after so many warnings-

\- I DIDN’T! I SWEAR ON MY GODLINESS!

The king chuckled again, his chest feeling lighter all of a sudden.

\- I believe you don’t worry. – he said with a smile before opening the door. – Now get some sleep. I’m going to get to the bottom of this strange occurrence, I promise.

Yugi nodded and let his body fall onto the bed, the king’s heart now in place after seeing his little visitor safe and sound. But there will be some major explaining to do, especially on Carly’s and Mana’s part.

_Whoever’s toying with guests of my domain will regret their very existence…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update is coming tomorrow and we'll be back with Johan and Judai and... well prepare ;)  
> Hope all of you are having a wonderful day and stay safe! Love you!


	21. Endless Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, we're back with Johan and Judai again but for a "steamy session" if you know what I mean.  
> I realized I forgot to add tags for eventual smut so I'm sorry if you didn't want to read that, I really am :(
> 
> !!!WARNING, BOYxBOY SMUT!!!  
> !!!If you don't want to read it, skip the entire part after the ***!!!  
> Still, I hope you'll enjoy!

\- What's the status? – Misty questioned one of the computer engineers as she observed a purple seal on the big screen.

\- In about five minutes' time, the seal will be broken, Miss Lola. – he responded, his eyes not once leaving the screen or his hands stopping their movements over a keyboard.

\- And what does that mean for our mission? – she pressed, a sudden gush of cold air making the hair on her shin rise.

\- The giant will be awakened in about 24 hours and our guess is that the gods will notice him pretty quickly.

\- Good to know. – raven-haired woman noted before looking at her own computer screen. – I’ll dispatch one unit to observe the fight and then-

\- I see you’re finally back to business, dearest Lola.

The woman froze for a second, taking a few moments to put on an expressionless façade whilst her gut started boiling almost immediately upon hearing Sayer’s voice.

\- I’ve never left the business, Sir. – she answered after giving her boss a polite bow, the man’s eyes now also glued to the big screen.

\- Oh~ So it’s the giant’s turn. Do you think he’ll capture me the one I want?

\- It’s possible, sir.

Sayer chuckled at that answer, Misty just wanting to get out of that room as soon as possible. But luckily, her Unit was already on the move so all she needed to do is excuse herself…

\- Alright, I have big hopes for this guy. – Sayer said after a long moment of silence. – But whichever god ends up being marked, it doesn’t matter. Akiza will eventually still be in my possession.

Misty grinded her teeth before giving her boss one final bow and heading towards the exit of the room, not even expecting Sayer would want to tell her anything else-

\- I also have big hopes for this action, Lola. Don’t disappoint me. Remember, _He_ is watching every step we make.

The woman felt her stomach sink even deeper in her gut, the feeling of absolute terror washing over her as she barely continued to walk normally. She knew Sayer was mentioning _Him_ just to get under her skin and to scare her, but she wasn’t going to show him those words have affected her in any way.

She just wanted to complete her end of the bargain and leave that wretched place. She didn’t care how many gods were hurt in the process, all that mattered was her freedom.

And her brother’s safety…

***

\- How are things with your family, your Highness? – Jesse questioned as he sat on the other side of the curtain, Judai right on the opposite side of him.

The prince chuckled at his concern, an image and sensation of their embrace last week only making his heart pound slightly faster in his chest.

\- There will never be peace in this household but… I guess I’m just getting used to all of it by now. – the prince admitted, slowly inching a tad closer to his still mysterious guardian.

\- I’m sorry you have to go through that, Highness. – Jesse sighed, the prince seeing another opportunity to get even closer. – But at least, you have Lady Julia by your side.

\- Yeah, that’s true. – Judai said as a tender smile appeared on his face. – If it wasn’t for her, Alister and Axel… well, I’d probably gone mad a long time ago.

\- You wouldn’t, you’re a strong young man, your Highness. – the stranger reassured.

Brunette chuckled again, his body yet again moving even closer to Jesse who seemingly didn’t have a clue of what the prince was doing.

But Judai couldn’t resist the temptation. Ever since they have embraced one week ago, something has changed.

Even though he was in the middle of an emotional turmoil and even though there were huge tears of frustration rolling down his face, the prince couldn’t forget the way those strong hands wrapped around him… or that sweet and fresh smell his mysterious guardian exuded.

He just had to come closer…

\- But you know what? – the prince said in a slightly quieter voice.

\- What, your Highness? – Jesse questioned, a slight shiver audible in his voice.

\- If it wasn’t for you also… - Judai’s voice turned into a faint whisper as he was only an inch away from his guardian, that same alluring scent reaching him even from behind the curtain. – I don’t think I’d be able to go on.

\- You’re exaggerating, your Highness.

Judai chuckled as he leaned on the other’s shoulder through the curtain, Jesse visibly flinching but not moving away.

\- Will you stop calling me that? I thought we were closer, no need to use formality with me. – Judai reassured a tense silence cast upon them.

\- Then… - Jesse mouthed before gulping loudly. – What should I call you?

Brunette chuckled again, his hand now landing on the upper part of the other’s back, Jesse flinching at the touch once again.

\- Call me by my name.

\- J-Judai… - he mouthed, the sound of his own name suddenly awakening something feral within the young prince.

\- That’s more like it… - he mouthed as he leaned in, even more, Jesse moving away slightly before warning:

\- J-Judai, if you keep touching my back, my wings will come out and I’ll strike you on accident!

\- Come inside, then.

Another silence arose between the two, Judai very well aware of his own shallow breathing and immerse heat that had just enveloped his entire body.

\- I cannot, Judai. – Jesse mouthed determinedly. – This is a dangerous situation…

\- Why? – the prince asked, now leaning all of his body weight on the other’s back through the curtain. – Even if you are a monster, I don’t care. I love everything about you so far. Your voice, your caring nature… your presence. So there is no need to hold back…

The man behind the curtain remained silent as the prince continued to caress him over the fabric, his body trembling on every part Judai would touch.

\- That’s not the point, Judai. – he finally mouthed, his sweet voice now deeper than the ocean. – It’s not about holding back, I’d be breaking the rules… because ever since I’ve seen you on the first night, I knew I could not be trusted in your presence.

The prince chuckled seductively, his hands now going lower than before, making Jesse flinch.

\- We’re both rule breakers so what’s the problem? – he said whilst blowing onto the other’s ear, the warm air reaching Jesse even through the curtain. – Use that spell on my eyes again, I don’t need to know what you look like. Just touch me…

There was another moment of tense silence, Judai clearly feeling the other’s whole body seized movement for a minute or two…

…only for his own eyes to be forcefully closed shut, his body landing on the floor under the window. And only then did the prince become aware of those familiar footsteps coming his way.

Judai chuckled before he started moving away on all four, reaching for his bed clumsily but successfully only to feel Jesse’s warm body against his back.

\- Where do you think you’re going, _Highness_? – the mysterious stranger whispered in brunette’s ear, Judai’s whole body starting to tremble violently as even more of the other’s body leaned against his back, something hard soon rubbing against his bottom.

\- Wow, you really can’t be trusted around me, huh, Mr. Monster? – brunette chuckled again before his body was literally tossed onto the bed, Jesse soon getting a grip against him, one of his hands wrapping around Judai’s torso whilst the other went in between the prince’s legs.

\- And you better take responsibility, _Judai. –_ he whispered again and right into the prince’s ear, brunette letting out a small moan as Jesse’s hand wrapped against his own throbbing member that was still concealed by his briefs.

\- T-there~ - the prince moaned as his hands reached backward and locked into Jesse’s rather fluffy hair, brunette now feeling other’s hand reaching under his t-shirt and grabbing one of his nipples between his fingers. – D-don’t pinch~!

\- A little whiny, are we? – Jesse chuckled, his lips soon all over prince’s neck, the gentle suction and twirling making Judai let out a much louder, hungrier moan, his hips subconsciously rubbing against the other’s throbbing member.

\- Jesshe~ - the brunette slurred as his hips continued to move and his legs only grew wider apart, the other’s hand now having enough space to start moving. – Touch mine! M-moreee~

\- As you wish… - the stranger chuckled as his grip around the prince’s member tightened, the briefs now halfway down brunette’s hips.

Jesse’s pace was merciless, his hand reaching every part of the prince’s erection only to have his index finger tease the top, brunette barely being aware of anything that was happening around him. He could just moan and grind even more against his guardian’s own hardened member that was still trapped in his robes, the other’s grip around his body barely allowing him to breathe.

\- Ahhhh~ I f-feel… s-sho weird~ mmmm~ - Judai moaned, his eyes tearing up and rolling inside his head despite them being forcefully closed shut.

\- Judai~… - the other moaned into the brunette’s neck, his teeth nibbling gently against the gentle skin of his neck as his grip around the prince’s body tightened, even more, his hand only picking up the pace which rendered Judai almost completely immobile as his body twitched, tensed and relaxed under the other’s caresses and touches.

\- Prince Judaiii~ - he let out another moan only to have brunette grind even more against his hips, the prince now only being able to moan and yelp in pleasure as his head started spinning, a familiar warm feeling forming in his lower stomach.

\- Jesseeee~ Mmmmmm~~- he moaned as he barely managed to turn his head. – I’ll soon- hngh!! Mmmm~~~

\- I know… - the other responded through a breathy whisper, his own hips now shaking and moving against the prince’s naked bottom.

\- K-kisshh me~~~ - Judai pleaded, his hand desperately gripping against the other’s hair only to have the pair of hot lips literally swallow him up, Jesse’s tongue immediately invading his mouth.

The prince moaned, even more, his breathing becoming even more troublesome as his lower half started twitching violently, Jesse picking up the pace even more and sending brunette into a sense of absolute delirium.

And then, Judai yelled into the kiss, barely being able to breathe as he released himself all over the bedsheets, his body suddenly feeling incredibly weak.

But Jesse still didn’t stop kissing him, those hungry, demanding kisses soon turning into gentle and caring movements as the other caressed prince’s body with care, Judai only vaguely aware of his guardian’s still existing erection.

\- Jesse… - he mouthed as he continued to kiss the other, his body relaxing more and more until the prince felt he’ll lose consciousness very soon. – W-what about-

\- Shhh… - the other said into brunette’s lips before continuing to kiss him. – It’s alright, just relax, my dearest prince…

Judai had no strength to defy him at that moment, gentle kisses soon turning into pecks until the prince’s movements finally seized, his consciousness soon plummeting into darkness.

Still, the brunette was vaguely aware of the fact the spell has finally been lifted off his eyes, a glimpse of shiny turquoise hair invading his vision before he fell asleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back tomorrow and we're still out of the Underworld but with Akiza and Yusei this time!  
> Hope you all are having a wonderful day and stay safe!  
> And once again I'm sorry for forgetting to add tags for smut, I'll do better next time, I promise!  
> Love you <3


	22. Break the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still out of the Underworld but for the first fight scene! I know it's a bit tame but I did my best!   
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Athena - Greek goddess of wisdom, diplomacy, and battle strategy. According to the legend, she was destined to rebel against her father Zeus so the king of gods ate her mother while she was pregnant with her only to have Athena literally jump out of his head in full armor after causing him days of intense headache. She is also one of the goddesses who's not interested in romantic relationships. There are several important myths tied directly to Athena, two of those being: the story of Arachne, a very talented weaver who dared to challenge Athena to a weaving competition only to be defeated miserably and turned into a spider so Athena could teach her a lesson. The second one is tied to Odyssey, one of Athena's favorite mortals to whom she was helping constantly during his long journey home.

Yusei slowly pulled up to the shore, leaving his chopper on one of many parking lots reserved only for the beach-goers during the summer but currently, it was almost empty.

As he took off his helmet, a scent of sea and light spring breeze caressed his face and ruffled his spiky hair, the young scientist not remembering when was the last time he got the day off like this. And even though he did promise himself to work on his… other project, the weather was just too nice to be wasted on him sitting in the house.

The raven-head then started walking slowly, his eyes constantly glued to the sea under his feet. and despite feeling rather energetic, he still wanted to savor this moment of tranquility he had gotten from coming to the coast on his own.

That little charm priest Kiryu used on him really did him wonders but Yusei was also aware he had to take proper care of his own body so that he wouldn’t have to visit Kalin’s temple again, especially not after seeing how needed that god really was.

This was definitely time for some changes…

\- Oh, Mr. Fudo?

Yusei flinched slightly as he heard someone calling out his name in the distance, the male voice seeming rather familiar…

And as he turned around, he wondered whether he had just been thinking out loud again.

\- Priest Kiryu?! – he exclaimed, the blue-haired man slowly strolling towards him, the casual attire giving the young man a completely different vibe from when Yusei had first met him.

\- Kyosuke, please. – the man chuckled as he came up to the raven-head, the two of them exchanging handshakes. – What brings you here?

\- Ah, it’s my day off so I thought I’d spend it in nature. The weather is so nice…

\- Mind if I join you on your stroll? It just happened to be my day off, too. – Kyosuke said with a smile, the other not having the courage to reject his offer, not when the priest was so polite.

\- Sure, I’d be glad to have a company. – Yusei responded as they slowly started moving again, an awkward silence arising between them.

The raven-head would glance at the priest every now and then, noticing how sharp his facial features were and just how luscious his blue hair was. Back at the temple, he seemed rather ethereal, as if he was some sort of a deity but today he just seemed like an extremely good-looking male model.

\- You’ll make me blush if you stare at me so much. – the bluenette said through another chuckle. – Do I have something on my face?

\- Ah, no! I just thought you’re rather good-looking for a priest. I usually just see young priestesses in… well, mostly in the Earth shrine. – Yusei admitted, causing the other man to laugh.

\- It’s obvious you really don’t spend a lot of time in other temples. – Kyosuke said as their eyes locked. – A lot of priests and priestesses are young, especially ones who work in the Indigo shrine. For some temples, the youth is mandatory, especially if you have to work for the goddess of love and beauty.

It was Yusei’s turn to chuckle this time around, remembering how busy and in a rush all the priests were in the Indigo shrine.

\- I hope Kalin takes good care of you, I’ve heard he’s a very beloved god.

\- I suppose. A lot of people need our services, blessings and rituals, and they always choose them over visiting the hospital, not realizing we can only give them advice and heal some minor injuries or health issues. We’re not real healers. We’re here mostly to help and protect the real doctors who perform their roles diligently.

The raven-head nodded in understanding, noticing a slightly annoyed undertone that had crept up in the priest’s speech.

\- Well, you did help me a lot so I’m really thankful for that. I feel so much better after that treatment. Thank you again.

Kyosuke started beaming again, his hand suddenly grabbing Yusei’s.

\- Are you taking proper care of your body? Sleeping enough? Eating enough and quality food? - he questioned, his face only a few inches away from Yusei’s.

\- Wow, you’re really enthusiastic. – the young scientist chuckled nervously as he nodded. – Yes, yes, I’m trying to do my best with sleeping and eating. I was thinking of maybe starting some work-out, my lab assistant promised to be my gym partner since he’s a regular there.

-Good to know. – the man said with that same smile, not even thinking of letting go of Yusei’s hand. – But you can still come and visit the temple whenever you like! We’d be happy to have you! For any type of health issue you have, just come! I’m sure his Grace Kalin will help you!

Yusei suddenly found himself stepping backward, the young priest suddenly being way too close to his face, his grip literally making the raven-head’s fingers numb.

\- I- I’ll see when I’ll be able to come… - he responded whilst trying to pull away from his hand.

\- But… you’re on the Shrine Hill every single day, always going to the Earth Shrine… - Kyosuke mouthed, Yusei finally finding an opportunity to pull away his hand.

\- I’ve told you already, I’ve made it a habit to worship Akiza. It calms me down when I’m in her temple…

\- Just because you were found there as a child? – the priest questioned, all life suddenly leaving his tone. – She hasn’t really done anything for you, why does she deserve such devoted worship? Kalin would have definitely treated you better if you were his follower-

\- Please stop. – raven-head said in a determined tone, his blue eyes piercing literal holes on the priest’s face.

\- But I’ve said the truth, right? – Kyosuke pressed further, but his new attempt was quickly cut off.

\- I’m aware gods aren’t supposed to interact with us in their godly forms but I know she watches over me and not only because I was found under her statue after my father was in an accident. I just feel grateful to her for always watching over me and her presence makes me incredibly calm and content. And the smell of roses is my favorite scent in the whole world…

Kyosuke suddenly turned his back on Yusei, reminding the raven-head of a child that was about to throw a tantrum. _Why does he care so much, anyway?..._

\- If you wanted to hang out with me, you could’ve just ask- What the hell is that?

The priest slowly turned around as he noticed Yusei slowly inching towards the edge of the seashore, his eyes glued at the black shadow slowly inching towards them on the horizon. The young scientist could only vaguely see blue marks all over the creature’s body, his heart suddenly squeezing inside his chest.

\- You need to hide. – Kyosuke whispered as his own eyes also glued onto the same view. – Now.

\- B-but-

\- No buts, Mr. Fudo! – the bluenette exclaimed as he started pushing the other down the cliff and towards one of the caves. – You won’t make it to town if you take your chopper now! Your best option is to hide, away from the monster!

\- H-how do you know that?! What the hell is that thing?! – Yusei questioned whilst trying to resist the pushing, but the priest was just too strong for him.

\- I’ll explain later! I have to quickly summon his Grace! This is something only gods and their attendants can handle! Please, trust me!

The scientist then finally stopped resisting and allowed the other to push him onto the beach and towards the huge cave, his eyes constantly glued to the giant monster that was only becoming bigger on the horizon…

***

\- How have you been, dearest Akiza? – Asuka questioned as she and the burgundy-haired goddess strolled through the main Sky temple, one of many meetings of Sky and Earth gods finishing only a few moments ago.

\- Busy as always at this time of the year. – she admitted, her shoulders suddenly feeling rather stiff.

\- But I still see you have time to visit your favorite human, hm?

Akiza jumped, rather aware of how red her face suddenly became, the other goddess only chuckling in response.

\- D-don’t say that to others, especially not my brother. He won’t leave me alone after that… - she said sheepishly, the blonde goddess making a small cross sign on her left shoulder as a sign of a deal.

\- I’m really happy to see you’re more interested in humans, you were so against the gods that spend a certain amount of time in the mortal realm but look at you now, always visiting that young scientist-

\- Asuka, please! – the burgundy-head cried out, causing the other goddess to giggle again. – Everyone says that just because you’re the goddess of wisdom, you know when to stop teasing people, but why is it not the case with me?!

\- You’re just so cute when flustered! – blonde admitted, embracing the other goddess in a playful fashion.

But just as Akiza meant to push her away, heavenly trumpets started roaring all over the place, both goddesses now on standby. The burgundy-head then noticed two fairies flying their way, one having light blue hair and wooden staff coated in rosemary while the other was much smaller, her pink bob floating in the air.

\- Rosemary?!

\- Tutu?! – goddesses called out their respective attendants, Asuka being the first one to step out. – What’s going on, Tutu?

\- A huge monster, your Grace! – pink-haired fairy exclaimed, the googols on her eyes becoming blurry from her heavy breathing.

\- Other gods have just dispatched to their own missions so it’s only the two of you left! – Rosemary explained, two goddesses exchanging looks before coming to a silent agreement.

\- Tutu, call for Natasha and Benten, I’ll be waiting for them at the location. – Asuka instructed her attendant, a golden spear and shield already materializing in her hands.

\- Rosemary, call Marjoram and meet me in the mortal realm. – the burgundy-haired goddess said as she heard the sound of her wooden chariot approaching, Akiza immediately jumping into the vehicle as the dragons kept moving.

The two goddesses soon descended upon the mortal realm, more precisely, towards the East coast where the monster was sighted, at least according to Tutu and Rosemary. The flight was short, Akiza already being able to see the creature even through the clouds.

But once she finally reached the lower part on the horizon, a movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention, her head turning towards the beach.

\- Yusei… - she mouthed as she recognized the man being pushed into a cave even from that distance, the goddess frowning almost immediately upon seeing who was with her favorite human.

\- Is that Kalin? – Asuka questioned as she squinted her eyes, her two fighters appearing by her side.

Akiza didn’t respond, her chest suddenly feeling very tight as her guts started to boil, the goddess not even noticing Rosemary and Marjoram appeared next to her.

_Why the hell is Kalin with him?..._

The third god that was still on the beach looked around for one last time before transforming into his true form as the two dragons soon joined him as he flew to meet the goddesses, the giant monster already too close to the shore.

But in that very moment, Akiza couldn’t care less about the monster.

In one swift move, the goddess climbed onto the edge of her chariot and leaped forward, her punch landing right in Kalin’s face. The god yelped with surprise, his silverfish-brown eyes filled with instant resentment.

\- What was that for?! – he yelled only to have one more punch flying his way, this one luckily not landing anywhere on his body. – Aren’t we supposed to fight the monster?!

\- What do you want with Yusei?! – she growled, Kalin appearing slightly baffled for a moment.

\- I haven’t even touched him, you idiot! – the god reassured, his voice showcasing his annoyance. – The man is so loyal to you it’s not even healthy!

\- But you wanted to do something with him, didn’t you?! – Akiza pushed, thorny tentacles suddenly emerging from the sea trying to grab onto Kalin’s legs but the god was fast enough and strong enough to block her attacks.

\- Don’t act like a lunatic! I won’t touch him anymore, I promise! He sure is cute but-

\- WATCH OUT!

Both gods looked up before leaping into different directions, the giant’s hand soon landing into the sea and producing a massive tidal wave that hit the shore in all of its might, Akiza barely being able to see a few feet in front of her because of tiny drops in the air.

\- Will you two finally stop with this quarrel and concentrate?! We have bigger issues here! – Asuka scolded, all of the present attendants nodding in agreement.

Both Kalin and Akiza nodded at her statement, the two gods shooting last glares at each other before flying up to have a better look at the monster.

\- It seems it’s from the same family as that damn monkey… - Akiza said through her teeth, noticing strikingly similar lines to the ones the monkey monster had on the skin of the giant, these lines emitting blinding blue light.

\- Does anyone have any idea where these come from? – Kalin questioned as the trio made sure they don’t get noticed by a giant eye in the middle of the giant’s head.

\- It does seem familiar… - Asuka whispered before shaking her head. – But we won’t have time to think about it now. We have to strike it in the weak spot, that is, in that huge glowing circle in the middle of its chest.

As soon as the goddess said that the giant swung its enormously large hand and almost grabbed all three of them, Akiza seeing this task won’t be as easy as when she, Shizuka, and Ryou fought the monkey monster.

_We must disable those hands first.,_ Asuka said through a mental link. _Each of you has to attack one hand, I’ll look for the opening to strike the weak spot and not get noticed._

The two gods nodded in agreement before calling forth their attendants, Kalin going for the left hand along with pink dragon Erde and purple dragon Fluss while Akiza returned to her chariot and took out her bow and arrows, Rosemary and Marjoram already striking at the giant’s right arm.

The creature started yelling in pain, its hands soon becoming an uncontrollable mass of energy that was just flying everywhere, making it almost impossible to hit him. Asuka continued to fly around the giant, but every single time she and her two fighters would get even a little closer to it, they’d almost get squished by the huge legs.

And godly weapons and powers didn’t seem to work on this behemoth either.

Whenever Kalin would strike the blue stripe on the giant’s arm, the skin would regenerate immediately and similar happened to Akiza, her arrows literally becoming sucked into the blue light.

_Why won’t you just DIE?!_

Akiza prepared to launch three arrows at once, finally finding the spot on its arm that might be vulnerable but as she caught sight of Kalin again, her anger started boiling up again, messing up her field of view…

\- MISTRESS! – two fairies exclaimed in a total panic, the burgundy-haired goddess only then noticing a huge foot was about to hit her.

\- AKIZA! – Asuka and Kalin yelled before leaping to her rescue, but nothing could be done. _She’ll definitely be hit-_

A loud explosion suddenly echoed the bay, the giant starting to yowl in pain as their balance was lost, Akiza just then noticing its foot was literally pierced with some king of a huge projectile and set on fire, the giant’s regenerative powers seemingly weakened.

_What the…_

As her eyes followed the trail of smoke towards the shore, the goddess’s heart skipped a beat as she was Yusei on the beach, six loaded cannons ready to release their fire on the monstrosity. Her human friend didn’t even stop to look at what was going on but the fact he was so frantically running from cannon to cannon to hit the giant’s legs told her enough.

\- Now it’s our chance! – Asuka exclaimed before she, Natasha, and Benten blocked the hand attack from the giant, Akiza doing the same with the other arm. – KALIN, GO!

\- TAKE THAT YOU DISGUSTING FUCKER! – the god exclaimed as he and his two dragons released all of their firepowers on the monster’s glowing weak spot, the giant letting out one final cry of pain before plummeting into the sea, back first, its black body soon losing the blue glow and disappearing under the ocean waves.

The gods could only observe the scene in shock as they breathed heavily, Akiza only vaguely aware a faint blue light was bathing Kalin before it had completely disappeared.

And once she turned towards the beach again, her eyes locked with Yusei even from that distance, his reserved smile and thumbs up causing her heart to go absolutely crazy in her chest.

\- Well, he sure has guts. – Asuka said with a chuckle as she observed the silent interaction between the two.

\- We’d definitely be screwed if he didn’t use those cannons, that damn genius. – Kalin noted, the burgundy-haired goddess barely aware of their words.

She could only look at Yusei, hoping that he was indeed alright after that whole ordeal but still smiling thankfully to her dearest human.

And in her worry and infatuation, the goddess didn’t even notice the fourth party observing everything from beyond the clouds, his smile promising a rather sinister future for both her and Yusei…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will be my last update in February, I really hope you're enjoying your stay here so far! I've really had tons of fun in this past month and during updates so I hope you share my sentiment!  
> Hope you all are having a wonderful day and stay safe!  
> Love you <3


	23. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back at the Underworld for this chapter again and this will mark the end of yet another arc of this story!  
> I hope you'll enjoy!

_\- Your Majesty?_

The king of the Underworld rose his head from the reports he's been reading up until now, recognizing one of Carly's girls just by her voice.

\- Enter, Water.

The door opened immediately, a rather tall sorceress of blue skin and wavy blue hair entering the king’s study, her eyes low and her body trembling slightly but visibly.

\- Master Crow’s just brought a letter for you. Mistress Carly said this is to be urgently delivered to you. – she said before handing him a light blue envelope with a dragon crest in the middle, the king chuckling at her deep bow.

\- I’m glad to see you girls and your dearest mistress learned how to behave properly after that little scolding session… - he said, a barely noticeable growl present in his undertone. –But there’s no need to be scared of me if you keep doing your job diligently.

\- Yes, Majesty. – she responded whilst still not raising her head to look at him, her hand clenching onto the wooden staff.

\- You may go now, keep working hard, Water.

The sorceress nodded and quickly exited the study, the king of the Underworld letting out another amused chuckle before turning all of his attention towards the letter he had just received.

_It took you two months just to respond to my letter. Asshole…_

With those lovely thoughts on his mind, the god tore open the envelope only to see a blank sheet of white paper, the inscriptions soon appearing before his eyes in a deep blue font, Seto’s manner of responding causing the king a new level of amusement.

_When you come to the meeting during Summer Solstice, take what you need and go. Stop bothering me._

_Seto, Chief of the Gods and of the Sky Realm_

\- It’s always such a delight exchanging letters with you, asshat. – the king chuckled before crumpling the paper and throwing it into the fire. _He’s a living image of Rex, I swear…_

But at least, this meant some type of progress. He’ll have to take off on his journey in the Sky Realm in only one week’s time and mostly because The Big Five will have the meeting that’ll probably take place for days, especially if he and Anzu start with their usual bickering.

And since Yugi’s in the Underworld, those meetings could be stretched out for a whole damn week…

Still, he knew what he was looking for and Seto can bet he’ll turn the White Library upside down just to find that one particular scroll…

Another knock on the door of his study interrupted his train of thoughts, the vein on his forehead popping all of a sudden.

\- Yes?! – he asked with a slightly higher tone, the pause on the other side of the door making him even more annoyed.

\- _I-It’s me, Majesty…_

The king’s heart dropped in his stomach as he heard that gentle, male voice, the hesitant tone making him quietly facepalm himself before slowly opening the door, his features softening the moment he laid his eyes on the spring god.

\- Yugi… - he mouthed, the younger god barely being able to keep his composure. – I’m sorry, I just had a stressful day…

\- I can come next time if you’re busy, Majesty-

\- No, no, come in. I’m glad to see you. – the older said as he opened the door wider, Yugi carefully entering the study while looking around at every little detail.

And only then did the king of the Underworld notice a rather large item the younger god was holding, it’s round shape being concealed with a white sheet.

\- What do you have there? - the older asked after both of them found a place to seat, the atmosphere still rather awkward between them, the spring god not even wanting to look the other in the eye until asked this question.

\- Oh! – Yugi exclaimed before putting the item on the table, the sheet removed in one swift move.

The king frowned, a black egg with a few rubies carved in it looking somewhat familiar.

\- Lady Mana said I should ask you the permission to keep it and raise it once it hatches. – the younger said in a cheerful voice, his eyes glued to the shiny egg.

The king took a better look at it, picking it up for a moment just to make sure he’s been right about the type of creature that was about to hatch from it.

\- Where did you find this?

\- H-how did you know I’ve found it? – Yugi asked, his purple eyes suddenly becoming wider.

\- Because this is Gandora’s egg. – the king explained after putting the egg back down carefully. – That’s a type of dragon that’s born from the earth itself and it doesn’t have a mother. Its body is made of iron and crystals entirely and they are usually born once every two centuries or so. I’ve had about nine of them over the past two millennia. Most of them have turned into different types of dragons after a certain period of time but I did have one Gandora that became Dragon of Destruction and… well, things didn’t end up well.

Yugi lowered his head as he heard the last part of the other’s explanation, his face suddenly going pale as a ghost.

\- But these dragons indeed need someone to take care of them, at least until they grow into their full size after six months. – the king reassured. – So I have no problem with you taking care of it.

\- N-now I’m not so sure I’ll be able to… - the younger mouthed, his voice unnaturally quiet. – I don’t want to be the cause of its demise… Maybe it’s best to leave it to you-

\- Yugi?

\- Hm? – the younger finally locked the eyes with the king, the older god ignoring a sudden pickup in his heartbeat.

\- That last Gandora ended like it did because I didn’t have enough patience to properly teach it and that’s why it became wild and unpredictable. – the older explained, his red eyes becoming even warmer as he looked at the spring god. – But I do believe that you have what this type of dragon needs. I know you’ll give it all of your love and care and you’ll see how devoted the dragon will become to you.

\- You think so? – the younger asked with a tender smile, his expression lightening up.

The king only nodded in response, his hand lightly pushing the egg back into the other’s arms. The spring god accepted it carefully and wrapped it into the white sheet as if he was cradling a baby.

\- I’ll try to do my best… I really will, I won’t let it become naughty. – Yugi said through an adorable chuckle, the king only being able to lean on his own hand and observe him, completely unaware of his own smile. – When do you think it’ll hatch?

\- Soon, it’s only a matter of days. It’s pretty heavy. Probably before I return from the meeting of The Big Five.

\- Oh… so it’s that time of the year again. Summer is finally here…

The king frowned at the younger’s sudden change of tone, Yugi’s eyes losing focus for a moment.

\- Well, I wish you a safe trip, your Majesty! – he said cheerfully before literally bolting out of the chair and running towards the door. – And… I’m sorry. If Anzu tells anything bad to you, I’ll make sure to compensate in some way-

\- It’s not your job to apologize for her actions, Yugi. Besides, our bickering has become normal over the past millennia, I don’t even expect anything else from her.

The spring god’s gaze lowered again, his eyebrows pretty low as he clenched onto the egg against his chest.

\- Still, I’m sorry… - he whispered before opening the door and greeting the king with another beautiful smile. – I’ll see you then! Goodbye!

\- Goodbye…

As the doors closed, the king leaned back in his chair and let out a deep and exhausted sigh, just now remembering he had to take care of so many things before he takes off to the Upper Realm.

But at least, he managed to see Yugi…

_But why would Gandora get born at this time of the year? I hope nothing bad happens…_

***

About a week later, Yugi sat in his chambers writing another letter to his little fairies when a flame above his head started going crazy, a sound of something hard cracking making him stand up.

But as soon as he looked at the egg inside a small glass box, the spring god leaped forward, taking it out and placing it right onto the bed, not even caring whether he’ll dirty the sheets.

\- Oh my goodness, here you are… - he whispered as his heart went crazy in his chest, his eyes glued at the parts of the shiny crystal that were slowly breaking off, the movement rather prominent on the inside.

The king really was right, the dragon will really hatch while he was away… but upon that realization, Yugi felt a sudden wave of panic wash over him.

What if he really screws up with this little dragon? What if he causes him to become destructive so that the king will have to eventually subdue it? Will he be able to take care of if properly?!

He never really knew he’d adopt a baby dragon-

A small roar came from the cracked egg, the movement becoming livelier as the parts of the crystal shell continued to fall all around, reddish fluid spilling all over the bed. And then a small shiny leg peered out, the chick trying desperately to wiggle its way out…

Yugi carefully pulled against the top part of the egg, making a big enough opening so that he could see the dragon’s tiny head, its blurry red eyes staring directly at him. But this was the only help he could offer, the little guy was supposed to hatch mostly on his own…

\- Come on, little guy, you can do it… - the god rooted the chick on, the movement only becoming livelier and small growls and grunts becoming louder as the moments passed.

And then, with a single kick of its other leg, the egg crumbled into pieces, the tiny dragon letting out a shriek that almost pierced Yugi’s ears.

The chick started looking around almost immediately, its small legs barely being able to hold him up. Still, its curiosity was rather obvious as it looked at everything that was placed in that room, Yugi letting it take in its surroundings as much as possible.

But then, their eyes locked for a moment, a small dragon almost running into the spring god’s lap, its tiny head burying into Yugi’s blue robes.

The god chuckled as he noticed his vision was becoming blurry, his hands closing around the little creature and he picked it up, the small dragon sniffing him and rubbing its cold metal nose against the god’s cheek, causing Yugi to chuckle.

\- You’re so adorable… why are you so cute?! – Yugi squeaked as he embraced the little guy tighter, making sure he wasn’t hurting the dragon. – Oh… I have to say Lady Mana that you’re hatched… you must be really hungry.

The dragon growled adorably again, its claws latching onto Yugi’s robes as he stood up and reached the emergency button placed next to his bed, alerting whoever was listening to come to his chambers as soon as they could.

\- Welcome to this world, little Gandora… - Yugi whispered as he cradled the dragon in his hands, the chick relaxing in the god’s arms and letting out a sound similar to purring as its claws wouldn’t let the blue robes even for a moment.

\- I really hope… I really hope I’ll do good… but I’m glad you’re here. – the god chirped again as he smiled down at the drowsy chick, its metal body getting calmer by the second until it eventually fell asleep in Yugi’s arms, like a real baby.

The god smiled tenderly as he continued to walk around the room, his mind completely emptied from the doubtful thoughts he had only half an hour earlier.

Now all that was important was that tiny, new life resting in his arms…

* * *

**END OF ARC 3: MOON KNOWS MY SECRETS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you all again on Monday, March 1st, with a new arc, new plot twists and new beginnings.  
> Hope you all are having a wonderful day and stay safe!  
> Love you <3


	24. Trust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with Yusei briefly and believe me this is a start of a huge turmoil that will affect most of the currently-revealed cast. Hope you enjoy!

Yusei sat in the Research Facility garden, his eyes not rising from the notebook he'd been writing in for even a moment. In his left hand was a half-eaten yakisoba sandwich while his second hand continued to write notes for the meeting he had later in the afternoon.

As the first days of July rolled around, the weather became almost uncontrollably hot, almost as if the great goddess of agriculture was fuming from inside out and all of it was reflected in the weather. But luckily in this very garden, all the trees have been providing enough shadow, especially the taller ones so sitting there was the best option.

And yet not even that incredible heat could avert Yusei’s attention from the incident that had happened one month ago on the East Coast.

After seeing that huge giant thing and being shoved inside the nearest cave on the shore by priest Kiryu, he couldn’t believe his own eyes once he saw three gods descending from the heavens to fight the creature.

And among them, of course, was Akiza, even her angry face looking divine and beautiful in young scientist’s eyes.

But soon after the fight had started, it became rather obvious three gods needed more help than what they had on their hands, the giant regenerating so fast that the trio couldn’t even make a dent.

And that’s when it came to Yusei: he was at the damn East Coast, the place where the Facility had dropped off those old-school cannons that weren’t of any use to the military anymore.

With all of his strength and speed, the young scientist somehow managed to push three cannons out of the cave, thankful for his training of firearm usage two years ago. He managed to load them just in time to zap the giant into the leg, his eyes returning to the scene just when the creature was about to strike the hunt goddess.

He managed to tick off two more cannons which gave the godly trio an opening to finish the creature off, Kalin being the one to finally kill it and push it back into the depths of the sea.

Yusei continued to play that whole incident in his head even one month later, the whole situation seeming more and more disturbing the more he remembered it and more information he had learned from the web and classified science data.

Various monsters fighting the war against gods wasn’t anything new, especially if one looks at ancient texts, but those battles were much more common in the first five centuries after the world’s creation, when a great master of beasts, Roman, was still alive…

And in recent months, two more monsters similar to that giant one have appeared, various gods going into battle with them. The data Yusei managed to look over didn’t say much, just the location, description of a monster, and the god that had put an end to its life the raven-head couldn’t ignore certain coincidences in all of those incidents.

All of the monsters appeared in seemingly unpopulated places around the continent but they were all at the same distance from the Capital. Moreover, it seems that gods didn’t get the immediate signal that the monster has appeared but only a few days later when a monster was on their way towards the Capital. And when it came to defeating the monster, there always had to be three gods battling it with one of them giving a final strike, with the exception of Crow, messenger god, who just so happened to pass by the area where a whale monster had just awakened.

So many things didn’t seem right in that whole situation. One might think monsters were just acting crazy on their own but considering the pattern of attacks, that couldn’t be the case.

The second possibility was that Roman was still alive and is only creating monsters to mess with other gods and have them “train”, as the old scriptures have said, but not even that seemed likely, mostly because he would always be present next to his awakened monsters and would monitor their movements so they don’t fatally wound gods.

These monsters were definitely aiming for the kill…

Yusei frowned as he felt cold sweat running down his back and he finally put the pen and the notebook down, his notes finally completed. He quickly finished his sandwich and drank the rest of the water before standing back up, ready to return to the lab.

With another yawn the young scientist walked down the path under the orange trees, their gentle scent only causing him to become sleepier. He knew he promised Aki, Rafael, and everyone else that he’ll start taking better care of himself, but ever since that incident on the East Coast he couldn’t stop himself from adding one more research to his two already existing projects, all three topics being equally important.

And he’ll definitely get to the bottom of this monster incident-

\- Oh? – Yusei gasped as he took a turn to the right, noticing a man in rather stylish clothes standing under one of the cherry trees in the distance, his eyes glued to its leaves and delicious fruit hanging from it.

Still, the lack of a lab coat told raven-head he definitely didn’t belong there.

\- Sir? – he called out before coming closer. – What business do you have here?

When the man turned to look at him, Yusei was literally frozen in the spot for a few moments, not even believing how beautiful the man was: his silver hair reached his shoulders and aside from a few locks near his left eye, the majority of his face was clearly visible. His skin was pale and perfect, his eyes a lighter shade of blue that still seemed as deep as the ocean. He was shorter than Yusei by a whole head but his slender figure and powerful aura could clearly be felt, his stance proud, beautiful, and unwavering.

\- Did you say something? – he asked before taking a step forward, Yusei just then remembering what the situation was.

-Uh… I asked what business do you have here? – the scientist repeated, aware the man came even closer to him than before, a sudden scent of magnolia washing over him.

\- I was just watching at these trees, they are so well-tended. Why? – he responded innocently, confusing the scientist further.

\- But you’re not supposed to be here, sir. – raven-head explained. – This is the garden of the Research Facility, only employees are allowed to come here.

The man’s face immediately went blank at that information before he started laughing, covering his right eye in embarrassment.

\- Oh my… - he said through a chuckle. – I saw the door to the garden was open so I thought it was public, I’m really sorry!

Yusei had to chuckle at that reaction, the man looking even prettier when he was smiling so widely.

\- It’s alright, would you like me to escort you out, sir?

\- Yes, please! – the man responded enthusiastically, embarrassed giggle still slipping from his lips. – I’ve spent quite some time here, I don’t even remember where the exit is.

\- Come with me, sir-

\- Please, call me Edo. Edo Phoenix. – the man said before he caught up with the young scientist. – It’s weird if you call me that way when we’re probably the same age.

\- A-alright, Edo… - the taller responded, the scent of magnolia becoming even stronger now when the newcomer was walking next to him.

\- You said this is a research facility? What are you guys researching? Something in connection to plants or something?

\- No, no, we’re a royal research facility, we test and produce weapons for the royal army using magical materia and the newest technology. – Yusei explained with a chuckle, other’s amazed expression amusing him no end. – Are you not from the Capital? Usually, all our residents know about this facility.

\- Ah no, you could say I’m just a tourist… - the man averted his eyes, his voice becoming somewhat quiet. – I’m actually from… North!

\- Really?! Why in the world would you want to come all the way here?! – the scientist questioned, Edo still refusing to return him the gaze, their destination in sight.

\- YUSEI!

Both men stopped dead in their tracks as they heard a deep male voice calling out, the raven-head immediately becoming alerted.

\- I’m here, Rafael! – the man yelled back, his colleague soon emerging from the tree line, his expression rather stern and tense.

\- You need to come back to the lab, now! It’s a huge emergency! – Rafael said frantically, not even paying a glance at Edo who only stared up at him.

\- Give me just a moment. – raven-head responded before turning towards his guest and patting him on the shoulder. – This is the back entrance, it’s usually locked to make sure not to make the same mistake twice.

\- Thank you, Yusei. – the silver-head responded with a smile, the sound of his own name making the scientist’s heart skip a beat for some reason. – Can I come to visit again? Not in secrecy or anything, just for hanging out?

\- Sure… just ask for me at the front desk.

\- Yusei! – Rafael called out again, his voice stronger than before.

\- I’ll see you, Edo! Good luck on your way home! – the raven-head said before waving the shorter man goodbye and now finally running after Rafael, the heat only causing his lungs to become tighter than usual. – What’s the rush? Did something explode?

\- No, this is the problem of the whole state, not just this lab… - the blonde responded, his voice almost turning into a growl.

Yusei frowned and picked up the pace, the duo soon arriving in the lab where most of the staff was gathered before the big screen, anxious chatter and a few whines clearly audible in the air.

Raven-head rose his eyes towards the screen, seeing the breaking news broadcast. _Oh no…_

\- _Good afternoon citizens of the Capital and the whole state_. – the woman on the screen said calmly, her expression completely blank as she read out the following news: - _Shortly after 4 PM today, the royal palace has been invaded by around twenty members of the extremely left party that pledges complete loyalty to the Pantheon._

_Even though the royal guard and military managed to subdue all of them in a record time, there have been casualties._

_His Highness, Daisuke I, has been assassinated…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new update is coming your way tomorrow! Be prepared for a lot of things and hella long chapter!   
> Hope all of you are having a wonderful day and stay safe!  
> I love you <3


	25. And There was No One Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in this chapter Underworld and the royal family are intertwining and you'll see why, it's pretty intense.  
> Still, I hope you'll enjoy your read!

\- Your Highness, it's time.

Judai nodded before getting up from his bed, Alister opening the door for him as his black cape flew behind him, the prince’s expression completely blank.

\- How are you, sire? – the bodyguard questioned, his usual casual attire switched with a black suit and black leather gloves, something all male members of royal guard had to wear when someone of the royal passes away…

\- I’m fine, don’t worry. – the brunette responded immediately, his usual royal suit squeezing him more than usual, especially around his neck.

\- But your father-

\- Alister…

The duo stopped just before the elevators, guards bowing to the prince before opening the double door for them.

\- I’m really fine. You know I didn’t have any special relationship with my old man… he was basically just my employee, nothing more if you look at it from a different perspective. – Judai elaborated once he and his bodyguard were alone inside the elevator. – What worries me more is what’s going to happen next… now that Jun is probably going to take over the throne…

A silence arose between the duo, burgundy-haired man nodding with understanding.

\- Whatever happens, know that I’ll follow you, sire. – he eventually said, evoking a small but meaningful smile from the prince.

Their ride to the bottom floor lasted shorter than Judai would expect and the moment he exited the elevator and saw his older sister in a black dress and black veil over her face, he could feel his heart jumping into his throat.

\- Come, Judai. Twins are waiting. – she muttered, her voice raspy and deep. Judai obliged immediately, Alister and Axel following right behind.

The hallway leading to the main meeting room was filled with his father’s portraits, black ribbons decorating their top-left angle while all servants, all in black, bowed to them as they have passed by. The whole palace was eerily quiet which only caused the brunette to become more fidgety, his heart beating painfully inside his chest while his stomach churned.

_Let this be over quickly…_

Siblings eventually reached the meeting room, their two older brothers already waiting inside, Jun’s dark brown hair slicked back and his regent crown being placed upon him.

\- Take a seat, you two. This won’t take long. – Juno said in a commanding tone, his hand instructing all other servants and bodyguards to leave the room. – This is a family matter so if you don’t mind?

\- Come, Jula. – Judai called out for his older sister, moving a chair for her. She accepted the invitation without hesitation, the younger just then noticing how puffy her eyes were under that veil…

\- Welcome, my dearest siblings. – Jun started once everyone was seated around the quadrate table, Judai already getting the urge to hit him square in the jaw. – As you know, our palace’s been under attack not even three days ago and unfortunately… our noble and brave father had fallen by the hands of those rebelling pigs that still wish to be completely dependent on the mercy of gods.

\- I don’t think the last part of the sentence was necessary-

\- Julia, stay quiet. Your future king is speaking. –Juno scolded, the youngest only being able to shoot a sharp look to both of his brothers before Jun continued:

\- As I was saying, even though this moment is indeed tragic and our father had left far too early, I do believe the four of us will be able to lead our state towards the brighter future, where we will only continue father’s dream of becoming a strong force without any divine help.

Judai bit his tongue, that same urge to hit his oldest brother in the jaw only becoming stronger the more he talked.

\- And I have to inform you of one decision I’ve made as a regent and, hopefully, a future king of this state. It will be the first showcase of our strength and the proof that this incident and this loss didn’t scare us.

\- Oh, what now… - Julia muttered again whilst leaning forward against the table her hand disappearing behind the black veil as she laid her palm over her forehead.

Jun chuckled at her reaction and locked eyes with his twin, the final nod between them causing Judai to hold his breath.

And then, the regent rose his chin high and took a deep breath, a prideful smile appearing on his face.

\- As a sign of rebellion against the gods, our father shall not be buried or cremated by usual funeral rituals which require godly assistance. We shall bury him in the royal garden, in a massive mausoleum. No need for priests or priestesses, just us saying our last goodbyes to our dearest father.

Judai’s mouth literally fell agape upon hearing those words, his sister tired of the act and raising the veil off her head, her brown eyes drilling holes into Jun’s skull.

\- Are you an idiot? – she muttered with a cold tone, the twins about to scold her for her language before Judai rose from his seat and yelled:

\- You are completely mental, Jun! I know you don’t give a damn what gods think, but some boundaries are there not to be crossed! You cannot leave our father without a proper funeral! That’s the closest to heresy it could get!

\- And since when do you care what gods think? – Juno mocked. – All of these years you just keep saying you make your own destiny and that you don’t need godly guidance but look at you now, all fired up around the decision your regent, _your future king_ , has made-

\- But this is a different matter! – younger pressed, his voice only becoming louder. –If you piss of _You-Know-Who_ , we’re literally going to be fucked! He might even annihilate our whole damn family! Do you have a fucking death wish?!

\- MIND… - Jun hit the table with his fist, causing everyone to wince. – Your language in front of your future king, Judai. You’re lucky I even let you stay here-

\- Oh, if you keep doing this type of shit, I will gladly move away! I don’t want my head to be put on a skewer because my brother is a selfish, egotistical maniac who thinks it’s a good idea to get in the fight with one of the most powerful gods!

\- Who are you calling-

\- ENOUGH ALREADY! – Julia exclaimed as she stood up, three pairs of widened eyes looking her way as she continued to speak. – Judai has a point so at least try and consider it, Jun. These types of changes have to be implemented slowly or people will riot and you’ll really draw the rage of all gods towards yourself and this family which can only lead us to ruin and not prosperity that you spew on about. Reconsider this decision, I beg of you…

A tense silence enveloped the meeting room only for Jun to chuckle, his brown eyes looking at both of his younger siblings as if they were just the trash on the side of the road.

\- Like it or not, this is the king’s decision and if you don’t like it, you’re more than welcomed to leave. I’ll gladly sign your expulsion from the Yuki family. But remember… - the oldest hissed. – If you really wish to abandon me, you become enemies of the state…

Both Judai and Julia were left rather stunned, the youngest barely suppressing the urge to strangle his brother, but before any of them could even react properly, Jun stated:

\- The meeting has ended and the private funeral preparations are continuing. You are dismissed.

\- JUN! – two younger siblings yelled after their regent, Jun only replying with a chuckle:

\- It’s “Your Highness”! Remember that little detail!

With those words the twins have left the meeting room, Judai still in a state of shock from what had just ensued.

\- This won’t be good… oh dear gods, this won’t be good… - Julia muttered after slumping onto the chair, bodyguards soon entering the room with confused looks on their faces.

Judai could only feel one emotion in his body at that moment and that was most definitely fear. Fear of the consequences that will be brought by enraging the Unnamed one…

***

The king of the Underworld was finally on his way back to his domain, three weeks of absence being more than enough for him. Meetings were tiresome and boring, as per usual, but Anzu’s killer aura only complicated a lot of things, so much that the king had to ask for a separate seat so she wouldn’t kill him with a hidden needle or something.

But his little venture to the Library was definitely worth all that suffering and boredom, especially because the scroll he’s been looking for was so easy to obtain and read.

And the whole scripture revealed some rather interesting facts, particularly about his own creator and the times he started “having fun” while the king was imprisoned…

Everything made sense now: the reason why Yugi’s energy was so low, the reason why he was seemingly led to the forbidden places in the Underworld, the possible reason for his nightmares…

And of course, the reason why the king himself took such a strong interest in him…

All of it made sense now.

_But I don’t know whether Yugi knows about these facts,_ the king thought, the smile immediately being wiped off his face upon remembering spring god’s crying face.

_I’ll have to approach this topic carefully-_

The king stopped in mid-air, his red eyes being able to see one of the entrances to the Underworld even from that height, but the commotion and ruckus coming from underground made him frown deeply.

He quickly dematerialized and found himself in front of the Underworld entrance in a matter of seconds, Berry being the one to let him inside through the barrier and alarm the whole kingdom that their monarch has returned.

And immediately upon his arrival in the black-marbled hallway, Mahad ran to his aid, his expression contorted with nervousness.

\- Mahad? What’s going on? – the king questioned once the funeral god approached him, the taller god breathless and unable to speak for a few moments.

\- We have a big problem, your Majesty… - he eventually muttered. – The current regent of the Yuki family, Jun Yuki… he refused to give his father a proper funeral!

The king was left speechless for a couple of moments before his red eyes darkened, his voice becoming as deep as a growl.

\- Explain.

\- The king Daisuke… he died four days ago in a rebellion and attack on the royal palace… and so, as I always do, I sent one of my girls to observe the soul for forty days before it descends to the Underworld… and Pottarie heard the meeting of the four royal heirs. The regent apparently doesn’t want to bend to the traditions and will bury his father in the mausoleum built in the royal garden. He won’t even call for priests… and all because the young future king wants to be independent of the will of gods…

Another moment of tense silence ensued, the king now looking around with his brows risen but his eyes dark as the pits of hell.

And eventually, the king laughed, his deep laughter echoing the hallways of the whole Underworld, everyone stopping dead in their tracks upon hearing it, Mahad himself feeling shivers going down his spine.

\- I thought to leave this matter to you to handle but how can I miss the opportunity to SHOW OFF MY POWER?! – the king exclaimed, a crazed smirk appearing on his face as the shadows started gathering around him, his laughter becoming deeper and deeper by a second.

Mahad went down on his left knee, bowing before the immense power of his master, cold sweat rimming down his face as he respectively asked:

\- Your orders, Majesty.

The king chuckled with amusement, his red eyes literally glowing in the dim light of the hallway.

\- Open the Red Chamber. Let the Sky Dragon have some fun…

***

Later that afternoon Judai was running around the palace and gathering his belongings, ready to outsail through the main door that very evening. He even asked Julia to come with him and save herself from the infinite wrath that was about to be bestowed upon them, but his sister remained adamant about wanting to convince Jun to change his decision, at least until nothing happened.

\- Highness! – Alister stopped the brunette in the middle of the hallway, a few books in his hands showing he was also ready to leave. – Please come and look at the sky…

The prince could feel his blood freezing in his veins as he entered the library and looked through the massive window, his breath stopping for a moment upon seeing the black clouds and a vortex that was slowly descending upon the royal grounds, purple thunder hitting trees and towers all over the place.

\- It’s begun… - Judai muttered. – We need to hide-

\- Oh… my gods… - Alister gasped as a huge head of a red dragon appeared in the middle of a vortex, its double mouth letting out a bloodcurdling and earthshaking shriek.

The dragon then started descending, its long body seemingly never really leaving the safety of the clouds. But as soon as its head turned towards the palace and Judai looked into its massive yellow eyes, his instincts went into overdrive.

\- Alister, come. We need to get out of the palace…

Without any questions the bodyguard followed his master as they dashed through the hallways, the servants and other employees becoming more erratic and frightened as the dragon came closer to the palace, its terrifying shrieks causing Judai’s eyes to tear up.

Eventually, the duo managed to reach the huge royal garden, Judai seeing all three of his siblings in the corner of his eye but his attention was completely on that huge dragon to even consider looking at them properly.

The beast soon flew over the palace, causing complete disarray and panic as servants ran all over the place. Judai only then noticed a bright light coming from both of the dragon’s mouths, its head-turning around as if it’s looking for something…

\- Oh shit… - Judai muttered as he threw himself on Alister and yelled. – EVERYONE GET DOWN!

People listened to him without hesitation, even his two idiotic brothers, and not even a moment later, the dragon shot two beams of energy out of his mouth, his power completely erasing the South Tower, the same tower where his parents’ bedroom was…

While still feeling electricity in the air and as the small particles of glass and cement flew around the air, the sparks flying everywhere and panicked voices and screams filling his ears, Judai rose his eyes and locked the eyes with the huge dragon, the beast seemingly looking directly at him.

**_LISTEN WELL, ALL OF YOU._ **

Another wave of chills ran through Judai’s whole body, his whole being paralyzed with fear as he kneeled down before the dragon, the deep and divine voice reaching his ears making it clear who was speaking to them…

**_IF YOU CONTINUE BEING STUBBORN LITTLE THINGS, MY LOVELY DRAGON WILL CONTINUE ERASING YOUR PRECIOUS PALACE PIECE BY PIECE_ **

**_TODAY, THERE WERE NO CASUALTIES BUT YOU BETTER RECONSIDER WHOM YOU WANT TO MAKE YOUR OPPONENT._ **

_-_ WE’RE SORRY, YOUR GRACE! – Judai yelled while still having his head bowed before the beast, the deep voice turning into an amused chuckle that vibrated through the ground, sending even more people into a state of panic.

**_FARWELL UNTIL TOMORROW, PESKY LITTLE FLIES!_ **

Another wave of laughter echoed the horizon as the dragon shrieked and started flying away, its massive body causing wind so strong everyone had to hold onto something so they wouldn’t end up being blown away.

Judai just wanted to stay laying on the ground and cry like a little baby, the image of that huge dragon still flashing before his eyes. _What do I do, what the hell do I do?!_

\- Master, are you alright? – Alister called out, his strong hands being able to pull the prince back on his feet, Judai still unable to say anything understandable.

And then he saw his sister running his way, her expression pale but determined…

\- Judai, you need to come with me tonight. We need to take care of this as soon as possible.

\- W-where are we going? – the younger stuttered, his ears still filled with the shrieks of that dragon.

\- To the Obsidian Shrine. We need the audience with the King of the Underworld…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new update is coming your way tomorrow but a tad later, I have to watch my anime with a long overdue and it's bothering me.  
> So, until then, I hope all of you are having a wonderful day and stay safe!  
> Love you! <3


	26. My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to kinda put an end to the drama that started in the last chapter, many things will happen huhuhu  
> Hope you enjoy!

The moon was already high up in the sky when Judai and Julia finally reached the Shrine Hill accompanied by only Alister and Axel, black cloaks over their heads, and an ordinary car preventing the members of a wide population from recognizing them.

As soon as they approached the now closed fence of the sacred ground, a few security guards prevented them from advancing but upon seeing in whose audience they were, they quickly opened the door and alarmed the main priest of Obsidian Shrine, a whole line of priests and priestesses lined at the entrance upon their arrival.

\- This way, your Highnesses. – the priest said quietly, Julia giving a silent sign for their bodyguards to remain behind.

\- We saw what had happened to the palace today, are you well, Highnesses? – the priest questioned, Judai very aware of everyone’s curious gazes piercing the back of his head.

\- As you can see, we’re alright. But we’re here upon an urgent business so can you please get on with the summoning ritual? We really need to speak to His Grace. – princess said in a somewhat scolding tone, the priest walking next to her lowering his head almost instantly.

\- Certainly, I apologize, your Highness.

Once the group reached the heart of the Shrine, all gathered priests gathered in a circle around an already lit and quite big fire, the royal siblings getting the instruction to remain away from the circle until His Grace doesn’t appear.

\- Now we shall start the summoning ritual! – the main priest proclaimed, everyone else already quietly chanting a prayer as he switched to a language Judai didn’t know, the prince’s heart suddenly jumping in his throat.

He could feel his whole body going into some kind of a meltdown as his stomach churned and churned and his head was buzzing, his eyes noticing every slight change in his environment whilst the sound of quiet chanting seemed like screaming in his ears.

But he knew he had to bite his tongue and do this.

After the attack, his older brothers continued to give “moral” to the palace staff, most of them becoming reassured with their empty words whilst the smaller portion of those who had witnessed the dragon’s attack just decided to book it out of the palace. And, honestly, Judai couldn’t blame them…

The idiocy of his brothers, especially Jun’s, knew no bounds and the youngest only wanted to beat him to a pulp so he’d understand how everyone’s been feeling and how frightening the whole experience was. But if he was to use force, he’d definitely be forced out of the palace and Julia would be left completely alone to battle a war against those two cretins.

Judai was convinced that nothing could stop him in his wish to help Julia achieve whichever plan she had, but after sensing the sinister aura inside that shrine and the way his chest started tightening as the prayers and chants became louder, he just wanted to run away from there.

Add to all of that still fresh memory of that huge dragon literally wiping out an entire palace tower and before he knew it, the prince was trembling in fear as the huge flames before his eyes slowly started changing their color…

\- Judai.

The prince turned his head towards the voice, just now aware his big sister had taken his hand into hers, her grip so reassuring…

\- Just trust me, alright? We’ll arrange something… - she whispered, the light of flames on her face suddenly changing to a cold blue…

\- How can you be so sure? – younger muttered, aware of how shaky his voice was. – You saw what… what He’s capable of…

\- Well, we did disobey his orders and intentionally ignored the tradition. It was expected… but both of us are here to fix what Jun and Juno… well, fucked up, pardon my language.

Judai chuckled at her sudden awareness, remembering the way she was spewing all possible insults towards their brothers after the attack…

But his joy was short-living, the blue flames suddenly roaring even higher, the prince just then becoming aware of the shape of someone’s body appearing in the fire.

\- Come. – Julia pulled the younger, Judai not being able to look away.

Soon enough, the Unnamed one showed up in all of his glory: his body created of only blue flames that threatened to burn anyone who came even a little close, a portion of his godly yet sinister energy carried over through the huge body of fire in front of them. His hair was majestic as the prince remembered from the books he had read and his expression was that of a true ruler: unwavering, stern, and calculating.

And yet, the only thing Judai could really stare at were those red eyes in the middle of a face made of blue flames, their color almost sucking him in…

\- Get down. – Julia whispered before lowering her body before His Grace herself, the prince only then remembering what his true position in that whole situation was.

He quickly kneeled onto the right knee, his head bowed deeply as he tried to gulp, his throat squeezing completely-

\- Left knee, Judai… - his sister reminded with a strict whisper, brunette barely being able to switch legs without falling over.

\- _Adorable little flies, aren’t you?_

Everyone gasped as His Grace’s deep echoed the shrine, the ground under Judai’s feet literally shaking, causing his heart to almost burst out of his chest. _So, this is how it is to be in presence of one of the Big Five…_

\- _Why are you bothering me at this time of the evening? You know even gods need their rest. –_ His Grace mocked, every syllable coming out of his mouth causing Judai another minor stroke.

But he still grinded his teeth and spoke, now kneeling on both of his legs and lowering into dogeza position before the mighty god.

\- We’re here… to ask for your forgiveness, Your Grace! – he exclaimed, barely managing to prevent his voice from shaking. – We apologize for the ways our regent, crown prince Jun Yuki, had offended you!

A deep sigh echoed the shrine, Judai feeling a cold breeze wash over his bent back.

\- _And why did you, the younger siblings, have to go in their place?_ – the god asked, boredom very clearly audible in his voice. – _I’m aware you don’t want your precious royal palace to be destroyed, but it’s not my problem. If you didn’t want to enrage me, you should’ve given your father a proper funeral._

\- We’ll try… we’ll try to convince them to do exactly that, Your Grace! – Judai reassured, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

Now a chuckle echoed the vast space of almost empty shrine, the brunette very well aware of the fact that his pleas mean nothing to the mighty god.

\- _You would’ve done that up until now if you meant it_. – he said in a sinister tone, Judai unable to even utter a single word. – _They are the ones that need to be taught a lesson and if that means burning that palace to the ground, I’ll do it-_

\- Your Grace! – Julia suddenly spoke up, her younger brother’s soul almost leaving him due to the fact she had just interrupted His Grace whilst he was talking. – May I make an oath to you, Your Grace?!

There was a tense silence in the shrine, Judai very well aware of the priests’ side gazes as they awaited their master’s reaction.

Then an amused chuckle shook the shrine, the prince’s eyes widening as he became aware of the flames getting closer to him and his sister, Julia not even flinching once the god’s face was only a few inches away from hers.

\- _I’m listening, rude princess._

Judai could clearly hear his sister gulp, her face covered in a light layer of sweat, but her brown eyes did not waver.

\- I swear with my life… tonight, I will make my brothers change their decision. I don’t want for my father’s soul to be damned in the Underworld… - she took a deep breath before adding: - He wasn’t… much of a father… but no one deserves this type of neglect…

Another tense pause ensued, Judai unsure of how he was supposed to react to that whole situation only to notice an X-like symbol appearing on his sister’s shoulder, its faint glow soon fading away.

The god in flames then chuckled, withdrawing away from her and gave both siblings one final glance.

\- _I think it’s pretty clear who should rule this little kingdom of yours._ – he said as the flames started returning to their old, yellowish-orange color, the god’s voice slowly fading away. – _I’ll be waiting for the fulfillment of this oath, your Highness!_

With that the King of the Underworld completely disappeared, leaving everyone in a daze and disbelief.

\- We’re leaving, Judai. – the princess suddenly said, not even paying priests a second glance as she marched towards the exit of the shrine.

\- H-how are you going to convince them, Jula? It’s almost midnight and there is very little time until sunrise-

\- I’ll think about it in the car… - she said in a cold tone, Judai feeling shivers going down his spine.

It wasn’t like her to act this way, she’s always trying her best to make him feel safe and sound, even when he didn’t deserve it. But considering one of The Big Five had just put his oath sign on her shoulder, nothing else could be expected…

\- I’ll help you! However, I can! – the prince exclaimed right before they reunited with their bodyguards, his sister paying him a short but warm glance before her expression turned back into a mask of coldness.

The ride home was quiet and tense, neither Axel nor Alister having guts to question sibling what had ensued inside the shrine, Judai’s eyes constantly glued to his big sister as her eyes stared into the distance through darkened windows, every emotion drained from her expression.

The prince clenched both of his fists, frustrated with his own performance in front of the mighty god of the Underworld, wishing that he wasn’t always such a good-for-nothing, not only as a prince but as a brother as well-

_Don’t say such things about yourself, Judai._

The prince flinched slightly, hopeful no one had noticed his sudden confusion. He then looked around, a familiar voice echoing in his ears causing his heart to skip a beat.

_Jesse?! Where are you?!_

_I’m near, Judai, don’t worry. Look into your pocket._

The prince frowned only to notice a very faint glow in his left pocket, his hands automatically flying to grab whatever was inside only to pull out two beautiful gemstones, one topaz, and one amethyst.

_When you need them, just throw them on the ground. They’ll be your weapon._

With those words, Jesse’s voice faded away and he wouldn’t respond no matter how many times the prince had called for him. But in all of that commotion, Judai had gotten an idea...

\- Hey, Jula?

\- Hm?

\- Can you pull out your sword when we come home?

***

About an hour later, as the clock just showed midnight, crown prince Jun was ready to go to bed, documents regarding the restoration of the damaged tower and father’s small funeral being his only concerns at the moment.

The whole palace’s been in chaos and his irresponsible siblings had just disappeared right after that dragon departed. _How am I supposed to lead a mighty kingdom when my subordinates don’t-_

_\- Hey, Jun?_

The crown prince frowned as he heard his twin’s voice from the other side of the door, unsure why he was still up. He quickly got up from the chair and approached the door.

\- Juno? Did something happe- OH MY GODS!

The moment Jun opened the door to his office, a huge white tiger jumped on him, it’s yellow eyes ferociously staring at him as its huge paws held him down. He only caught a glance of his brother being held by Judai, a dagger pressed to his neck as the huge pink cat with an amethyst on its collar held Juno’s robe strongly in its jaw.

\- Wha-what’s the meaning of this, you little-

\- I didn’t think you’d be so scared of a tiger, _big brother_.

Jun froze for a moment as he finally noticed his little sister, still in her black dress but with a sword drawn and pressed right against his head.

\- What are you doing, Julia? Do you not understand the situation you’re in? – the eldest warned, the tiger growling at those words before pressing onto his chest even more.

\- No, do _you_ understand the situation you’re in? You better do as I say or neither I nor Judai will hesitate to chop off your heads. – the princess hissed, her expression remaining cold as the cold blade got pressed against her brother’s neck.

\- Y-you wouldn’t do tha-

\- Well, there was news that the palace was attacked yet again today, right? There are still no reports of casualties but… that can always change.

Jun could feel all the color leaving his face, his eyes finally locking with Julia’s as panic washed over his expression.

\- You’d really do that? To your own brothe-

\- You’ve left me no other option, it’s a matter of survival at this point, _big brother._

The crown prince looked around the room once again, looking for a way to escape this dire situation and have the tables turn on those two traitors. But there was no opening at all, those two beasts kept him in line with every movement of their sharp eyes…

\- So? What’s it going to be? – Julia pressed, her blade cutting into the skin of Jun’s neck and he hissed in pain.

\- Alright, alright! What do you want?! – he finally exclaimed, a contract shoved in his face only a moment later.

\- Sign the papers for a proper funeral, we’ll hold it in two days' time in the Obsidian Shrine. Father wished to be buried next to mother and that’s exactly what we’re going to do. And this… - Julia whipped out another piece of paper. – Is proof that you will try to hurt neither Judai nor me after this little incident. If my little brother even misses one strain of his hair, I’ll make sure to summon these two beasts to cut you open. Do we have a deal?

Jun grinded his teeth and nodded, not believing what his weak siblings made him do. He was completely humiliated while those two outcasts beamed with confidence and self-worth. _You damn bastards…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update on Saturday, March 6th, again! Tomorrow is blogging day!  
> Until then I hope all of you will have a wonderful day and stay safe!  
> Love you!


	27. Deja Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with Yugi and Yami for some fluff today! It's nothing special but I still hope you'll enjoy!  
> Let's start!

\- Has everything been settled, Mahad? – the King of the Underworld asked, a small blue flame burning in his hand flickering slightly as his subordinate’s voice echoed the room:

_\- It has, your Majesty. The funeral was handled properly, Pittore was the one leading the ceremony and is currently bringing the king’s soul to the Underworld along with Pottarie. I’ve heard from Shadi that the judgment of his soul will ensue shortly._

\- So the rude princess really did fulfill her promise. – the king chuckled, still remembering the way the human princess returned his own intense gaze right back at him. – Has the Crown Prince been present at the funeral?

_\- He was your Majesty, but the ones leading the ceremony and speaking to the people who came to give their condolences were princess Julia and prince Judai._

\- Chicken until the end I see, I wonder how she managed to convince that stubborn idiot to go with her way… - the god rubbed his chin, amused at the fact that Mahad didn’t really know how to respond. – Anyway, good work, as usual, Mahad. It was really worth bringing the Sky Dragon out for a stroll.

\- _Indeed, your Majesty. You sure showed those pesky humans. But my master! Please rest a little, you’ve been working really hard these past few days!_ – the other god pleaded through the blue flame, the king letting out another amused chuckle before responding:

\- I will, Mahad. You may go now.

The king soon closed his hand, the flame going out immediately upon that gesture and the king stood up, his back hurting slightly and his neck rather stiff.

It was still too early for him to go and rest in his chambers and he also couldn’t go just anywhere, he’d only disturb other’s work with his presence. _Then there is only one option…_

The king smirked before turning off the lights in his study and exiting to a wide and windy hallway, the scent of incense soothing his nerves. He proceeded to walk down the hallway only to suddenly hiss in pain, his hand automatically flying towards his lower back that was always covered with robes and the cape.

He gently rubbed that area, every single scar feeling insanely hot under his fingers and the itch didn’t seem to calm down. _You’re bothering me too much these days…_

Once it became evident the itching and burning won’t stop, the king sighed with defeat and transformed into his shadowy form, his presence slowly creeping across the walls of the Underworld towards his initial destination. At least in this form, he could give this uncomfortable pain a bit of rest…

His trip lasted for quite a while, the king well-aware of the way everyone winced as he passed by even though they couldn’t see him, a smirk spreading across his face after noticing their slightly panicky expression. But he had to be nice, everyone’s been working diligently so there was no need for him to tease them.

And finally, after getting into lower parts of the Underworld and encountering many of his subordinates, the king reached the biggest cave in his realm, familiar growling, roaring, and grunting acting as a lullaby to his ears.

But one other sound made king’s eyebrows lower, the male voice coming from the cave definitely not belonging there. _Don’t tell me…_

The god slowly regained his usual form and took a deep breath before entering the cave through a narrow entrance, his red eyes immediately widening at the sight.

\- Gandora, don’t be mean! – Yugi scolded the small dragon that was literally jumping all over Sky Dragon’s huge head, the beast not seeming to mind it in the slightest as it lied completely still on the ground.

The king chuckled, seeing the dragon of destruction for the first time since it had hatched almost a whole month ago. The reptile was barely reaching Yugi’s waist at that point but the king knew that beast will continue to grow at a very fast pace and will soon barely be able to fit into that cave.

Still, as he watched his young guest watch over the dragon with concerned but loving eyes, the king knew he had made the right decision when he allowed Yugi to keep that egg…

The Sky Dragon suddenly stood up and roared loudly, Gandora falling off its snout and landing on the rocks. The red dragon then proceeded to literally jump forward and soon its enormous head snuggled into the king’s, the god giving his friend a firm pat on the head.

\- Oh, your Majesty! – Yugi exclaimed, his purple eyes widening with surprise as Gandora whined and cried in his hands.

-I see you’re a regular here, Slifer isn’t really trusting towards strangers. – the king commented as he finally descended deeper into the cave, his pet dragon following his every step.

\- Mana told me about this place and we came here first time with Red-Eyes only a few days after Gandora got hatched. I didn’t really know what to expect when I saw how big Slifer was, but it looks like he likes this little guy. – Yugi explained, his baby dragon finally stopping to whine as the god started rubbing its metal belly.

\- He does have soft spot for small and adorable things indeed. – the king said with a chuckle before sitting on one of the rocks and letting out a deep sigh of relief, Slifer wrapping around the rock in the next moment, careful not to knock Yugi and Gandora with his huge tail.

\- Do you come here often? – Yugi asked from below, his voice echoing the empty cave.

\- Come up here, Yugi. No need to be away from me in this place. – older noted before making a slight motion with his hand, causing Yugi to start levitating in the air. The younger yelped in surprise but chuckled once he realized he was slowly ascending towards the rock, his body slowly but surely lowered next to the king.

\- T-thank you… - the spring god stuttered as he averted his eyes, his attention seemingly completely on Gandora that started squirming in his arms and clawing at the front of his robe.

\- You asked whether I come here often, right? – the king said through a chuckle, just then noticing a light tint of blush on younger’s face. – I do, especially if I have a lot of work and don’t have time to sleep in my chambers. This place makes me relaxed and charges my batteries how humans say.

\- I get it, this place really is special and not only because dragons live here… - Yugi chuckled as well, the dragon in his arms slowly calming down as the god rocked back and forth. – But what I wanted to say was… uh… good job with that whole problem with the royal family. Slifer sure showed them that they need to pay you respect…

The king’s expression suddenly changed, remembering the way he decided to showcase his anger and his gut suddenly started churning, the god unable to look towards Yugi this time around…

\- Hey, Yugi…

\- Hm?

\- Do you… are you afraid of me now that you know what I had to do in order to teach those humans a lesson?

There was a short pause, the tense silence almost causing the king to pull away from that conversation but then the spring god spoke, his tone even and soothing:

\- I’m not afraid of you at all at this point. I’m now aware that many stories I’ve heard about you were either blatant lies or were overly dramatized facts… I know you had to do this not only to teach them a lesson of respect but also to save the king’s soul. Was it pretty? No, but was it necessary? I think so.

The king chuckled again, their eyes locking for the first time since he had descended into that cave.

-I’m glad at least you don’t see me as the main bad guy of our pantheon… - he said quietly, his facial features softening because of every single movement Yugi would make.

\- I don’t believe there is a completely evil god. Sure, some of us are arrogant, some of us are selfish, some of us don’t care for humans, but I don’t think anyone is blatantly evil, or at least I haven’t met a god that is.

The king held in another hiss of pain after hearing those words, the image of his creator suddenly flashing before his eyes. His scars started itching once again but he managed to prevent himself from rubbing them again, not wanting to worry Yugi…

\- I’m also sure not a single god is born evil… even if their creator wanted to form them to become despicable… - he muttered through his teeth, guilt nesting in his chest as he was unable to look at the other god in the eye. – But gods can become… corrupted, by many means.

The king could feel Yugi’s gaze on the side of his face but this guilt prevented him from even attempting to look at the spring god at that moment, wishing he never looked at that damn scroll…

\- Have you seen someone who became corrupted? – the younger asked, the dragon finally falling asleep in his arms.

\- You could say so… - the king responded, his gaze lost in the distance. – But no one from the current pantheon so you don’t need to worry. Despite my disputes with most of the Upper gods, I know for the fact they are good guys with certain flaws. And if I have to take the role of a villain just because I’m doing my job, so be it.

Once again silence enveloped the cave as Slifer slowly inched his way towards his master, this adorable gesture causing the king to chuckle and pet his huge head again.

\- I’ll make sure to change everyone’s opinion of you once I return to the surface! I promise you that, your Majesty!

The king was caught completely off-guard with that little promise, a burst of laughter following soon after it.

\- There is no need, Yugi. No one will believe anyway, they’ll probably think I’ve put some kind of spell on you or something.

\- Trust me, I’ll do it! – the spring god insisted, his face inching dangerously close to the older god now.

The two of them just stared at each other for a few moments before Yugi pulled back with his face red as a tomato, just then realizing how close they actually were.

\- I’m s-sorry, I’m being very rude towards you-

\- It’s alright, Yugi. – the king said in a tender tone, a discreet smile appearing on his sharp face. – I’m glad that you’re the one who believes me so that’s enough for me. Be aware that humans will always fear death and that’s why I’ll always remain the primary villain for all of them. But I also have to keep up my reputation to make sure humans never disrespect me or anyone else in the pantheon, everyone knows I have the means to force insolent humans into obedience.

Yugi remained silent for a few moments, Gandora snoring loudly in his lap only to then note:

\- I… I don’t really agree with the philosophy of subduing humans using fear but I’m guessing old habits can hardly be changed. I still hope we’ll manage to get closer to humans sp we can create a relationship of mutual respect and partnership. That’s at least something I’m hoping for…

The king just stared at the younger god, not even being able to get angry at him for blatantly admitting he didn’t agree with his own rhetoric. It was obvious he didn’t experience any maliciousness from the human side and maybe, just maybe, things were better that way.

Still, as they continued to sit there in silence and observe the movements of the two dragons, the king of the Underworld knew he will have to find a better timing if he wanted to talk to Yugi about that scroll.

What the spring god will find out from it will probably rock his whole world but at least, he’ll know why so many strange things were happening to him and will hopefully be able to see the world from the perspective of the older god.

But this guilt he was feeling will probably prevent him from telling Yugi anything, this innocence of his being something the king of the Underworld wanted to cherish as long as possible, no matter what…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new update is coming tomorrow around this time or later, depending on when I finish with studying.   
> Hope all of you are having a wonderful day and stay safe!  
> Love you <3


	28. Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing on you all for five whole days but what can I say, preparing a state exam is pretty stressful. But now that's over, I'm ready to dive into this story again!
> 
> Poseidon - the Greek god of the sea and earthquakes. He's one of the first five gods that has been fighting a rebellion lead by Zeus alongside his siblings and was one of the most worshipped gods in all of the Greek pantheon. Despite being married to Amphitrite, Poseidon was no stranger to having many male and female lovers on the side, but the two most popular myths where Poseidon has a leading role are ones connected to Odysseus and his rivalry with Athena. In the first myth, Poseidon swore to take revenge on Odysseus for blinding one of his cyclops sons by not allowing the famous sailor to return home for whole ten years after the Trojan war. In the second myth, he and Athena were arguing over after whom shall the city of Athena be named and both of them gave something useful to the humans living there so they'd name the city after them: Athena gave an olive tree whilst Poseidon gave horses and chariot. But you can guess who won...

Sayer was looking through the documents Misty had delivered to him earlier that day when his office phone ran loudly, making him frown deeply.

\- Haven’t I told you not to disturb me?! – he hissed into the phone, the man on the other side yelping in response before saying in a shaky voice:

\- B-but you have a call from the outer line, Sir…

Sayer’s frown deepened even more as he gulped, a cold chill running down his spine in that very instant.

\- Connect it. – he commanded as he put down the documents, his heart stopping for a moment as the line transferred.

And then, an almost out-of-worldly male voice spoke to him with a slight hint of amusement, Sayer feeling a light layer of sweat covering his entire body…

\- _It had been a while, Sayer…_

\- I-indeed, your Excellency… - the man stuttered whilst trying to control his voice. – How are you feeling? Have our efforts made you feel any better?

The one on the other line let out a deep sigh, burgundy-haired man tensing up at the sound.

\- _I am tired of waiting, Sayer. You better make sure to capture more of them… and soon._

\- W-we are doing our best, Excellency, but it takes time for seals to wear off so that monsters can-

\- _But are there not other methods, Sayer?_ – the voice spoke with more amusement, the man barely being able to stay still on his seat. – _Just think about it… there have to be humans that are truly loved even by higher gods… just think…_

Sayer gulped for the second time, the drop of sweat rimming down his temples as he barely managed to keep his voice steady.

_-_ I’ll look into suitable vessels for you, Excellency. I can assure you of the success and soon…

\- _I shall take you on that word, you know my patience is running slim by a day…_

\- I’m aware of it, yes. But rest assured, soon, suitable candidates will be brought your way.

The voice on the other line let out an amused chuckle only to go dead in the next moment, Sayer only now being able to breathe properly, his whole body shaking and sweating as if he’s been running a marathon.

After taking a moment to compose himself the burgundy-haired man jolted out of his seat and grabbed the phone, this time dialing his Operation team.

\- _You called, Sir?_

\- Send Misty here as soon as possible, I have a new task for her…

***

\- INCOMING! – Bergamot yelled before floating away to the side, a giant snake-like creature arriving from the depths of the ocean whilst trying to grab him.

But as soon as the creature turned its head to face him the red-haired plant fairy smirked, five arrows landing along the line of the snake’s spine.

The snake shrieked as it tried to drop down into the ocean again, but this time around Marjoram waved her staff and literally froze the snake in mid-air, the great goddess of hunt soon approaching her to pray on her rose-dragon chariot, five arrows ready to be shot.

With absolute precision, Akiza used her remaining five arrows to shoot the snake-like creature into the head, heart, and lower spine, killing it in a matter of seconds.

\- UP! – she yelled out, both of her attendants waving their wooden staff which ultimately threw the snake into the air, Akiza now leaping off her chariot with nothing but a single black sword in her hand.

Her movements were faster than the lightning as she used the limp body of a creature to jump and run, cutting the flesh of the beast in the process into beautiful pieces which were caught by her attendants lower down, the goddess continuing her run until only the bones of the fish remained.

And with a single whistle whilst she was falling in mid-air she had summoned her chariot, three dragons catching her just in time before her body touched the water, Marjoram and Bergamot clapping whilst still keeping all of the meat on a huge sheet above the sea.

\- As impressive as always, Akiza. Bravo!

The goddess smirked and stopped the chariot as a powerful male voice echoed the bay, the water next to her starting to gurgle all of a sudden.

\- Thank you very much, Master Manjoume. – she said as she observed one of the Big Five arriving from under the ocean waves, his black hair being as majestic as ever while his long, dark blue robes floated all around him and his trident shone in his hand. – I hope this will be enough for the month.

\- It definitely will. – he said whilst still looking at the amount of meat he had just gotten. – I’ve received a lot of offerings from mortals this year, I better keep my promise and deliver only quality meat.

\- Do you need help in distributing it, Master? – the burgundy-haired goddess questioned, Manjoume not even looking at her as he shook his head.

\- Don’t worry about it, these guys will do it. – he said whilst pointing towards the water, four heads suddenly appearing from under the surface. – Go to those plant fairies and take an equal amount of meat into your bubbles. Neptabyss, your jurisdiction this time around is the East coast. Diva will take the South coast, Abyssdine will take the West coast and Abysshilde will go to the North coast.

\- YES, SIRE! – the merfolk responded almost immediately, all four of them disappearing under the waves once again.

Akiza chuckled at their reaction, seeing how despite the great master Manjoume had a reputation of being a major hassle for everyone, the one could still see deep respect in his attendant’s eyes. And the goddess could understand why: as a master of sea domain, he didn’t have any other gods to serve under him and he pretty much had to rule the entirety of the planet’s oceans on his own along with his Mermails. It definitely wasn’t an easy task…

\- Do you need me for anything else, Master Manjoume?

\- No, just go already. I’ll make sure to send some fish to Anzu, she better be grateful. – the god grumbled, once again not paying Akiza even a glance. The goddess pouted only to get an idea of how to take a little revenge on him for this rude behavior.

\- Then, I guess I won’t carry your greetings to Asuka…

Manjoume almost immediately turned around and looked at the goddess, grabbing both of her hands in a pleading gesture whilst his light brown eyes literally sparkled.

\- No, no, DEFINITELY carry my greetings to Lady Asuka, I’d be glad if she accepts them and pays my non-important existence even a little thought.

Akiza chuckled slightly, her chest filling with a sense of victory.

\- Your existence definitely isn’t non-important, Master Manjoume. – she assured whilst shaking his hands and pulling them away. – And why don’t you come to the Sky Temple to see her every once in a while. We have been spending a lot of time together recently…

The god looked away once again, burgundy-head noticing his entire face turned red as he stuttered:

\- That's a very good idea, Akiza, I’ll have to take some time in my schedule for that… but still, if I don’t manage to come and greet her, please do it in my stead, alright?

Akiza shook her head, already tired of the same excuse the Great Manjoume always used just so he wouldn’t have to face Asuka on his own. _He maybe is among Big Five but still…_

\- By the way, I’ve been hearing a lot about these strange monsters appearing out of nowhere. Does Seto have any idea where all of them came from? – the sea god suddenly asked, leaving burgundy-head slightly flabbergasted.

\- Well… I’m not really sure, I’m not that close to the Chief’s family, Master Manjoume. – she explained. – But as far as I know, no one really understands why they’ve started appearing now of all times…

Manjoume turned to look at her once again, his brown eyes now sharp and smaller than before.

\- Just to make it clear, it’s not my fault. I know Roman created my domain and I know I’m responsible for attending his resting place, but I can assure you, if he’s been the one that’s acting out, I’d know-

\- No one is accusing you of anything, Master Manjoume. – the goddess reassured once again. – As I said, there hasn’t been any news or clues but I’m sure our Chief will definitely look at these incidents and do research if he sees anything suspicious.

The sea god seemed assured but Akiza really wished to go now, the grumpy look on the other god’s face only promising more similar discussions.

But then her eyes rose towards the horizon and the blood in her veins froze.

\- Master Manjoume… - she mouthed, her hand moving on its own. The raven-head followed the direction of her hand only to growl in anger and grip his trident stronger in his hand.

\- What the actual hell is going on here… - he hissed through his teeth before waving his trident down, the ground under the surface shaking violently as he yelled out: - COME OUT! ABYSSNOSE! ABYSSTRUGE! ABYSSPIKE! ABYSSMANDER!

The four mermen appeared from under the waves almost the next moment as their master’s voice echoed the wide bay, Akiza grabbing onto her black blade and summoning Bergamot and Marjoram to come closer.

And during that whole time, her eyes weren’t moving from a creature of jet-black skin that was only coming closer to them. Just like the previous two monsters she had faced, this one was enormous in size and had green glowing stripes all over its body, this monster shaped like a giant lizard. It shrieked loudly, making both gods and their attendants cover their ears, Akiza convinced her eardrums are going to burst.

\- I’ve heard you’ve fought two of these! – Manjoume yelled over that monstrous shriek. – I expect your full assistance!

\- Of course, Master Manjoume! – she responded in the same way, her hands already glowing with gentle white light, all of her energy now directed towards Marjoram. Her attendant just stopped in her tracks, her black dress soon getting a beautiful shade of white and her wings becoming larger and covered in golden leaves. – We’re ready!

\- After me! – Manjoume commanded as he literally bolted forward, his war cry making chills go down the goddess’s spine.

Her hands automatically flickered the harnesses on her dragons as they carried the chariot across the horizon, a heavy feeling landing in Akiza’s gut. It was only the two of them this time around with five attendants…

_Alright… let’s do this…_

***

The whole ten days after the assassination and the dragon attack at the royal palace, Yusei finally had some time to breathe. He parked his chopper at the usual spot at the bottom of the Shrine Hill and took off his helmet, the early July evening finally making it easier to breathe in this horrible heat.

The young scientist greeted the security guards at the entrance, his gaze directed towards the Earth Shrine as he made sure offerings for the hunt goddess were still in a small bag he had brought.

Even though all the ongoing projects in the Research Facility have been halted until the new monarch is crowned, Yusei still had to make sure everything was going as always, making sure his employees weren’t overly stressed over the happenings in the state and making sure to keep all the experiments steady. It did require a lot of energy, especially once most of his employees started coming to him for comfort and warm talk, Yusei couldn’t lie and say that didn’t make him tired.

Still, whilst having his lab crew by his side, he knew he’d be able to do anything. But there was also another person that made his work days slightly better…

Ever since their accidental meeting in the Research garden, Edo’s been coming by almost every day, bringing his department snacks, drinks and other things so all of them could recharge in a way. He’d also be the one Yusei would talk about how exhausted he really was and Edo would always be willing to lend an ear, raven-head catching himself staring at the other’s beautiful face from time to time.

But on the other hand, there was a problem with Aki…

Ever since that time he had witnessed that fight on the East coast, his young friend started coming less and less only to completely drop out of contact about three weeks ago. Yusei knew she was probably busy with school work since the summer holidays were about to start, but it still wasn’t like her, she’d always at least call or leave a small note to him.

He knew he shouldn’t meddle in someone’s personal business, but Aki was really dear friend to him and he only wanted to know she’s alright…

Yusei finally reached the top of the stairs of the Earth Shrine, a scent of elderberries floating in the air as the priests and priestesses ran around, preparing for the upcoming Harvest Festival. The scientist quickly moved out of their way and headed towards Akiza’s temple, the box of scented sticks already in his hand-

Yusei stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed a faint green light coming from the temple, Angelica’s yelp making him dash towards the entrance.

And the moment he looked towards the huge statue in the middle of the temple, the man’s blood froze in his veins.

\- Sire Yusei! – Angelica exclaimed, tears rimming down her face as she flew around the unconscious body of a familiar girl of burgundy hair, her school uniform torn in places, and a huge claw mark bleeding across her back.

\- What happened here?! – he questioned as he leaped inside and took the girl in his arms, Aki’s face filled with blue bruises and scratches all over. But despite her injuries, it appeared she was only unconscious…

\- I-I don’t know! – Angelica exclaimed. – The girl just appeared there out of nowhere! Will she be alright?!

Yusei checked his friend’s vital functions, sighing with relief upon hearing her heart bearing steadily in her chest and her breath being even.

\- I think she will… - he muttered as he carefully stood up with the girl in his arms. – But I’ll still take her to hospital. This seems really serious.

\- Please do! And tell me how she is when you can! – the small fairy yelled after them as Yusei picked up the pace, making sure Aki was as comfortable as possible in his arms.

But even though he knew his friend was alive, his chest still started squeezing as his throat dried, the man praying he could come to the hospital as soon as possible. There was no way he’ll let anything more happen to Aki…

Not when she appeared in the exact same place as he did ten years ago…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new update is definitely coming tomorrow, we need to handle this new drama! Once again I'm sorry for disappearing all of a sudden but I promise to have three more updates this week!  
> Hope all of you are having a wonderful day and stay safe!  
> Love you! <3


End file.
